The Final EdDown: The Eds' Last Adventure
by Colton M. H
Summary: Edd invents the greatest invention ever- capable of doing anything by altering reality- when a hurricane hits, causing it to malfunction. Soon, the Eds and Co. are flung on an epic journey, that may very well be their last... For evil has returned...
1. It Begins

**The Final Ed-venture: The Eds' Final Adventure**

Chapter 1: It Begins…

A short, three-haired boy with a yellow shirt (The shirt had a purple collar and red stripe on the left side going down) and a wallet chain in his pocket that stuck out walked alone on the sidewalk. It was a cold, rainy, windy day out, and he felt the freezing rain hit him, and shivered. He felt alone, which was odd for him. Not because he had a lot of friends, but for nearly the opposite. He only had two friends, who happened to share his name of "Edward," however people called the boy Eddy. His dumber friend, in which "Dumber" might be an understatement, was yellow skinned, had horrible hygiene, and taller than Eddy. He also had a unibrow, wore a green jacket and red-white striped shirt, and was called Ed. His other friend was exactly the opposite of Ed except for their friendship, love of jawbreakers, and some other things. His other friend was called "Double D" because his name, Edd, had two D's. He was also a genius and neat freak. He was taller than Eddy also, but just a smidge shorter than Ed. He wore an orange shirt and a black sock on his head. Also, he had a gap in his teeth. But, for the first time in forever, the other two Eds were gone. Eddy knew that they were waiting for him in Edd's house for the presentation of Edd's latest; and according to Edd "greatest," invention. Eddy didn't see why Edd had to have him come over on such a rainy, miserable day and then have to say that he can't let Eddy in for a while because it malfunctioned when he got there with Ed. He was walking back towards Edd's again, where Ed waited acting like a bird bath again. "Ed, get up, we're going to see if Edd can let us in now," Eddy said to Ed, as he walked up to his friend.

"Okey dokey then, Eddy!" Ed said happily, getting up off the lawn, swallowing the water in his mouth, and smiling as him and Eddy walked up to the front door, only for it to open right before Eddy knocked.

"Ed, Eddy," Edd said, an excited look on his face. "Come quickly, it might destabilize soon!" Edd said, as he ran back from the door and down his stairs, followed by Ed and Eddy.

"Whatdya mean, de-table-ise?" Eddy asked, butchering the word "Destabilize" unknowingly. As he walked in and was about to complain about having to stand in the rain for so long he stopped short, seeing the most amazing looking device he had ever seen.

It was a giant circle he saw. The circle had three tubes from the sides that hit a point in the middle that contained a sphere about the size of a jawbreaker, but I'll describe that part later. Not a jawbreaker by our standards, but by the standards the Eds and the others in the cul-de-sac knew. Jawbreakers as large as your head. The circle around the sphere was probably big enough to fit all three Eds in with anyone else they knew to fill up extra space, and there were lights all around the circle. It had two tubes going from the sides and up into the ceiling where they vanished, and Eddy was staring in awe at the whole thing.

The sphere was something even more amazing. It had two sides and the top that were grey, and in the middle of it was clear, with a glowing group of energy rods that glowed red, pink, purple, green, blue, and yellow in a pattern. It seemed to have strange patterns on the grey parts, and the energy rods seemed to be connected to the tubes and provided them energy.

"What is it?" Ed asked in amazement, staring in pure awe. It was more amazing than things he'd seen in his science fiction comics and movies, more heart-stopping than the horror movies and comics he had. It was pure amazement in physical form.

"The first quantum transporter!" Edd yelled in joy. "It can take any event, calculate the probability, and then cause the probability to randomly happen!" Edd explained. "Say we want to see the probability of Eddy making a successful scam tomorrow, we merely type in the event here," Edd explained, as he typed in "Eddy succeeding in a scam tomorrow" into the machine. Numbers flashed and suddenly the numbers stopped flashing. "It is a one to one million, two thousand sixty-nine, eight hundred twenty-three against probability," Edd answered. "To make that probability happen, you push this button," Edd said, hitting a button. The center of the sphere glowed brightly as it reached into quantum mechanics, pulled apart space time for merely a second, and then put an event into the time line and replaced the event that should have happened then with one with the probability it said for Eddy succeeding in a scam tomorrow.

"Wait, does that mean no matter my scam I'll succeed in it tomorrow now?" Eddy asked, thinking he got what happened.

"Correct. It's been determined to happen regardless," Edd explained. "It can do anything, really, as long as its power supply of pure, solid diamond, uranium, and plutonium doesn't run out," Edd explained. "It should work for about ten thousand years," he said, doing some math in his head. Ed's jaw dropped open.

"Can it make Bunions come in peace?" Ed asked, naming his favorite science fiction species of evil aliens, hoping Edd would say yes. Edd nodded, and Ed jumped in the air in joy. "MAKE IT HAPPEN!!" Ed yelled happily, running to the machine. Edd stepped in between the machine and Ed before Ed reached it, and didn't move.

"Ed, any malfunctioning demand that is dangerous could tear apart the entire Universe, destroying everything," Edd explained. "I think its best that you don't play with the machine," he added.

"Relax, Double D, isn't there a cancel button somewhere on it?" Eddy asked, thinking Edd being as cautious as he was would make sure he could cancel anything that would be dangerous. Edd shook his head in shame, and Eddy's eyes popped out of his head. "YOU MEAN THAT ONCE YOU PUT SOMETHING IN YOU CAN'T UNDO IT!!" Eddy yelled in shock.

"I'm afraid not, Eddy," Edd said, and chuckled a solemn, sad laugh. "That's why it's up to me to make sure nothing bad happens. You can change anything that you have altered already, just not directly and it has to be in such a way no one notices you splitting the time line in half," Edd explained. "It's like in Back to the Future; by making changes you split our timeline and go down one, while in another something else happens. The timeline is constantly splitting due to quantum effect, but if we could control quantum nature, we could easily know anything we want!" Edd explained excitedly. "Anyways, what are you thinking of tomorrow's scam?"

"We sell them umbrellas," Eddy said. "Umbrellas we make ourselves," he added, so Edd didn't buy any umbrellas like Eddy knew he would.

"Then they will stay dry, and be happy!" Ed yelled happily, hugging Eddy and Edd in joy. Then we will buy jawbreakers!" Ed yelled, running outside with the two Eds in his arms, only to find that it was later than the three thought.

"Ed, let go!" Eddy said, struggling to get out of his friend's grip along with Edd.

"Sorry," Ed said, letting go and the two fell to the ground and got water splashed in there face as Kevin rode by on his bike to his house.

"DORKS!" a boy with a red hat on backwards with three hairs on the front, and a green shirt and shovel-like chin, yelled back to them as his bike slowly came to a stop in front of his house and he went inside his garage with it. Eddy scowled silently to himself as he got up.

"I suppose we should be glad that tomorrow we won't fail," Edd said, getting up and finding his shirt soaked from water, and sighed. "I have to go home, Mother doesn't like me getting wet when it's cold like this," Edd said, walking to his house. "See you tomorrow, Eddy, Ed!" he said happily, walking inside.

"It's soaking wet out here, Ed," Eddy added out of nowhere. "Let's go to my house and dry off," Eddy said, and Ed nodded in happiness, for he too was drenched. The two walked off towards Eddy's house through the freezing rain, and unfortunately it was right next to that boy's. As they walked in he heard the boy he saw earlier talking about something to do with jawbreakers, and growled. "Stupid Shovel Chin with his jawbreakers," Eddy growled. The boy he was talking about was Kevin, and he hated the Eds. And in truth, only Eddy hated him back. Ed was blissfully unaware Kevin hated them, and Edd just didn't hate anyone really. Well, except for three people but we'll talk of them later, OK?

"What are we going to do Eddy?" Ed said, and then started to shake himself dry like a dog.

"ED! YOU'RE GETTING EVERYTHING WET!" Eddy yelled at his friend as his entire room was splashed with water that came off Ed. He hit his friend in the back of the head like he normally did in these situations and Ed's head literally spun in a circle. Due to the fact they were cartoon characters Ed laughed as it happened and his head slowly stopped spinning.

"Sorry, Eddy, but I forget what the elephant remembers," Ed said happily, as he continued to laugh. Eddy sighed at his friend's stupidity and looked into a drawer. "What are you doing, Eddy?" Ed asked happily, watching him.

"Looking for stuff so Sockhead won't have to nag us to death for material for the umbrellas," Eddy said to Ed. "I think these old shirts can make a sellable umbrella," Eddy said, pulling out some ancient-looking shirts that were probably his brother's when his brother was three. He threw them on the ground, and smiled. "Now we won't have to find stuff tomorrow," Eddy said happily, knowing his scam would work tomorrow made all the difference to make him excited already.

"Then we get jawbreakers, Eddy?" Ed asked Eddy, hoping for 'yes' to be the answer. Eddy nodded, and Ed almost exploded in literal sense in joy. "YAY!! JAWBREAKERS!" Ed yelled happily, hugging his friend so hard that Eddy could barely breath, as Eddy struggled to breath, the clocks in house rang.

"Ding… dong…. Ding… dong, ding dong, ding…dong, ding," The clock chimed, and Ed realized it was nine o'clock. Eddy's clocks rung as many times as it were the hour of the day. At one, they rang once. At two, they rang twice and so on.

"Eddy, I have to go!" Ed yelled, letting his friend go. "My mom said if I'm not in by nine-thirty I'll be in big trouble!!" Ed yelled, as he raced out of Eddy's room in a hurry, Eddy grumbled something as he jumped onto his bed and landed on his back on it. He remembered the time he and his friends tried to make the kids think it was summer still in the middle of fall. Well, actually just him and Ed tried to. Edd didn't know until he figured out what they were doing, and he barely approved. He didn't reveal anything, luckily, but soon enough things revealed themselves for what they really were, and the kids then broke into his house and took all his school supplies. Eddy laughed, at how the next day at school Edd had nothing to write with… then the worst part of the memory came. The Eds were tricked into getting a non-existing home room by the Kankers who pasted the number on the door of the girl's bathroom. They tortured the Eds in the opinion of the Eds'; the Kankers thought they were loving them. "If only I could convince those Kankers we hate them and never want to see them again," Edd said to himself, as he growled. "I should use Edd's machine for that," Eddy said, thinking. "Then I could make all the money I want! I'd be unstoppable!" Eddy yelled happily, standing up and getting off his bed. "I make everything I wanted to happen for me and my friends happen. Me being rich, Nazz going out with me, Kevin being uncool, us Eds being popular, I'll be the greatest!" Eddy yelled happily, as he felt even more excited. "Just can't let Sockhead know, he'll be bound to try to stop me," Eddy said as he lay back down in his bed, set his alarm, and went to sleep…

Eddy's radio played, when a severe weather alert came onto the radio. "People of Peach Creek, a hurricane has been plotted a collision with Peach Creek tomorrow night. Evacuate your houses or board up, this one might beat Hurricane Mitch of '98," the voice said. "I repeat, evacuate your houses or board up, it will hit tomorrow night, power outages are expected state-wide," the radio said, as the severe weather alert went off and music played again, Eddy unaware of the hurricane tomorrow…

A/N: That's chapter one. Next chapter will be up soon hopefully.


	2. The Perfect Storm

**The Final Ed-Down**

Chapter 2: The Perfect Storm

Eddy woke up in his room, as rain hit his window like tiny marbles dropping onto the ground, and as he woke up he yawned. He hit his alarm clock, turning it off, and got up and out of his bed, stretching to wake up. He tiredly walked towards his door, and opened it. Outside his room it was very dark for eight in the morning. "What the?" Eddy asked as he slowly realized that the hall was darker than it should have been. He hit a light switch, and never happened. He groaned in annoyance on how things could get any worse. "Great, it's a storm, the power is out, and I have to do a scam!" Eddy yelled at no one in particular. "Maybe I'll be able to get more money, from the rain," Eddy said, as a knock was heard on his door. He opened it and Edd stood there.

"Eddy, I have everything but the rain-blocking material for an umbrella," Edd said, as he walked into Eddy's room. Eddy was smiling as he got the shirts he chose yesterday off the ground. "What's that smile on your face for?"

"These," Eddy said happily. "We can use 'em to make umbrellas," Eddy said, handing them to Edd who put his stuff on the ground. "Let's go get Ed so we can get to work, Double D," Eddy said, leaving Edd to pick up his stuff and carry them to Eds.

"Sure, have me pick up everything and carry them to Ed's," Edd said with obvious dislike towards what Eddy had left him to do. He walked out the door into the downpour, complaining about it the entire way to Ed's house, where Eddy was waiting.

"Thank you, Eddy," Edd said as Eddy held the door to Ed's open for his friend to carry the stuff into the house. "I don't think I could have opened the door open without you," Edd said. Due to the amount of rain that the cul-de-sac had been getting recently, the Eds weren't opening Ed's basement window to get in; last time they tried that and the basement flooded and Ed got grounded.

"Well, Double D, it is our profits that need to be in," Eddy said, and as always tried to hide the fact he really did care for his friend's well being. Edd sighed as he walked towards the stairs to go into Ed's room, and the two walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to put these here, to hopefully keep them clean," Edd said, setting the material for the umbrellas on the ground on a clean spot by the stairs, as Eddy walked into Ed's room. Ed was in a chair, watching a movie on his TV, about some sort of storm that wipes out the power in an entire nation right before an alien invasion.

Eddy snuck up behind Ed's chair and Edd laughed. Last time Eddy and him did that Ed had caught them in his arms and held them there. Eddy had, funnily enough to Edd, been going face first into Ed's smelly armpits at that time. Edd remembered it, and laughed silently some more, as Eddy jumped towards Ed from the behind his view. Ed, not even looking away from the TV wrapped his arm around Eddy and held Eddy there, looking like Eddy was being held as if he was a school book. "Hiya, Eddy! Hiya, Double D!" Ed yelled happily, holding Eddy, and waving at Edd. He ruffled Eddy's hair with his hand and laughed. "Sometimes you two make me laugh," he said as he laughed.

"Grrr…" Eddy growled at yet the second time he failed in jumping on Ed like that. His face hit Ed's armpits and he instantly tried to escape. "Ed, as much as I love having my face in your smelly pits, LET ME GO!! I DON'T WANT MY FACE IN YOUR SMELLY PITS!" he yelled, trying to get out. Ed laughed some more, as he let Eddy go and Ed was still laughing. "What's so funny?" Eddy asked, standing up as his two friends laughed.

" Think Ed left something from his armpits in your face," Edd said as he laughed, before Eddy merely started trying to get anything on his face off.

"GET IT OFF!!" Eddy yelled, as he grabbed a mushroom-like growth on his face and threw it off. "Ed, that's disgusting!" Eddy yelled as he looked at the mushroom that came from Ed's armpit.

"I know it is, Eddy!" Ed said happily, as he laughed. "Do we get buttered toast now?"

"Hardly, Ed," Edd said to his friend and laughed. "Although I suppose later on today would work," Edd said as he chuckled gently to himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, buttered toast and all that jazz," Eddy said, trying to change that subject to the scam that he knew they'd succeed. "So, boys, lets get working on those umbrellas," Eddy said to the two of them. Edd nodded and Ed got up, a commercial conveniently coming on right then.

"I'll start with assembling the frame," Edd said. "Could one of you two cut the umbrellas top out of the shirts?" Edd asked, as he began to put the cardboard pieces together, and it was beginning to resemble an umbrella.

"Ed, cut out circles in those shirts, will you?" Eddy asked Ed, as he sat in Ed's chair.

"Yeah!" Ed yelled happily, as he began to cut out a circle in the shirt. On TV there was a commercial for a type of shampoo, and Ed laughed as he cut the circles. They were just stretchy enough to be pulled to the size of a tire about, and Ed was cutting circles at a rapid pace.

"Ed, slow down," Edd said, as he struggled to stretch the circle into shape, around the wire-supported parts of cardboard. "I can't keep up with your pace," Edd said, as he began to assemble another frame for an umbrella.

"But, Double D," Ed complained. "I don't wanna slow down," Ed said, as he cut another circle, leaving a pile of two circles on the ground.

"Fine," Edd said, as he finished his third umbrella frame. "You don't need to slow down, just help when you get done," Edd said to Ed, who already had cut out another circle.

"I sure will, Double D!" Ed yelled, as he had three shirts left. Edd had four umbrellas left, and Ed finished cutting out shirts, and then tried to help Edd with the umbrellas…

Some time later

"Ed, this is your fault we don't have enough umbrellas for the kids and us," Eddy said to Ed, as they set up the stand, a tarp over it keeping them and their merchandise dry. Ed, while trying to help Edd, broke two of the umbrellas, meaning they only had five, which was one short. They need six, but originally made seven just incase one broke. Ed broke two, meaning they had no extras. In fact, Edd said that if the scam succeeds it'd be from the one not getting an umbrella being unaware probably. Eddy said that the scam was going to succeed anyways so obviously whatever happened happened; who was anyone to say that the Eds didn't deserve it?

"Eddy, can we stop blaming people and just get to selling them? It's freezing out here," Edd said, as the Eds walked back to the stand under the tarp. The rain hit it and the winds blew at it, nearly blowing the tarp away, but it stayed luckily.

"Yeah, we should just sell them now," Eddy said to Edd, as he picked up a traffic cone and put it to his mouth, breathed in, and yelled, "BUY YOUR UMBRELLAS HERE! CHEAP! BUY YOUR UMBRELLAS HERE, ONLY A QUARTER!" into the traffic cone. It had an effect like a megaphone as the sound came out, the other kids could hear it in their houses, and a few heads stuck out. A girl walked out of her house and closed the door behind her, and Eddy instantly noticed her. She had blond hair and a black t-shirt with a white tank top over it, blue jeans, and also had some red lipstick that showed. Kevin also walked out of his house, but not with the same intentions. He was repeating himself just so everyone heard and yelling as loud as he could still, just so that he could get people out to buy stuff.

"WHAT ARE YOU DORKS MAKING US LEAVE OUR HOUSES TO BUY UMBRELLAS FOR?!" Kevin yelled, as he walked over, shaking his fist. "I SHOULD POUND YOU FOR IT!" Kevin yelled. He was still sounding quieter than normal though, with all the wind and rain making noise also, but Eddy could still tell he was mad.

"I thought that you'd like an umbrella so you could do something other than complain about the weather, Shovel Chin" Eddy said in protest, knowing that Kevin would hear him at how loud he was talking.

"Maybe Kevin's right, Eddy," Edd said, shaking. "It is awfully cold," he said, shivering. "And his fists do make a good argument," he added in fear.

"So do Sarah's, and Sarah looks mad, Eddy!" Ed yelled as he saw a red-headed girl walking out of his front door, wearing a pink tank top and an angry expression on her face.

"LIKE WHAT, SO I CAN POUND YOU?!" Kevin yelled at Eddy, still mad about Eddy's yelling about his umbrellas and now mad about Eddy's not-so-wise response to his question that was half insulting half scamming material for convincing people to buy stuff from Eddy.

"No, so you can clean your bike in the rain!" Eddy yelled, once again half-insulting Kevin and half advertising yet again. Kevin was about to yell something back before Ed grabbed Eddy in fear.

"SARAH, EDDY!!" Ed yelled in fear, as his baby sister, the red head, was closer to the stand.

"EEEDDDD!!" Sarah yelled at her older brother in anger, before walking to where he was. "MOM SAID YOU HAVE TO BE INSIDE IN THREE MINUTES!!" Sarah said, and Ed let go of Eddy, instantly obeying his sister's unspoken command of listening to her.

"Why?" he asked, not getting why his parents would want him inside, unless he was in trouble. "WHAT DID I DO!!" he cried, trying to think of anything he might have done to get in trouble from his parents.

"Their boarding the house up, you idiot!" Sarah yelled at Ed, hitting his head so hard he literally went into the ground nearly half a foot. Being cartoon characters, however, this barely did the damage it should have and left Ed merely in pain, but nothing critical.

"Their boarding up the house, why?" Edd asked, as Eddy tried to calm Kevin down and sell an umbrella to him at the same time. It was like bargaining with a guy who had nothing to offer and wanted everything you had.

"What's going on here?" the blond-haired girl asked as she arrived to the umbrella stand, looking at the boys. Instantly, Eddy and Kevin's fight ceased and the two merely started to choke in nervousness, their tongues caught and all that escaped their mouths was a series of "Uh"s and "Um"s.

Ed noticed the girl, and he too started to sweet in nervousness, Edd soon followed suit but managed to say something. "Nazz, w-w-would yo-you l-l-like to buy an umbrella?" Edd asked nervously, and Nazz, the girl, giggled. She didn't truly get that the boys of the cul-de-sac truly were left speechless like that in her presence.

"Sure, Double D," she said, and smiled. "How much money?" she asked, and Eddy heard the sound of a kid offering to pay for their stuff and instantly regained the ability to speak. Sarah rolled her eyes as she walked back to her and Ed's house from Nazz's effect on the Eds.

"Only a quarter for our home-made umbrellas," Eddy said in joy, realizing that he wasn't going to die from Kevin's fists.

"Okey then," Nazz said and smiled as she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a quarter she handed to Eddy, he put it in a jar, grabbed an umbrella, and gave her the umbrella. Nazz unfolded it and it actually worked as she walked into the rain. Two others were walking towards the Eds, one was tall with a yellow shirt with a diagonal red stripe and blue hair and with tanned skin from working in the sun, the other had a shaved head that was large, a white t-shirt and carried a plank of wood with two red eyes drawn on and a blue mouth drawn on in crayon. Kevin was still speechless from Nazz's presence and then snapped out of it as she was farther away.

"If Nazz bought one, I want one!" Kevin said, pulling a quarter out of his pocket and giving it to Eddy, who smiled. He gave Kevin an umbrella after making sure it was a real quarter and laughed. "What's so funny, dorky?"

"Aren't you glad you came out to buy an umbrella, Kev?" Eddy asked Kevin, who growled in realization that he had been beat and Eddy didn't fail miserably at another scam.

"Keep your other scams like this and you might not have to worry about getting another pounding as much," Kevin said to Eddy, using his umbrella as he ran towards his house.

The other two kids showed up, and Eddy smiled. "Hello, Rolf!" Edd said to the taller of the two. "Would you like an umbrella?"

"An umbrella?" Rolf asked in confusion. "Why do you ask Rolf such a silly question, Ed-boy? Rolf has no need for an umbrella!" Rolf said, laughing.

"I'm sure your Nana would like one, Rolfy-boy," Eddy said to the foreigner and smiled. "Only a quarter to keep the rain off you too, Johnny!" he said to the other boy.

"Rolf's Nana does dislike the rain… Rolf accepts, Snake-in-the-grass Ed-boy!" Rolf said to Eddy, after thinking about it. His Nana didn't like the rain, it was true, so he should get her something to keep it off her.

"Plank says "you got it, Eddy"!" Johnny said, giving a quarter to Eddy after Rolf did. Eddy grabbed two umbrellas and gave each of the two an umbrella, and the two left. Suddenly, a door slammed open, from the direction of Ed's house, causing the Eds to look that way.

"ED! GET INSIDE NOW!" Sarah yelled from the house. "MOM SAYS THAT IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL HAVE TO BE OUT IN THE HURRICANE, COS WE AREN'T WAITING ANY LONGER TO BOARD THE HOUSE UP!"

"Good Lord, a hurricane!?" Edd yelled in shock. "We have to get shelter!" Edd said, before realizing that his machine might malfunction and cause a quantum explosion that would destroy anything in the blast radius. "Eddy, we have to shut down my Quantum Transporter! If we don't, the hurricane might cause it to destroy Peach Creek and who knows what else!" Edd yelled in a panic as Ed got out of the hole in the ground and Eddy began to look at the approaching storm.

"Ed, see if we can get in your house to wait it out too! I'll go with Sockhead so his thing doesn't blow us up or something," Eddy said, not exactly getting how it would destroy Peach Creek if it got hit by the hurricane, but blowing up from something you don't understand wasn't something Eddy wanted to do.

"Will do, Eddy!" Ed yelled, running to his house in a hurry, as Eddy and Edd ran towards Edd's.

"Eddy, thank you for coming with me," Edd said as the two ran into his house and down the stairs. Eddy was right behind him, as the two ran into Edd's basement, and Edd started to power down the Quantum Transporter. "Eddy, if you'd pull that switch by your left it'd be appreciated," Edd said, as he pulled levers and pushed buttons, powering parts of his machine down each time.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Eddy said, pulling down the switch. The machine stopped everything at once, and was powered down. "There, is that all?" Eddy asked, and Edd looked around and checked the room for anything they could have forgotten.

"I think so, we have turned everything off," Edd said to Eddy, and smiled. "Let's get to Ed's," he said as he ran up the stairs and towards the door outside. Eddy ran up the stairs to, without knowing that the switch he pulled flew back to the on position without anything hitting it…

Some time later at Ed's house

"I'm glad we aren't out there," Edd said, as he, Ed, Eddy, and Sarah listened to Ed's radio that was giving a report on the hurricane outside. Winds were up to two hundred miles an hour in some places, the rain was heard from Ed's cellar which was beneath his room.

"We'd have been goners without Ed's parents letting us stay in here during the storm," Eddy said, as he heard the radio saying something about a tree being seen blowing across the street by the news station. Suddenly, a crash was heard upstairs, and the Eds jumped.

"What was that?!" Sarah asked, and for the first time any of the Eds could remember in forever Sarah seemed genuinely scared as she gripped her brother in fear, scared about the hurricane. Again, none of the Eds could blame her; it was scary when your life depended on the house not being crushed.

"I'll check it out," Eddy said, after nearly a minute of no one else saying that they would.

"Eddy, I'm surprised you're doing a selfless deed like that!" Edd said in shock. "I thought you'd send me or Ed up to check it out," Edd said as Ed and Sarah were in a corner, both afraid for their lives.

"I would, but I don't think I can stand not knowing what happened up there exactly," Eddy said, as he walked up the stairs of the cellar and out the door, which led to under the stairs in Ed's basement. It was a clever place for it to be, as it would have more space. The teenager gulped in fear as he walked around the stairs, and saw water covering Ed's basement window completely. He took a steep on the stairs, and saw the door was closed. He took another step when he heard a loud clap of thunder that nearly caused him to jump out of his pants in fear. He gulped again, as he took the last few cautious steps to the door, and opened it. A tree had fell and landed in the house, leaving a huge hole in it. It had completely destroyed Sarah's room, and Eddy looked at the hole in the roof. Outside there was a huge storm cloud, he couldn't even see where it began or ended. He ran back down the stairs, closing the door behind him, and turned to go under the stairs and into the cellar. He opened the door of the cellar to find that everyone was in the same position still.

"What was it up there, Eddy?" Edd asked, as Eddy sat down where he was sitting earlier.

"A tree fell into the house, Double D," Eddy said, as he shook from the cold rain still. "I can't believe that a tree fell," Eddy said, when suddenly something was heard. It sounded like tiny bullets falling, and Edd gasped.

"Eddy, I think that their attempting the dropping ice or salt into hurricanes method of trying to make it worse!" Edd said as he heard the sound. "If we're lucky it'll work!" he said, as a scratching sound was heard. Suddenly, another crash was heard and it was closer; the four jumped and Edd got up. "I'll look out the door, it probably isn't that far out this time," he said, as he opened the door and looked outside. He closed the door seconds later as some water began to trickle in. "A power line fell into the basement and the basement is beginning to flood," he said to the group as the water stopped trickling in.

"Great, we're going to die in Ed's cellar," Eddy grumbled, honestly not finding a way out. "We finally succeed in a scam and we die," he said, and Ed's eyes widened.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE?" he gasped, and started panicking. He was literally saying gibberish, and it wasn't helping the still-afraid of the hurricane Sarah, who also had heard Eddy say they were going to die.

"Calm down!" Edd yelled, trying to get calm. Ed stopped panicking as Edd said that, but Sarah was still in a little bit of panic, nothing like she was moments before though. "We aren't going to die! Once we get in the eye of the hurricane we can get out of this cellar and find a better place! Or we can wait the entire storm out," Edd said, trying to keep them calm.

"And how do we do that, Double D?!" Eddy yelled, still thinking that he was going to die. He wasn't panicking because it wasn't sure, but he thought it. "We have no way to know!"

"Ed, I'm scared," Sarah said, still afraid of dying. It was honestly something the Eds never though Sarah would do, being scared enough to ask her brother she hated to protect her. What Ed said next wasn't heard by anyone probably, as a huge clap of thunder shocked the kids, causing them to huddle in fear once more, incase another tree or something fell.

"Eddy, once the storm is over the radio will be able to tell us and we'll be free to get out," Edd explained, keeping the optimism he had earlier up. Eddy sighed and gave up on his argument that they were doomed, and Edd smiled. And then, as another crash was heard and the roof of the cellar caved in, a beam of light as radiant as the sun itself came through, blinding them.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!!" Eddy asked in a panic, as he covered his eyes.

"That lightning bolt is probably hitting my house, causing an overdrive in the Quantum Transporter!" Edd yelled in a panic, realizing that it hadn't been turned off; but that it had merely appeared to be turned off.

"I thought you two turned that thing off!" Ed yelled, covering his eyes as he held Sarah's head to his arm so she could protect her eyes. Suddenly there was an insanely loud sound coming from somewhere that was so strange it is impossible to describe.

"IT MUST HAVE NOT BEEN COMPLETELY OFF OR IT TURNED BACK ON!!" Edd yelled over the sound, when suddenly there was an explosion-sound, and the Eds and Sarah were somehow _thrown_ out of Ed's cellar and into the air.

"SARAH!!" Ed yelled as his sister flew threw the air in a different direction than him, for some reason he didn't get. "SARAH!" he yelled again as his sister yelled his name back at him.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, SOCKHEAD!!" Eddy yelled as they flew through the air, seeing a lightning bolt going right through a hole in Edd's house over the machine. And then, as Eddy hit the ground, all went black for him as the three were knocked unconscious…

Undetermined Amount of Time Later

Eddy groaned as he sat up, and stretched. _'What a bad dream,' _he thought, as he got up. He looked around, and didn't quite recognize the place. "WHERE AM I?!" he yelled suddenly, looking around in a panic. He couldn't figure out where he was, now that he saw he was in a metallic room, and saw Edd and Ed on the ground. "Ed! Double D! Wake up you two!" he yelled, causing them to stir.

"Where are we?" Ed asked, looking around. He got up, and looked around, as was Edd.

"Strange… I swear we were knocked unconscious outside, not in a room made of metal," Edd said, looking around. "We must have been drug into here by someone," Edd said as he looked around.

"Yeah, I guess," Eddy said, and saw a door. "Well, boys, lets go see where we are," he said, as he walked to the door. "I'm leaving this room," Eddy said, walking up to the door, and turning the knob. He gasped as the door opened.

"What is it, Ed-" Edd said, and gasped halfway through the word "Eddy"…

**A/N: **Sorry for the cliffhanger, folks! Just had to leave a cliffhanger in this chapter, it's how I planned this chapter out to be. But it won't be long till you find out what happened! And I'll have all my disclaimers and give credit at the end in the credits, so yeah. But I forgot to say I don't own EEnE, but why would I write this if I did? If I did I'd make this an episode, not a story.


	3. The Eye of the Storm

**The Final Ed-Down**

Chapter 3: The Eye of the Storm

"_Yeah, I guess," Eddy said, and saw a door. "Well, boys, lets go see where we are," he said, as he walked to the door. "I'm leaving this room," Eddy said, walking up to the door, and turning the knob. He gasped as the door opened._

"_What is it, Ed-" Edd said, and gasped halfway through the word "Eddy"…_

Ed, Edd, and Eddy looked out a door and beyond it, saw probably the most distressing sight they had ever seen. They had seen the cul-de-sac flooded and completely destroyed before, yes, but never anything like this. They weren't sure where they were, but the saw the cul-de-sac full of muddy water with a tree floating down the lane, garbage floating about, and houses nearly completely destroyed. "My house, it's completely ruined," Eddy said, seeing two trees had fell through the walls and roof of his house and it had an entire wall missing. "Guys, how did we end up in this room? Where exactly is this room?" Eddy asked, as he looked around. It was as if they were in a room that he had an idea on where it was, but he really didn't know where it was in correlation to the cul-de-sac before.

"I think it must be just some ways above Rolf's, or at least close by," Edd said, looking outside, and bowed his head in sadness. "It's hard to imagine that this happened," Edd said, and Eddy nodded.

"How did we get here, guys?" Ed asked, repeating Eddy's asking of that. Edd stood up, and thought. Before now he hadn't thought of that hard, and had assumed they had been drug here by someone. Now that he thought about it, that didn't make sense as where was that person?

"Someone must have carried us into this room from where we hit and got knocked out," Edd said, as he tried to think of who would have. "I can't think of who would've, though," he added, as he tried to think. None of the kids would have found them probably, and if they had, where was the person?

"If someone put us in this room, why aren't they here?" Eddy asked, as he stepped away from the door. "I wouldn't go out there if I put someone here," Eddy said, looking outside some more. Who would go out there anyways? The cul-de-sac was flooded with water that was contaminated as much as Ed's room.

"I don't know who would've," Edd said, looking around. "Even if it was one of the kids, they'd be in here from how bad it is," he added, before walking towards the door. "Well, we should get out of here, try to find something to eat," Edd said, as he looked down. The room was high above the water, and there was a ladder. He stepped down onto the ladder, and as he began to climb, he gasped.

"What is it, Double D?!" Ed yelled, running towards the door and stopping before falling down the fall into the water.

"There's nothing holding the room up! It's floating!" Edd said in shock, looking under the room. It was literally floating in the air, and he then shook his head. "No, that's impossible, I must be imagining it," he said, as he continued climbing down. Ed began to climb down the ladder, and Eddy watched them, as Ed laughed when he saw it was gone.

"This reminds me of the Floating Box of Death in which Evil Tim lived in the comics!" Ed said happily, as he climbed downwards. Eddy's eyes widened at the fact it really was floating.

"How is it floating?" he asked no one in particular as he too got onto the ladder and began to climb down. He looked down and saw the roof of Rolf's house, and thought he saw Rolf was sitting on it, despite the fact it was totally damaged. "Hey, guys, Rolf's on his house!" Eddy said as he saw the blue-haired foreigner.

"Really?" Edd asked, looking up excitedly. "Where?" he immediately asked, and Eddy pointed at Rolf. "Well, lets see if Rolf knows what's going on," Edd said, as he stepped onto a solid-surface that wobbled under his feet. He jumped back to the ladder in shock, and looked down. "I should have guessed there was a raft," he said, as he cautiously stepped down and walked on the raft.

Ed jumped onto the raft and Edd felt it wobble from the added weight and tensed, but nothing bad happened. Eddy too got on then, and the three looked around. "What do we use to move this thing?" Eddy asked, and looked at Ed. "Hey, Ed, remember that time you used your legs to act like a motor boat?" Eddy asked Ed, remembering that.

"Yep!" Ed yelled happily, not getting what it did with anything. He then stopped, and smiled. "I WANNA BE THE MOTOR AGAIN!!" Ed yelled happily, as he ran to the edge, and got his legs in the water, and sat on it. "Can I go now, Eddy?" Ed asked happily when Edd saw him and gasped.

"ED!" Edd yelled in shock. "Have you any idea what kind of filth is in that water and now on you?!" he asked, looking at Ed. Ed looked clueless as he shrugged.

"Relax, Double D, it's just like Ed's room probably," Eddy said, and walked towards Ed. "Get us moving towards Rolfy-boy, Ed!" Eddy said.

"Okey dokey then, Eddy!" Ed yelled happily as he began to kick his feet, moving the raft towards Rolf's house. Rolf looked up, and stood up, what he was doing Eddy or Edd couldn't make out exactly, but they were guessing he had some food and had been hiding somewhere during the storm.

As the raft approached, Rolf waved at them as he reached for a rope on the roof that was tied to part of it, and waved. "Ed-boys!" they heard him, and they could tell he was yelling. "Rolf will let you dock at his home!" he yelled, and Eddy smiled.

"Hear that, guys? Rolf's going to give us some shelter!" Eddy said excitedly. "Ed, hurry and get us there!" Eddy said happily, and Ed kicked his feet faster.

"I'll have to ask about what's happened while we were asleep," Edd said, as he watched Rolf throw the rope towards the raft and Eddy catch it. Eddy tied part of the raft to the rope, and then jumped off and onto the roof.

"Come on up, boys, its fine!" Eddy said, as Ed stood up and made a running jump onto the raft. He was smiling as Edd stepped carefully onto the roof, as he looked around.

"Rolf has food enough for you, Ed-boys," Rolf said to them, as he walked towards his chimney, where he had a little fire going by it. "Where were you hiding from the storm?"

"In a metal room, there," Edd said, pointing at where the room had been floating moments before. It was now gone, replaced by nothing.

"There is no metal room there, Head-in-Sock Ed-boy," Rolf said, laughing. "You must have been hiding in a basement or something," he said, as he carried some food towards the Eds. "Now eat, Ed-boys!" he said, and Eddy looked at the food and smiled.

"EATING IS MY MIDDLE TOE!" Ed yelled happily, hurriedly grabbing some food and eating it.

"No problem, Rolf," Eddy said, grabbing some of the food and eating it also, leaving Edd the only one not at the moment filling his stomach with Rolf's food.

"Why thank you, Rolf," Edd said, as he too began to eat some of the food. "What happened to the others, Rolf?" he asked, as he had his mouth empty of all food for a moment.

"Rolf does not know, Ed-boy," Rolf said, sadness in his voice. "Rolf was hoping you would know, but Rolf is sure we will find out soon," Rolf said to the three Eds, and Edd nodded.

"Yeah, I think so," Edd said, and then took another bite of the food.

"Hey, Rolf, you don't happen to know if the storm's gone yet, do you?" Eddy asked, looking up at Rolf, who laughed.

"For now it is, Ed-boy, but Rolf believes it is merely at the, how-do-you-say, eye of the storm," he said, and Edd then nodded. Ed and Eddy looked sort of confused.

"What's the eye of a storm, Double D?" Ed asked, as he never had heard of the eye of a storm before in his life. "Can it see us?" Edd sighed as he remembered Ed didn't know this stuff.

"The eye of the storm is the middle, Ed," Edd said to his friend. "But strangely, it's the calmest part of the storm," he explained, and Ed looked interested.

"Ohh," Ed said happily.

"So we'll get hit again?" Eddy asked, looking up. All around them were storm clouds from the hurricane, and Eddy gulped. He didn't think he'd be able to stand another time like the hurricane yesterday; that was horrible.

"Yes," Edd said, and looked around. "I'd say by tonight, too," Edd estimated, doing some math in his head and thinking. "Maybe tomorrow by noon," Edd said, as he finished thinking.

"Great, we'll have to hide again, and this time the place is completely destroyed!" Eddy said with anger in his voice at the storm, at the cul-de-sac, at a lot of different things really. "Where are we going to hide now?"

"Maybe Rolf can help, Eddy!"Ed said happily, his mouth full of food as he looked up.

"Yeah, that'd work!" Eddy said, getting up. "Hey, Rolf you got a place for us to hide when the storm hits the second time?" Eddy asked Rolf, who looked at the three Eds with eyes that looked sad.

"Rolf himself has no place to go when it hits again, if it does," Rolf said to Eddy, and then he looked at his feet. "Once Ed-boys have food in them, Rolf plans to go look for his own place to hide, sorry," Rolf said, and Eddy groaned.

"Well, boys, looks like we'll have to find another place to hide," Eddy said to the other two Eds, and Edd looked up in a little panic.

"WHAT?!" Edd yelled in shock. "THERE IS NO WHERE TO HIDE! MOST THE HOUSES ARE DESTROYED OR FLOODED!!" he panicked, looking around in a hurry, scared. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!" he yelled, as he completely lost his calmness. Yesterday Eddy thought the same, but he wasn't panicking because he was more mad than scared; Edd though was now truly afraid. He looked around, nervously.

"DIE!?" Ed yelled in shock, before realizing something. "SARAH IS MISSING!!" he yelled, looking around. "If Sarah's hurt, then I'll be in big trouble!!" Ed yelled, not even thinking for a moment his little sister could have died. It just wasn't something one really thought of happening to people you're related to.

"We aren't going to die, Sockhead!" Eddy said, now with confidence. He had a strange feel that it was true, despite yesterday he thought they would die. "And Ed, we'll find Sarah, and we'll get through this," Eddy said as he looked at the sky. "Today, we Eds become the ones who will find a place to hide, we will find the others, and we will live!" Eddy declared as he pointed at the sky. "Now, let's get moving and find a place to go!" he declared, grabbing his friends and forcing them to stand up.

"EDDY! THIS IS MADNESS!!" Edd yelled. "The only place that might have a hiding place is the junkyard!" he yelled, and then his face brightened. "Eddy, that's it! We'll hide in the junkyard!" he said in excitement.

"Then lets get moving, boys, who knows the time!" Eddy said, jumping onto the raft. "Wanna come, Rolf? It's free, for once," he said to the foreigner, who thought for a moment.

"Rolf must find his own place to hide, Ed-boys, for you three are in the Eye of the Beast," he said, before jumping into the chimney of his house and vanishing from site.

"He can't be hiding in his house; it must be filing with water!" Edd said, and it was true. There were probably holes in it, and if there weren't rain would have gotten in the chimney. "He must be getting his Nana out of his house to take her to a hiding spot easier," he said, as he looked towards the junkyard and the Eds could see a pile of trash like a mountain. He untied the rope and threw it back onto the roof, and then he himself sat and started to tie a pole together, to make moving easier on all of them.

"Well, boys, lets go," Eddy said, and Ed jumped half into the water. "Ed, full speed ahead, that-a-way!" he said, as Ed began to kick his feet.

"I'm a boat, Eddy!" Ed said happily, as he kicked his feet, moving the raft. Edd was finishing his tying the pole together, as Ed moved them past where the metal room was earlier, and when he finished he smiled.

"Eddy, I made us a pole that should reach the bottom and be able to push us along," Edd said, holding the long pole in his arms, showing it to Eddy, who smiled and took it.

"Ed, take five," he said, and Ed nodded, and got back onto the raft fully. "Ed, pushes this against the bottom and don't let go," Eddy said, as Ed grabbed the pole.

"Okey dokey, Eddy!" Ed said happily, grabbing the pole and pushing it into the water until it stopped. He then pushed it back, moving the raft slowly. It was slow, yes, but then again they had some time…

Meanwhile Underwater

In a dark, underwater cave that was at one time Edd's basement, the Quantum Transporter sat, humming away, power flowing through it. The entire thing suddenly shifted, as a pair of hands belonging to someone unidentifiable due to the murky waters tied a rope around part of it, and tugged. The figure swam back to the surface, and the machine acted like nothing happened as it continued to hum and give off warmth, when another -or was it the same? - pair of hands tied a rope to another part of it, and tugged, causing the machine to once again shift. The figure that the hands belonged to swam back up, as the machine hummed as if nothing happened.

Tension was at the ropes as they were tightened as they appeared to be pulled up, and the machine barely moved up, and the ropes gave some slack. A thump was heard, and soon after another figure was seen carrying a rope down and once again tied it up to the machine and then swam back up. The ropes tightened again, and the machine slowly was pulled up towards the surface, wobbling gently all the way from the unsteadiness. The water where it was seconds before slowly dropped temperature wise, and the water it was in rose in temperature.

"Thank God it's working," a female voice said, as the machine hit the surface and the air heated up.

"What should we do with it now, take it with us?" a male voice said, sounding friendly.

"We'll leave it here until we can get it to our base, OK?" the female voice said, as footsteps echoed.

"OK, then," the male voice said, and echoes of footsteps were heard. "What's that buddy?" the male voice asked after silence, as footsteps were still heard…

With the Eds again

"Double D, I don't have a good feeling about this," Eddy said, as they left the water-filled cul-de-sac and floated onwards towards some tree tops, which they barely saw.

"Eddy, it's a water-filled forest, what's the worse that could happen?" Edd asked Eddy, the smartest of the group as he was he now felt safe as they floated over a forest.

"Mutant Space Outlaws could invade and attempt to destroy us all!" Ed said in sheer unawareness, before looking at the other two. They looked at him like he was insane. "It was in "I am Space Outlaw: Defender of Humanity!" the miniseries!" Ed explained.

"Riiiight," Eddy said, looking around. "I still have a bad feeling about this though, it's too calm," he said, looking around.

"Well, Eddy, we are in the eye of the storm," Edd said and Eddy remembered something; something Rolf said.

"Wait, didn't Rolf say, "We are in the Eye of the Beast" or something?" Eddy asked, remembering what Rolf said to the Eds before they left to the junkyard to find shelter to wait out the storm.

"He probably meant eye of the storm, but said it in his culture's way of saying it, Eddy," Edd explained to his short, three-haired friend. "Besides, there is no such thing as the "Eye of the Beast," Eddy," Edd said, and Eddy thought.

"I guess, Double D," Eddy said to his friend. "Well, I'm sure I'm just feeling nothing important, it's not like we're going to die, right?" he asked his two friends.

"We won't die, Eddy, you said so yourself!" Ed said happily, his happiness gave Eddy reassurance somehow, and the three smiled…

Meanwhile Underwater in the Forest

A cloud of mud rose n the water as a black shadow went over the land, a wooden pole hitting the mud below and making dust rise, and fish swam towards the shadow and towards the cul-de-sac in a hurry, as if in a panic. They went around the shadow and the pole though, as a shadow slowly moved on the underwater ground of the forest floor towards the pole and the small, square shadow, but nothing was above the water to make that shadow. Nothing, as it went after the fish that were panicking about it. It enveloped one fish, which soon turned pure black and hit the bottom, before melting away into the shadow, as if it was never more than part of it. The trees that the shadow hit slowly began to rot in a hurry, but when the small, square shadow hit it nothing happened, the pole seemed to not recognize it, as it kept on going, the fish school fleeing from it still. Then, suddenly, there was a "thunk", and the pole stopped moving, for a second, just standing there, and then began moving seconds later…


	4. The Wall of the Eye Approaches

**The Final Ed-Down**

Chapter 4: The Wall of the Eye Approaches

Disclaimer From Author: Before this chapter begins, there is something I would like to say. All physical injuries happening while reading this are NOT to be responsible to me.

As Ed, Edd, and Eddy sat on the raft as it floated in the water that was at one time a forest, they were completely unaware of the shadow beneath the water. "Remember the time when we had that "Cruise boat" scam, Eddy?" Edd asked, as they sat on the raft and talked about the days before the storm.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Eddy said. "Worked pretty well until the Kankers showed up, didn't it?" he asked, remembering the horrible day the Kankers gave them with it.

"Other than that, it'd have actually been a success," Edd said to his friend as the raft continued floating.

"And we'd have had jawbreakers!" Ed yelled, before seeing something. "Look!" he said, pointing forward as he stood up, and suddenly, a thunk was heard when the Eds looked to where Ed pointed. "AH!!" he yelled, falling backwards and hitting the water, making a splash.

"Ed!" Edd and Eddy yelled, rushing towards the edge of the raft, and looking for their friend, and as they looked they heard yelling from further than they could reach.

"EDDY! DOUBLE D!! HELP!" Ed yelled, struggling to stay above the water with his head, and he was barely staying above.

"WE'LL GET YOU OUT OF THERE, ED, DON'T WORRY!" Edd yelled, grabbing the pole they had used earlier to move, and him and Eddy held it out, close enough for Ed to grab.

"Grab on, Ed!" Eddy yelled, hoping Ed would.

"GOT IT!" Ed yelled, grabbing the pole, before suddenly his eyes widened. "SOMETHING IS EATING MY LEG!" he yelled, before suddenly he was pulled under water, and then the pole snapped, his hands still holding on to part of it.

"Ed…," Eddy said as he watched some bubbles come up out of the water. "He- He's gone," Eddy said, as tears began to swell in his eyes. Edd was having tears begin to swell up also.

"We tried our best, Eddy," Edd said, as he sat down and rested his face in his palms. Tears were going down his cheeks from his seeing his best friend just get pulled underwater, and without a doubt die.

Eddy tried to fight back the tears, tried to keep himself together for both him and Edd, when suddenly they heard something hit the surface. Eddy looked up, thinking it'd be a coat or something, but it wasn't… It was alive… And it was Ed. "ED!" he yelled in shock. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"HELP ME, GUYS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEG!" Ed yelled, before Edd too looked up, and saw the boy in the water. He quickly stood up, and looked at Ed, shock stopping him from talking.

"I'm coming, Lumpy, don't worry!" Eddy yelled, as he prepared to dive in and try to save his friend, before Edd grabbed him. "What are you doing, Double D!? We have to save Ed!"

"Eddy, if you go in you won't be able to save him! He's too far away!" Edd yelled, trying to keep his friend from doing this, he knew he'd lose one friend but losing two, that was too much for Edd in one day alone.

"HELP!" Ed yelled, before grabbing a tree branch. "Thank you, Mr. Tree!" Ed said happily, as he held on, and watched as Eddy and Edd argued.

"Double D, let me go get him!" Eddy yelled, pushing Edd out of the way, and was about to dive in, before Edd looked at him sadly.

"Eddy, I don't want to lose Ed either, but I don't want you to also be lost, we can move the raft towards Ed once I get the pole fixed, Eddy," he said as he tried to stop his friend from diving into the water and also dying probably.

"Ed, just wait and we'll get you once we fix the pole!" Eddy yelled, and looked to Edd. "We better get it fixed fast, he's probably tired," Eddy said, before looking back, and all he saw was the tree Ed had been hanging onto earlier, no Ed anywhere. "ED!" Eddy yelled, looking around. "He let go, he's gone!" Eddy yelled, before taking a breath. "I'm going to look for him!" Eddy yelled, before getting to dive in again, and once again Edd grabbed Eddy's collar, stopping him. "LET GO!"

"Eddy, we have to live, Ed might just be floating back to the cul-de-sac, he's probably going to try to find Rolf and hide with him," Edd said, trying to convince himself of this too. Eddy could tell that Edd doubted his own words, that they both agreed that Ed was gone for good; but Eddy couldn't figure out why Edd was lying to himself too.

"We'd have heard him yelling if he was floating away," Eddy said to Edd, as tears filled his eyes.

"Eddy, we have to at least try to get on, we can look for Ed on the surface, but we have to get to a hiding place before the hurricane hits, Ed would want us to," Edd said, he too having tears in his eyes and now running down his cheeks.

"But Ed would have looked for us too if we went missing! I know he would," Eddy said, as he also began to feel a tear going down his cheek. He lost one of his friends, probably his best friend, and now he couldn't even see Ed's funeral; there wouldn't even be one he thought.

"Eddy, we have to try to find shelter; if Ed is alive and we die, how would he feel?" Edd asked Eddy, tears now running down both their faces as they sat there on the raft. Eddy nodded sadly, realizing Edd was right and that they had to survive, in case Ed had lived.

"Lets look for Ed first, then go to the junkyard and hide," Eddy said as he wiped a tear off his face, and Edd nodded, before he began to fix the pole so that they could move the raft…

Somewhere near the cul-de-sac

Three people sat on a raft, looking around for food to eat, and they were carrying some spears for fish, one had just a net. As they looked around, Ed slowly moved by, floating in the water as he slept. "It's Ed, what do we do?" one of them asked, looking at Ed. The voice sounded like a girl was saying it.

"Get him on the raft, but make sure he doesn't know it's us until we get to safety, got it?" another said, this one sounded like a boy and you could tell he was wearing a hat, even though you couldn't see his facial features.

"Got it," the girl said, as she turned to the other boy. "Hey, can you help me get Ed on the raft?"

"Sure thing, right buddy?" the boy asked, as he walked over, carrying a piece of wood in his other hand as the girl and him grabbed Ed, and pulled him onto the raft. The boy looked at Ed and smiled. "That's a good one, buddy! We'll have to tell that to Ed when he wakes up!" he said, laughing.

"Hey, this isn't the time for jokes, we got to get Ed back to safety before he wakes up, I doubt Double D and Eddy left him to get found," the other boy snapped, turning around. The boy with the piece of wood nodded, as the raft began floating away from where they found Ed; and in the opposite direction he had came from…

In a Large Room

Ed sat up, cold as he looked around. He was once again in a room, this time though it wasn't metal but it was made out of wood and had a glass window and a door that was on the wall, and one on the floor like a cellar. "Hello? Eddy? Double D? Where are you guys!?" Ed yelled as he looked around, trying to find someone he recognized. Then he turned around, and looked out the window, and the door opened. "Who are you?!" Ed asked, seeing the three people walk in, not knowing who they were.

"Hey, Ed's awake, guys!" the girl said, as they walked in, and the other two looked at Ed. "Ed, it's me, Nazz," the girl said as Ed looked at them. "Johnny and Kevin are here also," she said, and Ed then finally recognized them. Johnny was a kid with a darker skin color, a buzz-cut, a white t-shirt and a board with a face drawn on it named Plank.

"What about Sarah?" Ed asked, hoping that his baby sister would be with these three.

"We don't know where Sarah is, Ed," Johnny said, and the others looked just as sad as Ed was when he realized Sarah might be dead. They knew that Ed would guard Sarah with his life since she was his sister, and in truth they thought that everyone else was gone and didn't feel a need to find them. "We thought you and the other two Eds were wherever she was until we found you," Johnny explained.

"Do you know where the other two Eds are?" Kevin asked. Ed was surprised at Kevin not saying dorks; then again in the light of the situation Kevin was really concerned, he never wanted the others to die; he honestly didn't want the Eds to get hurt in the hurricane either really.

"They were headed to a cave!" Ed said happily, not remembering where Edd and Eddy were going other than a cave; which wasn't too helpful.

"What cave?" Kevin asked Ed, who looked at Kevin, and thought for a second before losing focus.

"I forget," Ed said, and he really had forgotten. "Rolf was happy to see us though!" he said happily, remembering Rolf.

"You found Rolf!?" Nazz asked, hearing that the Eds had seen another one of the kids.

"Yep, then he jumped into a chimney!" Ed said, sounding insanely ridiculous but in all honestly telling the truth.

"Stop fooling around, dork, he didn't jump into a chimney," Kevin said, thinking that Ed was really just fooling around with the jumping into a chimney bit.

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled at the boy with a hat. "Why would Ed make that up?"

"I'm not though, he did!" Ed protested at the same time and louder than Nazz was talking, and Kevin growled at him. It sounded so ridiculous that it was really hard to belief Rolf had jumped into a chimney, but other than that Kevin didn't really doubt Ed on seeing him. He didn't think Ed would have been able to make that up, with his attention span.

"Well, Ed, just try to help us get supplies for the eye of the storm hitting again," Nazz said to him, and he nodded in obedience. Getting stuff was something he could do; a lot of things other than that he couldn't really do…

In the Junkyard on the Raft

Edd and Eddy looked at the mounds of garbage that were now partially under water, looking at it all. "Hey, Double D, you think your machine had anything to do with any of this?" Eddy asked, as their raft floated around.

"It's possible, Eddy, but if it did we're lucky it didn't do anything worse; unless the worst is on its way," Edd replied to his friend, and thought. "It might have caused that explosion though, when I think about it," Edd said as he continued thinking.

"Hey, is it normal for hurricanes to be that big?" Eddy asked as he pulled the raft into a mountain of garbage and stepped off the raft and onto it.

"I'd say that was an average sized-one, but the dam probably broke upstream," Edd said, thinking about the flood and the wind and all the stuff that happened. All in all, it seemed like a regular hurricane; just in the wrong place.

"Well, Double D, how long until the hurricane hits for the last time?" Eddy asked as Edd too stepped off the raft, and the two tied it to the junk they stood on, so that it wouldn't float away hopefully. It was essentially their only chance of moving around, so it was really needed.

"I'd say we have until tonight, Eddy," Edd answered as he looked at the clouds. "Unless they slow or speed up soon, that is," he added, watching them. "We should probably start to get ready for it hitting again," he said, as he watched.

"Well, Double D, what do we use to hide in?" Eddy asked as he looked around. "There really isn't a cave here right now, and if it'll hit tonight," Eddy said, looking around as nervousness went into his voice.

"We'll have to make one, Eddy, it isn't impossible to do that," Edd said, as he looked around. "From the structure of these piles, though, it might prove difficult," he said, looking around. "But, we should be able to manage," he added, looking at it some more.

"Well, Double D, we've always done what we wanted, no matter how hard it was, before," Eddy said, and truthfully too. "But we had Ed," he said, realizing that they were missing one person from their group, and wondered if they'd be able to succeed without him.

"We'll have to succeed for Ed, without him this time," Edd said, himself sad at Ed's vanishing. "Let's hope we find him alive and well after the storm," Edd said, as the two began to move junk to make a cave.

"I hope so," Eddy whispered to himself, as he began to help…

With Ed, Johnny, Kevin, and Nazz.

"So, Nazz, now that the others aren't here maybe we could hang out?" Kevin asked the girl, who now was really the only person here that was a close friend. Johnny was a bit too weird for him and Ed was Ed.

"I guess," Nazz said, not really having any reason to care if they hung out or didn't; they had done this before, but Rolf had always been there also. "As long as you don't try to do anything that gets you hurt," she added, knowing that Kevin was going to try to impress her with something probably.

Ed and Johnny walked into the room from outside, holding a bucket of clams. "The storm is approaching, Kevin!" Johnny said, as Kevin was startled from the door opening and being slammed.

"That's not good," Kevin said, looking out the window. "How long until probably?"

"I'd say tonight," Johnny said, and Ed nodded.

"We got some clams," Ed said, as they all looked at the bucket.

"If only we had some way to cook them," Kevin said, before looking at Ed and muttering, "Dork" under his breath.

"We could make a fire, if we find some wood," Nazz said, and looked at the three boys. "Kevin, Ed, Johnny, you three go look for wood for a fire outside, I'll look inside," Nazz said, and the three boys nodded and left the room. Nazz then opened the door on the floor, and walked down the stairs. "Maybe there will be something down here we didn't see earlier," she said, as she opened a door, and walked into a room. All that was heard in there was a loud humming and the door was left open a tad, and a glow came out…

Outside the room

"We're lookin' for firewood, firewood, firewood!" Ed sang, as he looked around. "What does firewood look like now?"

"Any wood that'll burn, dork," Kevin said, as the raft hit a house's roof. "This'll have some I bet," he said, getting off the raft and onto the roof, as the three followed. They grabbed shingles for fire wood; getting in and out of the house would be too hard.

"Plank says that this house has some wood inside!" Johnny said, looking down the chimney.

"How are we going to get it out of the house then?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow at the kid.

"You could lower me down with a rope and I could grab the wood!" Ed said happily, suggesting a plan that actually sounded like it'd work.

"That might just work," Kevin said, thinking about it. "Johnny, tie a rope around Ed, and prepare to lower him down the chimney," Kevin said to Johnny, who grabbed a rope and tied it around Ed, who was by the chimney.

He grabbed the end of the rope tightly as Ed slid into the chimney, and then the rope tugged, almost sending Johnny flying down the chimney, but his head kept him from sliding down it. "HELP!" he said, as he barely held the rope, and Kevin ran over and grabbed his feet.

"Ed weighs too much," Kevin said, as he pulled Johnny out and helped hold the rope, the two of them slowly letting Ed lower into the chimney until the rope was given a tug. "Pull!" he said, as the two boys began to pull the rope back up, and soon they saw Ed coming out of the chimney, some fire wood from the fire place down below in his hands. "Good job," Kevin said, before a mouse climbed onto Eds head. "You aren't keeping the mouse," he said to Ed, knowing the mouse would eat their food.

"MOUSE!?" Ed yelled in panic, throwing the wood in the air, and running around in panic. "GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" he yelled, as the mouse flew through the air and landed in the water before swimming away. Kevin and Johnny were staring at him furiously… Well, Johnny not so much. Johnny was laughing. "What?"

"YOU LOST OUR FIREWOOD ALMOST, DORK!!" Kevin yelled, hitting Ed over the head with his fist. "Johnny, get the firewood out of the water, make sure Ed doesn't throw it again," he said to Johnny who nodded.

"That's right, Plank, Ed threw the firewood in the air!" Johnny said to Plank as he got the wood out of the water. Ed merely smiled innocently as Kevin yelled at him….

I won't update as soon this time, I have a lot of work to do now a days sadly.


	5. Shelter From the Storm

**The Final Ed-Down**

Chapter 5: Shelter from the Storm

Edd walked into the make-shift cave, as winds outside began to pick up and rain fell in torrents. Eddy sat on the side, looking outside. "I hope Ed found shelter," Eddy said, as he looked outside, and sighed. His friend Ed had been his closest out of the two other Eds, just as he had been to Double D. Something about him just was there that made him likable, Eddy didn't know what though.

"So do I, Eddy," Edd said, as he looked around. "We should set something up to keep the wind and rain out," he said, as the rain blew into the cave.

"Yeah, I guess," Eddy muttered, as he walked over to a piece of fiber glass and set it on the opening of the cave, blocking the outside-forces, as Edd lit a match. "Get that lantern lit," Eddy said to Edd as the match died, and Edd soon lit a lantern.

"So, what are we going to do?" Edd asked as he looked at his friend. Him and Eddy had gone through a lot of things, but one thing was different this time: Ed wasn't there with them. Yeah, they could survive houses falling on them and stuff, but sometimes they would get hurt from less-painful things in worse ways actually, which was strange enough. Even stranger was that to any outsider, it'd be funny things such as getting smashed by a very fat Jimmy who Eddy was trying to make a sumo wrestler. It was as if their life was a cartoon.

"I don't know, Double D," Eddy said to Edd, as he sighed. "We could look for that machine of yours and make the place better, right?"

"Yes, but chances are it's now dysfunctional," Edd said, as the wind howled and he shook in fear. Thunder boomed, and then, just wind and rain was heard.

"This is worse than when we were with Ed," Eddy said to Edd, who nodded. "Maybe the storm isn't as bad, but without Ed it's just worse," he said, realizing that himself. "We're not going to die though," he said, hope in his voice.

"Eddy, how are we going to survive! We have nothing!" Edd yelled, and Eddy's eyes widened. He didn't like hearing that, it made him know that his saying they won't die was wrong.

"We'll find a way," he said, despite the fact he doubted it. The last thing he wanted was Edd and him to give up hope; then they were goners for sure. His brother himself told him that the worst thing to do when trying to do something was say you couldn't; the odds might be against you, but you can still do it.

"Y-your right," Edd said, stopping himself from saying Eddy was insane. He too doubted it, but hey, hope helped get things done sometimes, right? "Eddy, when this blows over, we'll look for Ed," he said to Eddy, putting a hand on his friends' shoulder. "Besides, he'll probably look for us too," Edd said to Eddy, who nodded in agreement…

With Ed

Ed walked down the stairs, following Nazz, Kevin, and Johnny. They had told him not to come, yes, but he was being sneaky, thinking they were hiding something cool from him. As a door opened, he stopped and pressed himself against the wall, watching a light emit from it and could see the faces of the three grow happy, as they walked in and closed the door behind them. Ed then walked down the stairs to the door, and looked into a crack. He didn't honestly know why he was doing this; it was as if an instinct told him to. "Double D's machine," Ed said in awe, as the three walked around it, and sat down cross-legged, forming a triangle that everyone in was facing the center.

"What do we do now?" Kevin asked, the center of the machine glowing very softly, but bright enough to make the room around it glow too.

"We have to get Ed out of here before he finds out, if he knows he'll never listen to us telling him anything," Nazz said, and Ed's eyes widened. They were talking about something that he would find as reason to not trust them; obviously he needed to know though. "If he finds out, he'll probably flee and find Eddy and Double D to tell them," she said.

"He'll go out looking for them regardless, Nazz," Johnny said, Ed barely seeing him as he was on the far side. "We have to make him go when the storm dies down," he said, as he held Plank to his ear. "What's that, Plank? You think we should use this machine to make him leave?" he asked, and the other two nodded, knowing that it was a good idea.

"I'll put it in, so that we know we don't mess up, and accidently kill him," Kevin said, as he pulled a keyboard towards him, and Ed saw what he was typing.

"Ed leave and find Eddy and Double D," he read on the machine's screen, and then numbers flashed across, and then, the screen glowed green and nothing at all happened really. Ed knew that it would do it in a discrete way, if possible.

"Good, now what else were we to do?" Kevin asked, when a shadow enveloped the machine, and Ed grew cold, and his teeth shattered as a voice was heard soon…

"C-co-cold," Ed said, teeth chattering as he listened to the voice, and it sounded dark… Evil in fact.

"Get the Ed-boy to the others, and wait for further instructions," the voice said, as the shadow slowly went away from the machines outside and into the center of it, and Ed noticed ice covered the door now, and was unable to see inside. Knowing that he should get out, he walked up the stairs in a hurry, closing the door behind him as he left the stair case.

"I gotta get outta here soon," Ed said, fear in his voice as he felt his heart beat at an insanely fast pace. He was genuinely scared… He felt the presence of some evil force. It was from the machine, he knew that much… And he knew Edd needed to know. But, what he didn't know was how he'd tell Edd… He couldn't go out until the storm was done, but he knew that he's get to Edd and Eddy regardless.

As he sat there thinking, in the outside a shadow grew out from the building, engulfing trees, animals, and rocks. It wasn't a regular shadow either; nothing blocked the sun but it still was just growing, as if the land slowly and unnaturally was darkening. He wondered if he'd ever see Edd and Eddy again… and how…

The Junkyard

Eddy and Edd looked at the fire, thunder from outside booming loudly, making it hard for them to talk without yelling. The rain beat down on the cave's entrance which was still blocked, and they heard it louder than ever before. "THIS IS TOO LOUD!" Eddy yelled, as he got up, screaming at the top of his lungs at the heavens. "SHUT THE RAIN UP!" he yelled, knowing no reply would come.

"Eddy, calm down!" Edd yelled, but closer to regular talking level than Eddy was. "We'll have to just try to wear it out!" he said, as he put his hands closer to the little fire they were burning for heat. Edd told Eddy that the last thing they wanted was to get too cold.

"I know, but it's DRIVING ME CRAZY!!" Eddy yelled, exploding at the end of his sentence. How could Edd be so sane in this thing he had no idea, but the boy with a sock on his head was remaining sane and how didn't concern Eddy.

"Eddy, we need to stay calm and think of what to do after we get out!" Edd yelled in reply, still quieter than Eddy had been earlier. Eddy sat back down, and sighed, knowing that Edd as right.

"Well, what do we do?" Eddy asked, raising an eyebrow as the noise from outside started to quiet down a bit, less thunder but the rain stayed the same. "We can't walk, we have to use that one raft so splitting up and looking for Ed won't work," Eddy said, thinking.

"We'll get some food first thing after the storm, and look for Ed after getting any food we can in a place it won't get rats or bugs, or spoil," Edd said. "Preferably we find a safe of sorts to put it in," he added, looking around.

"Has to be some safe somewhere we can use, Double D, it's a junkyard!" Eddy said, pointing out that they were probably able to just dig down and find a safe.

"True," Edd said, nodding. "But we'll have to find food; the Jawbreaker Factory might just above water-levels, as it was on a hill- wait!" Edd said, realizing that and jumping up. "We get to the Jawbreaker Factory, and if it's standing at all we turn that into a make-shift home! We'll get food and shelter, it's perfect!" he yelled happily, realizing how that'd be such a fool proof plan; so he thought.

"YOU'RE A GENIUS, DOUBLE D!" Eddy yelled happily, jumping up also. "And all the jawbreakers we can eat would be there!" he yelled happily, before the two sat down again. "We just have to get there," Eddy said, thinking. "Which I haven't a clue how to," he said.

"Neither do I, but the water level should start going down in a few days, and then we'll be able to find my Quantum Transporter and use it to fix the cul-de-sac," Edd said to Eddy, as the two smiled in excitement of how they were going to live for sure, how they would survive.

Eddy stretched his arms up and yawned, and ten looked at Edd who did the same thing on the other side of their little cave. "I think we should get some sleep, best thing we can do," Eddy said, laying down on the compacted garbage. It was worse than Ed's room, but it was all the two had to sleep in really. "Good night, don't let the bugs get you," he said, snickering as Edd's eyes bolted open at the thought of sleeping on a pile of garbage.

"IT'S SO UNSANITARY!" he yelled, his sanity finally snapping from the situation. How anyone could sleep on this was beyond him. "I CAN'T SLEEP ON THIS!"

"Double D, shut your eyes and… IMAGINE IT'S YOUR BED!" Eddy yelled at him, the end of the statement his voice exploding. Edd looked at the garbage, and closed his eyes.

"It's just my bed, it's just my bed," he said to himself, repeating it over and over again, trying to convince himself that it was true; that it really was his bed. It was hard, but he layed onto the garbage, still saying it to himself, and then stopped. "It's not going to hurt, it's better than nothing, Eddward," Edd said after the small pause, trying to convince himself that he needed to fall asleep on the junky, and slowly but surely he fell asleep, Eddy already had been asleep for a while by the time Edd was, but they both soon fell asleep, with hopes of a bright tomorrow…

The Submerged Forest

Underwater in what used to be the woods, a school of fish swam, but they were mainly black; like shadows. But, something was different. Their eyes were red, and from their eyes went a line that was red, and from it things that looked like fins that were made out from the rest of the fish from the red outline. The fish were swimming in part of the forest that had been infected by the shadow, the trees were snarled and evil looking, the fish saw a blue-colored fish that looked like it was trying to get out, and instantly the school attacked. Their mouths had once looked like the blue-colored fish's mouth, but now they looked like they were from an angler fish's mouth; on a smaller scale, of course. The blue-colored fish swam away as fast as it could, when an arrow shot down into the water, missing it. The shadowy fish attacked, and it was like a feeding frenzy of sharks, when an arrow shot through the water, hitting one of the shadowy fish and the others scattered, the blue-colored fish now having just a skeleton remaining as its skeleton sunk. The shadowy fish with the arrow in it struggled and fought, but the arrow was pulled out of the water, and three voices were heard. "It's different," one said, female.

"I feel funny," another voice said, also female.

"You always do, idiot," another voice said, also female.

Where Ed Is

Ed looked out the window, he had talked to Johnny and he was told that this was the clubhouse the Eds once built; apparently it too became more metallic and stronger as did the room the Eds woke up in had been; only Ed didn't see any connection. All he knew or cared about was getting out; away from the evil presence he had felt in the basement. "Ed, what'cha gonna do when the storm ends?" Johnny asked, trying to make conversation with the boy. He knew what was going to happen, but he couldn't let Ed know.

"Find Eddy and Double D, of course!" Ed said happily, somewhat forgetting that Johnny too was helping that evil presence. "What about you?"

"Me and Plank want to fix up the cul-de-sac, he says he wants to build a home out of metal so this doesn't happen to us again!" Johnny said happily too, and it seemed genuine. Ed figured that made sense to Johnny so it did to him, but he didn't understand it at all because he wasn't exactly sure why metal wouldn't do what wooden houses did.

"Why metal?" Ed asked dumbly, thinking that metal was the same as wood in strength. His basement had been metal-partially and that still happened to it.

"Because metal's able to bend, instead of snap!" Johnny said happily. "Plus Plank doesn't like the idea of cutting down trees to make a house," Johnny answered, after a pause that seemed kind of guilty.

"What about brick, like they do in Atlantis in "Atlantis: Tale of Doom"?" Ed asked happily, remembering in the comic about Atlantis he read once they had brick houses, and how cool they looked.

"That'd be cool too, but I don't know where to find bricks," Johnny said, and Ed stood still, not blinking, not getting the point of not knowing where to find bricks. Why didn't Johnny just build it with sticks?

"Why don't you just build it with sticks, Johnny!" Ed yelled happily, letting his thoughts go into the world like he always did. Sometimes the world needed random outbursts.

"Because then it'll fall over easier, Ed!" Johnny said, pointing out the obvious, but sometimes Ed seemed to need the obvious pointed out. Ed knew that somewhere in his brain, but it didn't exactly come out into his mind that he let out. AKA; he knew it subconsciously and truly consciously was this clueless.

"Yes they will, just like London's Bridge!" Ed yelled, and grabbed Johnny's hands, swung him under him, then swung his arms up and let go of Johnny, sending the bald boy flying into the ceiling, leaving a Johnny-shaped dent in it.

"ED!" Nazz yelled, seeing Johnny fly into the ceiling. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Yeah, dork," Kevin said, seeing what happened also, and staring at Ed.

"I helped Johnny fly, but he forgot to open the door!" Ed yelled happily, trying to show that Johnny hit the roof, which he called the door.

"Ed, don't help him fly inside," Nazz said, putting her left hand on her hip and her face in her right palm and sighed. Ed was a complete idiot and she knew that, but why did she of all people have to be in this area with him.

"Unless you want me to pound you," Kevin started before Nazz sighed and rolled her eyes, wishing that Kevin wasn't always such a Mr. Tough Guy, especially now. Why did he always have to threaten to pound the Eds like that? She didn't know, but this wasn't the time for it.

"Kevin, this isn't the time for beating people, no matter how much they need it," Nazz said to him, sighing. "We'll have to have someone help us until Johnny gets better, and Ed's there and able," she said, knowing that Ed would probably leave as soon as he could to find Edd and Eddy, but not concerned.

"Yeah… whatever," Kevin said, grumbling about not being able to do anything. "You better not mess up when you help me get food tomorrow, or I _will_ pound you," Kevin said, glaring at Ed who looked out the window, which was boarded up for all but the small lines of visibility, just a little but enough to see outside.

"Do not worry; I will fend off the Atlantians!" Ed yelled happily, as he looked off to the flooded area around them.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Nazz asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Never before had she seen someone look out a window like that so intently.

"Watching for Atlantians, they feed on the flesh of the scared!" Ed yelled, looking out the window, his eyes scanning the outside carefully for any sign of attacking Atlantians. He saw no signs of them, just rain, lightning, and waves. "They must be waiting for the storm to end before they feast upon our bowels!" Ed yelled, his words echoeing…

The Cave in Which Edd and Eddy Are In

A huge clap of thunder was heard, and Edd jolted up awake, startled out of his wits. "AHHHH!!" he yelled in shock, looking around while screaming in shock and terror. As he realized it was just thunder and that he wasn't hurt, he quieted down, but not before noticing the door to the cave was open, and Eddy missing. He jolted up, and looked around. Where was Eddy?! "EEEEEDDDDDYYYYYY!!" Edd yelled, looking for his friend, and thought Eddy might be just outside. He walked out of the cave, and the rain poured down on him and he shivered. It was much colder out here.

"DOUBLE D! GET BACK INSIDE, I CAUGHT A FISH!" Eddy's voice yelled from somewhere, and Edd looked in the direction of the sound, and looked up. It was morning, the main bad part of the storm must have passed, he figured.

"REALLY?! A FISH?!" he yelled back, and saw a short figure walking back, a fish-shape in his hand.

"YEP! IT'S A REAL BIG ONE TOO!" he yelled proudly, as he walked back towards Edd, carrying the fish which was about as big as him, and he drug it across the ground and carried to sticks.

"THAT FISH IS HUGE!" Edd yelled, seeing the blue fish that was about the size of Eddy, and stared at it. It appeared to look a lot like the fish Eddy and Rolf used to duel back along time ago, and Edd remembered that day. It was weird, he had to admit, but seeing fish that big made him glad.

"I KNOW! LET'S GET BACK INSIDE SO WE CAN COOK IT!" Eddy yelled, knowing full well they couldn't keep it and would have to just eat as much as they could, before putting whatever was left on the raft and eat the good parts that weren't spoiled after sitting on the raft that long. It might not be much, but if he could catch that big of fish today he certainly could again.

"AYE-AYE, EDDY!" Edd yelled, jokingly using nautical terms in light of the very sailor-like situation they were in and trying to lighten the situation up. "I'LL GET THE PORT SIDE AND YOU CAN HAVE STARBOARD!" he yelled. Eddy didn't get the joke, and said so.

"WHAT?! I DON'T GET IT!" Eddy yelled, now walking into the cave, and slowly tuning his voice down. He did well, he thought. His brother had taught him how to fish with spears and never did Eddy think he'd need it; he was glad he learned, or they'd go starving a little longer.

"Port is left, starboard is right, it's a joke on nautical termination," Edd explained, as the two walked back in. "Put the fish on the cleanest spot you can find, Eddy, we'll sleep a bit more and then cook it," Edd said, and Eddy nodded. Made sense to him, they'd need to think of a plan and they'd be able to see better also. Maybe they'd find something to put the fish in to keep it. Edd and Eddy sat down, before lying back and closing their eyes, and soon enough, they were sleeping as the storm slowly got better outside, and Edd knew that when they woke up they'd be able to do something productive…

A/N: Sorry for the delay, Chapter six should be sooner, as should the other chapters after words. See you next time!


	6. The Worst Ends

**The Final Ed-Down**

Chapter 6: The Worst Ends

Somewhere That Hasn't Been in This Fanfic Yet

A girl with red hair sat up, her eyes open. She looked around, and noticed she was in a cave, and stood up. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around for an answer on where she was. "SOMEONE! ANYONE?"

"Your awake, Sarah!" a voice said from outside, as a boy about as old as Sarah was ran into the cave. He had braces like a ring around his head, and hair that went out in a fluff. "You were out cold for two days!"

"WHAT?!" Sarah yelled, shocked. "Wait… JIMMY!" she yelled, hugging the boy wearing a ripped, blue, long-sleeved shirt and white pants. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, I just woke up here yesterday, and saw you outside so I drug you into the cave so you didn't get hurt," Jimmy said, hugging Sarah in return. The two had been best friends before the storm and that hadn't change at all. If anything, they'd be closer now, having to do whatever it means to survive. Of course, they had to stay together for the best chance to live through this, as team work was a must.

"What have you been doing?" Sarah asked, looking out and seeing it was still raining, that the hurricane hadn't passed yet.

During the less-strong part of the hurricane Jimmy, like Eddy, had been out of the cave he was staying in, to do something. The what, though, was different. "I was trying to find stuff to build a raft, we're obviously not in the cul-de-sac, so we need to find a way to get out of here," he said, and Sarah looked at him like he was insane; she had no idea why they needed a raft.

"Why do we need a raft?" she asked, breaking the silence that was there for some seconds.

"The area around us is partially flooded," Jimmy answered, as Sarah looked outside and saw the flooded forest, as Jimmy walked into the cave, and for just a second, he felt a chill from something seeming evil, but ignored it…

The Junkyard

Edd and Eddy sat in their cave, around the fire and by some mildly clean plates Edd cleaned using the fire to burn off bacteria, while cooking the fish. Edd said that if they found salt they could salt it so they could keep it with them longer, but Eddy couldn't find any salt around them, so they weren't doing that. "Here's some for you," Edd said, putting some fish on a plate and giving it to Edd, who picked it up and began eating.

"It's better than nothing," Eddy said, commenting on the fact this was the first thing they had for food the whole trip, as Edd started to eat some also.

"Not by much," Edd said, swallowing a bite. "But it is," he added in thought, knowing that it was better by enough to keep them alive.

"So, what are we going to do when the storm is over, Double D?" Eddy asked, raising an eyebrow. That question had been one that the two of them had been wanting an answer to for a long time, and they needed one now.

"I personally think it would be advised we find shelter better than this before anything; finding Ed would be pointless if we have no where to take him," Edd said, as he looked outside. He knew that the cul-de-sac would be in ruins mostly when the water did leave in a few days' time, the creek was already draining some water. Unfortunately, he would need to find his machine and use it to fix things if he wanted his house back to normal faster.

"Yeah… But what if we don't find shelter?" Eddy asked, bringing up a good point. They might not find a place that they could use as shelter, no one guaranteed that. "And when will the storm be done?" Eddy asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"If we don't find shelter we'll have to make shelter," Edd said, and then thought about the second question. "If we're lucky, tonight the storm will be over and we'll be able to start looking for shelter; preferably the Jawbreaker Factory," Edd said, as he looked outside.

"And if we aren't lucky?"

"A few days," Edd answered truthfully. A lot of things could happen if they weren't lucky, and none of them were good. They could easily die, or get mauled, or sick. "And who knows what things could happen in that time," Edd said to Eddy, who nodded in agreement.

"What about our search for Ed?" Eddy asked Edd, who thought. Edd shrugged, a sure sign that he had no true idea what to do there. "Wait; Double D, I got it!" Eddy yelled. "We know Ed will be looking for us, so we might travel the same area; that means we could go in a pattern, and leave a trail he might find!"

"Eddy, that's genius!" Edd yelled in happiness as he jumped up. "Eddy, this is probably the first time I've ever said this, but you can think up a plan that'll work perfectly!" Edd said in excitement.

"Hey, I am the man with the plan, as Ed would say," Eddy said, smiling at how he had thought of that plan. "Now, what about until the storm ends? What do we do until then?"

"I suppose we sit here, bored," Edd said as he sat on the ground again, sighing. "I hope Ed's alright," he said, and Eddy nodded.

"I'm sure he found shelter like you said," Eddy said, remembering how Edd said that a while ago when Eddy was worried about Ed.

"I certainly hope so…" Edd said, as he looked out at the storm…

On a raft with Ed

Ed and Kevin were on a raft, fishing for food. "Say, Kevin, what's in that door you guys went into?" Ed asked, trying to think of something to say; all that he could think of though was that door.

"NOTHING, DORK!" Kevin yelled, his temper rising at the mention of it. "Now just keep fishing," he said, glaring at Ed who was cowering.

"O-O-K," Ed said, before looking in the water. You know how he had fallen in earlier? Well, what exactly happened? I won't answer, but I will say something very similar to that suddenly happened now. "AHH!!" he yelled, falling in, water splashing up, hitting Kevin who yelled in shock, as a little bit of steam rose from him as the water rapidly evaporated.

"ED! YOU IDIOT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he yelled in anger, jumping up and shaking his fist. Soon, as Ed floated back up, Kevin jumped into the water, some steam rising from it as he did so, and grabbed the boy.

"AHH!!" Ed yelled, flailing his arms as he and Kevin went under the water, the water around them bubbling, as Ed felt that Kevin's hands were incredibly hot, and yelled under water, kicking his feet into Kevin's chest. Before Kevin could recover, Ed began swimming, going to the surface to get air, and back down. Sort of like how a dolphin swims.

Kevin was now at the surface again, breathing heavily, as he yelled at Ed. "I'LL GET YOU DORK!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" he yelled, as he climbed back onto the raft, and shook his fist, before calming down and continuing fishing.

Ed swam through the water, towards a tree that he was going to try to get in; the way he saw it he'd have to get in a tree, and find a way to get to Edd and Eddy. As he swam towards it, he began to slow, and swam like a normal person instead. He breathed heavily, tired from the water and the fight, and as he got to the tree, he jumped out of the water like a dolphin one more time, before grabbing a tree branch and swinging upside down, and then falling back into the water, yelling and laughing. "THAT WAS AWESOME!" he yelled, as he climbed up the trunk and back onto the branch, where he sat, his back slumped against the trunk. He looked at the cul-de-sac, which was in bad condition. Why had Kevin attacked him, he wondered; and why did Kevin's hands burn when they touched him? "I bet Evil Tim is possessing him!" Ed declared, pointing at the sky, having enough intelligence to not stand up…

Sometime later in the Metal Room

Nazz hit Kevin over the head as he finished telling what happened. "You idiot! Ed was supposed to leave unharmed!" she yelled, as she hit him. She didn't think Kevin was going to betray their boss so easily, not after how he owed their boss more than mere mortals could imagine.

"I didn't try, my anger just overcame me!" Kevin said in protest.

"Well, at least he did leave, didn't he?" Johnny asked, standing up, Plank in his arm. "I'm tired of acting anyways, why didn't we just kick him out?"

"Because, The Master wanted us to keep Ed so that he would decide when he left!" Nazz yelled at the two of them. "Why must the two of you be so uninterested into keeping The Master pleased?"

"He never is pleased, Nazz! NEVER!" Kevin yelled, standing up and pushing her away. "Or should I sa-," he started, before Nazz cut him off.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT UNTIL THE MASTER SAYS SO!" she yelled, hitting him in the stomach, causing him to fall. "As far as we know Ed may be near by, we can't let him know more than he already does thanks to you," she said to Kevin, who lowered his head.

"Gee, Nazz, it's not like Ed would remember. I mean, he has less brain cells than a garden house," Johnny said, laughing as he put Plank to his ear. "Plank says you all squabble like animals for food," Johnny said, laughing, before Nazz and Kevin glared at him. "Sorry," he said, as he stopped laughing.

"Anyways, now we wait for more orders from The Master. With Ed gone we should get orders soon," Nazz said.

"Yeah… Maybe we'll be able to get the Eds to him sooner?" Kevin asked, smiling in hope…

The Junkyard That Night

"Well, Eddy, should we try to get to the Jawbreaker Factory anyways?" Edd asked as he walked back into the cave outside. The storm would last longer than he though; but wouldn't be as bad as it could be probably.

"We should try anyways, this cave isn't a good place to be," Eddy said, standing up. "Lets get a move on, Double D, we gotta try at least," Eddy said as he walked outside into the rain, before jumping onto the raft. Edd jumped on, and Eddy untied the rope, smiling. "Get us to the Jawbreaker Factory, Double D!" Eddy yelled as Edd started to use a paddle to move the raft. As it floated through the junkyard, they heard thunder crack, and saw lighting streak through the sky.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea, Eddy," Edd said, before thunder clapped and nearly deafened the two.

"Sure it is, Double D!" Eddy announced when his ears finally stopped ringing.

"Are you sure?" Edd said, as the wind picked up and started to blow the waves.

"Sure is, Double D!" Eddy yelled happily, as the passed by the last pile of garbage, where Eddy grabbed a box and placed it on the raft, and stood on it.

"What are you doing?" Edd asked, watching Eddy stand there.

"Looking out for anything, Double D," Eddy said, as he looked out at the water, seeing a tall pole ahead. "I see the radio tower, Double D!" he said happily. "Where is the Jawbreaker Factory from here?"

"We're going the right way, don't worry," Edd said, as he looked at the pole go by. "Try to help me go straight, I'd hate to turn the wrong way," Edd said as he looked around.

"Got it, Double D. Tell you what way to turn so you stay straight," Eddy said, looking up. "Should I use to star's to tell what way we're going?"

"Eddy, your learning from me in traveling at night subjects, aren't you?" Edd asked, laughing. "Yeah, that'd work," he said, as he stopped laughing, Eddy watching the stars for a trail to make sure they were going straight, and Edd paddling… Sort of not what you'd think, but it worked.

"You're going left, Double D," Eddy said, as the stars moved right, and soon they went back to where they were before. "You're good," Eddy then said, nodding as he realized the stars were the way they were earlier…

Sorry for this chapter being shorter. It just didn't work being longer. Having two characters that don't interact that much is hard work for a story. Anyways, next chapter should have some action, not much though.


	7. Reunited and it Feels so Good

The Final Ed-Down

Chapter 7: Reunited and it Feels so Good

The Jawbreaker Factory, Exterior

It was early morning, as Eddy and Edd's raft came to the Jawbreaker Factory, carrying the two adolescents on the current. "Wake up, Sockhead, we're here!" Eddy yelled, causing Edd to wake up from his nap that he took while it floated and Eddy looked out, switching roles every so often.

"Finally, shelter and food that we'll be able to use long enough to get things fixed up in the cul-de-sac," Edd said, standing up as Eddy grabbed the small area of ground that was above water that the Jawbreaker Factory held. He jumped off and Edd soon followed, and they grabbed onto the raft, dragging it up to the building.

"Yeah, it's that, now we can eat then look for Ed, right?" Eddy asked, as he tied a rope around a pole and to the raft, before standing up.

"Yes, that we can do," Edd said, laughing. Eddy's plan was sure to work. Going in a pattern would mean that if Ed would be looking they wouldn't have to worry about missing him; of course they would search everywhere first, but the pattern would be going by places that Ed would look. Of course, they might have overestimated his intelligence for that part, but it seemed that it should work if they looked; it was better than them going right by Ed without knowing it.

"Well, Double D, lets eat whatever is in there and then go look for Ed," Eddy said as he opened the doors of the factory, and found it to be HUGE. A few hundred people could have lived in it, and the way it looked only three people would.

"Well, lets start eating the food we need right now; no need to eat it all at once," Edd said, as they walked towards a conveyer belt and picked up two jawbreakers, and put them in their mouths. "They taste better fresh from the factory than from the store," he said, as he savored the jawbreaker's sugar-coated surface.

"They sure do," Eddy said, as he sat in a chair and looked at all the ingredients for jawbreakers, and jawbreakers. "How long do you think we'll be able to live of these?" he asked, looking at them.

"With the water used to shape them not used yet and the energy in them, quite some time, probably," Edd said, thinking. "Of course it won't be healthy, but we'll live," he said, as he looked around. "We probably could find a room that is able to cook any fish we might catch to make a more stable diet though," he said, as he looked around.

"Yeah," Eddy said. "As much as I love jawbreakers I don't want to get sick of them because of eating them this much," he said, and smiled and laughed.

"What?" Edd asked, not seeing what was funny.

"I'm talking like you; probably the stress made me think calmer though," Eddy said, as he laughed a bit more.

"That is kind of funny, isn't it?" Edd asked, laughing a bit with Eddy, as a shadow flowed out of the window as if it was moving by itself, up the window without something making the shadow…

Where Ed Is

Ed sat on his tree, living in his own little world, in which he thought that he was waiting for a brave, fearless Space Outlaw to rescue him. "Soon the Space Outlaw's ship will land, and I will be rescued and taken to the planet of the Wibbles to fight evil!" Ed yelled, forgetting that he was really just waiting for Edd and Eddy to find him. He stood up on the tree, and waved his arms while jumping up and down. The branch wasn't big enough for that, and at that he fell into the water.

"Ah ha ha!" he laughed, splashing about as he was in the water. "This is fun!" he said, splashing his arms as he got back on the branch. A dark fin rose out of the water, and swam towards the branch, and Ed watched in fascination. It looked like a shark's fin, but was pure black. "It's a shark!" he yelled, climbing up the tree in fear, as the fin started circling the tree, before going down under water, as Ed watched the water in fear from a high-up branch. Seconds later, a shark did jump out of the water at him. Its top was pure black and the bottom dark grey, red lines going through it in a pattern, the teeth snapped shut right under Ed who climbed even higher in fear. "It's going to eat me alive!" Ed cried, climbing to the highest point, which he sat on, as the fin circled around the tree some more, before going under again.

The shark jumped up, snapping at him, and he hit the shark's nose as it went down. "Ah!" he yelled, hanging onto a branch that he nearly fell off, explaining the why his foot hat hit the shark in the nose, knocking it into the water. "Ha!" he said, climbing back up and laughing at it, as he saw a shadow moving in the water, much like a swarm of fish. A fish jumped out, resembling one of the shadowy-fish earlier, and the shark swam towards the school, as the fish swam away, jumping up and down trying to get away, the water turned a light red as the shark bit one on the surface, and soon turned back to the regular color. "Cool!" Ed said, forgetting how he nearly died as he watched the fish swim away, the shark chasing them. As he watched them, he turned around and looked towards the junkyard, hoping that soon he would see a raft. A raft that would be his reunion with his friends…

Jimmy and Sarah's Cave

Jimmy sat by the cave wall, sleeping, as Sarah sat by the fire watching him, her eyes wide open. She sensed something eerie about him that was new; something sinister, something that knew what it was like to nearly die… "Jimmy?" she asked, and he opened his eyes. "I was wondering, what happened the last time you were outside, you seem different," she said, and Jimmy looked around.

"Sarah, I almost died out there," Jimmy said. "I told you all I remember, I slipped, and then I woke up with my face almost in the water, by the raft though," he said, looking at her, and she nodded.

"Sorry, but you just seem too unlike yourself," Sarah said, sighing. "You had a lot of injuries before even, probably worse than this," she said, and he shook his head.

"Something happened, what I don't know, but I know something did happen to me," Jimmy said, shaking his head. "I try to remember, but the more I try to cloudier it gets, like a dream does," he said, and Sarah nodded. "I don't even remember feeling pain when I fell, I just… I just blanked out," he said.

"Well, the important thing is that you're alive, right?" Sarah asked, smiling, as Jimmy turned his head.

"I don't know, Sarah, I just don't know," he said, as he fell back asleep, and Sarah did the same on the other side of the cave, as a female figure stood by the cave door.

"Good job," the girl said, her voice nearly identical to Nazz's. "The master will be pleased," she said to the boy figure next to her.

"Maybe he'll forgive my last mistake in return," he said, putting a baseball cap on backwards, as the two walked onto a raft that floated off…

The Jawbreaker Factory

"C'mon, hurry Double D!" Eddy yelled as Edd ran towards the raft, carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"I'm trying, Eddy!" Edd said, as he ran towards it, trying to catch up to the moving raft. "I have to keep this bag so we can help Ed if he's hurt!" he yelled, jumping off the side, and landing on the raft. "That went better than I thought it would," he said, looking at himself, smiling. Then, he heard a splash as water went up and he closed his eyes.

"For you that is," Eddy said, as he climbed back onto the raft, shaking the water out of his clothes. "Why do you always have to say something that makes something bad happen?" Eddy asked, remembering how Edd always would say something, and something bad would happen related to it for some reason.

"Well, Eddy, if I knew I'm sure I'd find a way to stop it from happening," Edd said, laughing a bit. "Anyways, are we going to start on the look for Ed by going this way, or through the junkyard where he thinks we are?"

"Hmm… lets go through the junkyard first, Double D," Eddy said, as he pulled a lever, turning a ruder and turning the raft around. "Next stop, the junkyard, Double D," Eddy said, as Edd began to row with their paddle, moving the raft forward.

"I'm hoping that Ed is relatively close, I don't know how far I'll be able to move this raft if we go in this pattern more than once," Edd said, as he moved it forwards, straining his physical strength at a good amount, almost like walking.

"We'll switch off and on," Eddy said, as the raft floating into the woods…

The Metal Room

Johnny and Plank were sitting down on a chair, eating when the door opened, Kevin and Nazz walking in. "What took you two so long?" he asked, as he turned his head towards them.

"We had to stop a bit by the playground," Kevin said, smiling. "The destruction their set us up," he said.

"You two went on a date without telling me??" Johnny said in shock. "You two told me you'd tell me first!"

"Yes, but we didn't plan it," Nazz said, smiling. "Besides, it wasn't much. It was like a dinner, the fish we caught was good though," she said, as the two walked towards the other door. "Now come on, Johnny, the Master will want our reports soon, can't keep him waiting," she said, walking down some stairs, the other two following her.

"So, how did the mission go?" Johnny asked, deciding to leave their personal life alone.

"Successfully, the twerp didn't suspect a thing," Nazz said. She grinned. "And we have more than what was needed," she said, as they walked into a door that inside Edd's Quantum Transporter sat. As they closed the door and sat in their positions, the room began to freeze and the shadow appeared to envelope the machine as it did earlier. "Master, we have the report," she said, smiling.

"Excellent," a voice said. "What did the weak-one's mind say?" he asked, his voice sending chills down all three spins of theirs.

"What you hoped for, Master," Kevin said, shaking the feeling off with a feeling of dread. "And also he has feelings for the Red-headed one that we might be able to use to our advantage," he said, smiling.

"Perfect… Better than I hoped even," the sinister voice said, and the three of them shook in fear. "Make sure that the Eds are reunited, I'll deal with the weak-one and the red head, you three deal with the others," it said, as the shadow went away.

"Even though we work for him, that guy creeps me out," Johnny said, shivering, and Nazz and Kevin nodded…

The Woods, Afternoon

Eddy and Edd sat on their raft, as it floated by a row of trees on the edge of the woods. "You see anything yet, Double D?" Eddy asked, as he yawned and stretched.

"No, Eddy, I'm afraid not," Edd said, his voice sounding sad. They had been searching for almost two hours already and they were exhausted.

"HIYA EDDY!" a voice yelled from ahead, and Eddy jerked his head up, and looked forward. In a tree, he thought he saw someone waving.

"DOUBLE D, I THINK I SEE ED!" Eddy yelled, pointing forward, as the figure appeared to be waving his hand in the distance.

"Really?!" Edd yelled, as he began paddling faster, trying to get to Ed as fast as he could. He didn't think he'd enjoy not being around the lump much longer, and felt like he needed to see him again. "WE'RE COMING ED!" Edd yelled in joy, seeing a distinct outline that he knew had to be Ed… Also the figure waved back and forth and only Ed would do that in this situation.

"WHOO!" Ed yelled dumbly, as he jumped up and down on the branch, forgetting about the shark completely. "EDDY! DOUBLE D!" he yelled, jumping off it and into the water, Edd and Eddy yelling in pure shock as they both began to paddle even faster; Eddy trying harder than he normally had.

"ED, WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING?!" Edd yelled as they approached the swimming Ed, who was also moving towards them. "WHO KNOWS WHAT'S IN THAT WATER?!"

"Just fish and stuff, Double D!" Ed said, while he jumped out of the water like a dolphin, and splashed back in to the water.

"STOP JUMPING AND GET ON!" Eddy yelled, as Ed got close enough to get on the raft with a little swimming. "I already got wet enough for today," Eddy said, remembering when he fell in earlier.

"Okey-dokey, smokey!" Ed yelled happily, as he grabbed onto the raft and pulled himself on, a fish jumping out of his pocket. "EDDY! DOUBLE D!" he yelled, completely forgetting he had seen them minutes earlier and hugging the two tightly, possibly tighter than ever before.

"ED! I CAN'T BREATH!" Edd yelled; well, he sounded quieter because he couldn't breath, but the point remains he was trying to yell.

"LET GO!" Eddy yelled, before Ed let go and the two fell onto the raft, a thump heard. "Don't do that again, Ed, please," he said, and Ed laughed a bit.

"Ed, are you feeling alright?" Edd asked, hoping Ed'd say yes. If Ed said no, he'd have to help Ed probably, and get them back to the Jawbreaker Factory. That was too much for him to handle.

"Like a sponge!" Ed yelled happily, and Edd sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes," Edd said, sighing in pure aggravation at Ed's stupidity at times. Especially in these times when it was life or death, and when fooling around meant death.

"OK, then," Eddy said, confused as well as aggravated at Ed's stupidity in a time like this. "Ed, get us moving, OK?" Eddy asked as Ed nodded, and put his legs in the water, and began to kick the water like he was some sort of boat engine; Eddy turned the rudder and the raft soon turned, and began going the way they came.

"Kevin attacked me when I was separated from you guys," Ed said, casually as if he said "I saw some water falling," and the sheer casualness shocked the other two more than the news.

"WHAT?!" Eddy and Edd yelled at once, anger in Eddy's voice and shock in Edd's.

"And his hands burnt and water around him turned to steam, like he was on fire!" Ed yelled happily, as if quoting a science fiction story he saw once.

"Are you sure he didn't just touch you with something hot, Ed?" Edd asked, raising an eyebrow. "People's skin doesn't get hot enough to evaporate water," he said.

"But they burnt my neck, Double D!" Ed said, pulling down the collar of his coat, reveling two burn marks shaped like two hands, slightly blistering as Edd looked at them.

"How in the world…" Edd muttered in pure awe and shock, while Eddy grumbled something.

"Stupid shovel chin… Who does he think he is...?" Eddy grumbled as he thought about what Ed said Kevin had done to him, and how it just made him mad at Kevin; and thinking about it made him madder. "We'll just have to get back at him, won't we?" Eddy asked, his old plotting self back as he smiled.

"GET BACK AT HIM!?" Edd yelled in shock. "Eddy, how are we going to do that?!"

"We find where he is when the storm ends, and then when he isn't expecting it we damage his bike just enough so it falls apart when he rides it," Eddy said, before his smile stopped. "Oh… Yeah, he doesn't have a bike, does he… Well that plan won't work, so we'll just give him a hard time about that until I have a good plan," Eddy said, a he began thinking.

"Please, Eddy, getting back at him like that won't work," Edd said, rolling his eyes. "Have you completely forgotten the fact we have the ability to use my Quantum Transporter?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Double D's got a plan!" Ed yelled happily, as he kicked his feet and Eddy turned the rudder.

"Double D, you're a genius!" Eddy said, a pause between Ed's yelling and his excited statement. "We use that to make Kevin pay! We'll do something like make him break a leg and not be able to play sports, or get bad grade so he gets kicked off the team!" Eddy said in excitement.

"I thought you'd say something like that, Eddy," Edd said, chuckling a bit. "I'm actually surprised I'm willingly going through with your plan, normally I'd object but I'm mad at Kevin for that myself," he said, laughing at the irony.

"Double D, I'm sure this will be the only time I'll ever say this, but you know how to be almost as good as me at plotting!" Eddy said, laughing, as the two laughed Ed looked around, confused.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed, deciding that if everyone else was laughing he just as well also. For the first time since they were separated, they felt like they could achieve anything; even survival. Sadly, they didn't know they wouldn't survive from feeling like they could; they'd have to do a lot more than they were prepared to…


	8. The Return of Evil

The Final Ed-Down

Chapter 8: The Return of Evil

The Jawbreaker Factory

Ed, Edd, n Eddy stood by a conveyor belt, all three eating some jawbreakers, fully aware that they had more than enough. "This is by far the coolest disaster I've ever been through, not to mention only," Eddy said, as they slurped the jawbreakers, savoring the sugary coating.

"Well, it does have some good sides I suppose," Edd said, as he too ate his jawbreaker, the three sat. "Although I wouldn't say it's cool," he added.

"Yeah, I guess," Eddy said.

"Yum, jawbreakers!" Ed said, not caring in the least about how bad things were in reality. His mind was focused on the jawbreakers; not that focusing it did any good for anyone.

"So, ignoring that, what are we going to do now?" Edd asked, hoping for an answer that'd be better than his idea of merely waiting it out. Yet… He had a feeling that something was amiss.

"We find that machine of yours, Double D, and use it to fix everything," Eddy said, as Ed suddenly lost his focus on the jawbreakers as he stood up.

"Double D's machine is evil!" Ed yelled, as he stood up, causing the other two to fall over as he spread his arms out, knocking them over.

"How can it be evil?!" he said in shock at Ed's random outburst of t being evil. Not the outburst, but his machine being evil.

"Probably because it caused this," Eddy muttered, as the two got up. Ed started again before Eddy could say anything more, and what he said did startle the two.

"I was in this room, with Kevin and Nazz and Johnny, and they went down some stairs, and I followed even though they said not to," Ed started, as the two other Eds listened. It seemed fair to hear Ed out, after what he had been through. "Then, they talked in another room that Double D's machine was in! It turned dark, and suddenly it felt evil and cold there, so I left," Ed said, his lack of joy in the talking strange, seeming as if it was real. However, how could such a thing happen?

"I doubt it just felt evil and cold, Ed, I'm sure Kevin or someone made the machine make that happen," Edd said, completely forgetting that because of the storm it could have been buggy, thus giving it a personality.

"But it did! It was possessed!" Ed yelled, seriousness for once in his voice, cause Eddy to nod.

"You don't actually believe this, do you Eddy?!" Edd yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "It's absurd! It's obviously not doing this itself!"

"Double D, I've never seen Ed this serious," Eddy said, glaring at the boy in a sock with a glare that said something like "It's obvious your in denial" to Edd.

"Neither have I, Eddy, but still! It's absurd!"

"Guys, it's true! They called it "master" even!" Ed yelled, before Edd thought.

"Ed, I believe you," Edd said, as he stopped thinking. "If you're suddenly so serious about it, it must be true," he said, putting his hand on Ed's shoulder. "But the chances are that the machine gained intelligence, theoretically it is possible," he said, as he looked out a window, as the rain started to slow. Soon enough, the storm would be gone, and they'd be able to wait for the water to drain through the creek.

"I know it was, Double D, because it wanted me to see you guys!" Ed said, remembering how it seemed like the machine wanted him to meet up with Edd and Eddy.

"WHAT?!" Eddy yelled, nearly falling off from the shock. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US EARLIER?! I bet it's spying one us!" Eddy said, looking around for any eyes or spies of ANY sort, and being unsuccessfully he began to look paranoid.

"I doubt it, Eddy. Chances are it wanted Ed to be with us to tell us about this, it should be able to tell it's malfunctioning as it is," Edd said, as he looked out his window. Despite how calm and logical that sounded, he couldn't shake the feeling he was wrong off… Almost as if they were being watched…

Jimmy and Sarah's Cave

Jimmy and Sarah lay on the ground of the cave, sleeping soundly. The two had changed a lot; Jimmy had already become tougher to survive, and Sarah had become more mature, yet the two were still terrified. The only reason they slept was from sheer exhausting from working. "They look peaceful, it's sad that the Master requires them to finally be back," a voice said, as Johnny walked into the cave. "You two coming, or will you just stare at each other?" Johnny asked, turning towards Kevin and Nazz who were on the raft, staring at each other in a lovey-dovey sort of way.

"Sorry, Johnny, forgot we were here," Kevin said, as he got off the raft, followed by Nazz. "Why exactly do we need to kidnap the red-haired brat anyways? It's not like anyone of importance will care," Kevin said, as Nazz shook her head.

"The Master said that he needed a female that one of the males cared for genuinely, so that he could manipulate him," Nazz said, shaking her head. "Let's get started," she said, as she and Kevin grabbed Sarah's limbs and Johnny made sure that the girl stayed asleep, as they walked towards the raft. Suddenly, Sarah's eyes opened, and instantly Johnny put his hand on her mouth, and with the other tried to close her eyes, as she struggled, and his hand flew up. "HURRY!" Nazz yelled, and the others nodded.

"JIMMY!!" Sarah yelled, trying to get out, and the blond-haired boy sat up in a hurry, looking around. He saw them, and began to run.

"SARAH!" Jimmy yelled, as Johnny grabbed him, and held him back from getting to Sarah. "LET ME GO!!" Jimmy yelled, twisting and turning, not noticing that his friends were kidnapping Sarah, when Johnny covered his eyes, and tied them closed with a bandana, tightly and in a knot, and the three ran out of the cave, Sarah's struggling nothing compared to the blunt force Kevin and Nazz were using to carry her on to the raft, as his eyes closed. "SARah…" he said, his voice just going out as he slowly fell into a state of unconsciousness and Johnny dropped him.

"The Master is expecting you, why do you attempt to flee, red-haired one?" Johnny asked, looking at Sarah with completely eyes that the mere look of sent chills down her spin, and she looked around.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" she yelled, struggling to escape even more now that she realized that Nazz, Kevin, and Johnny were there. "NAZZ! KEVIN! JOHNNY!"

"Sleep, and eventually you'll know the truth," Johnny said, as Sarah's eyes closed, as if suddenly she forgot what had happened, and she fell asleep, as the three carried her onto the raft. "We should hurry, otherwise the Master won't have time," he said, as he pushed the raft away.

"Yes… And hopefully the weak-one will be as easy to manipulate as he hopes, and easier to bend to our will," Kevin said, looking out at the water, sensing something.

"Do you feel as if something is unbalanced nearby? Some form of energy?" Nazz asked, looking around confused.

"I haven't felt anything like it for years… It's probably nothing, though. The Master destroyed it then, before being trapped," Johnny said, as the other two nodded, their raft floating away, towards the cul-de-sac…

The Jawbreaker Factory

Edd walked on a walkway between two of the huge mixing containers that were still running off the factory's power generator. "I wonder if Ed's right, that something is wrong with my machine; and what caused it to turn back on?" he asked himself, walking, when he heard another pair of feet ahead, and stopped. The walking didn't come closer or go further away, almost as if water was dripping… But he knew it was defiantly someone else walking in a small area that they weren't leaving. "Hello?!" he asked, as he walked towards them. They stopped, and he kept walking. "HELLO!?" he yelled, as he walked towards it, before hearing someone muttering.

"Who is there?!" a familiar voice yelled; it was Rolf's voice. Edd sighed in relief.

"It's me, Double D!" Edd yelled, answering. "Who are you?!" he yelled, making sure he was right about it being Rolf who he heard.

"It is Rolf, the Son of a Shepherd!" the voice of Rolf yelled. "Double-D-Ed-Boy, tell Rolf that the Duller-Than-a-Breadbox-Ed-Boy and Snake-in-the-Grass-Ed-Boy are here!" he yelled.

"Yeah, the other two are here, why?" Edd asked, as he saw Rolf walking towards him now, as he approached the blue-haired foreign boy. His shirt was ripped and other than that he looked completely normal, other than some scratches and bruises.

"Rolf will explain later, take Rolf to them now," Rolf demanded, and Edd nodded knowing that Rolf was serious about needing to see the other two Eds; why, he didn't know, but he figured he just as well wait.

"Their pretty close, actually," Edd said, as he walked down a slope, and then turned onto the ground floor and turned, walking under the machinery that mixed the ingredients of jawbreakers, and towards the other two Eds. "ED! EDDY! ROLF IS HERE!" Edd yelled, and Eddy looked up from his jawbreaker cast that he and Ed were making a hot jawbreaker with, to "test" a new idea of his.

"Hey, Rolfy-boy, how'd you get here?" Eddy asked, as Edd and Rolf walked up.

"That can wait, Ed-boys, Rolf needs to speak the words of his ancestor's," Rolf said, as a serious expression came onto his face, and sat on a chair he pulled over. "Sit, Ed-boys, for Rolf's tale is as long as Papa's beard," Rolf said, and the three Eds nodded, before sitting anywhere they could. "It was many years ago that Rolf was told of it; many years before coming to the cul-de-sac, for it was in the Old Country," he began. "Many, many years before the New World was found, the world was believed to be small, the Old Country believed to be at the heart. Yet, deep within it there was a man who sought power that you would not believe. He wished for the power to control all that was, and slowly he learned how to. He crafted an army of loyal soldiers from nothingness, and began a war.

"All hope was lost, until one day three heroes donning the army of knights appeared, and using their combined wills they managed to imprison him in another realm, beyond the eyes of even Yeshmiyeck, who had gifted the heroes. The people rejoiced, but soon all but the Old Country forgot it."

Rolf bowed his head when he was finished. "The three heroes represented the things that all people had, except for the man who enslaved us, what those things were have been lost to the ages, Rolf is afraid," he said, as he raised his head.

"Let me guess, we have to do some crazy and idiotic thing and save the world?" Eddy asked, relating the story of three heroes to the Eds.

"No, Rolf had no plan of such," he answered, smiling. "Rolf believes that you three must help him find the three heroes that are here today, and save the world," he explained.

"But that's boring! I want to fight bad guys!" Ed yelled, picturing himself fighting an army like Rolf described. It'd be just like one of his comics.

"Dimmer-than-Rocks-Ed-Boy, do not mock Rolf's ancestors! The heroes must be found when the evil one's power makes the world wane, or it will be too late to stop him from destroying them!" Rolf yelled.

"I highly doubt that there is any evil being, Rolf. My machine probably malfunctioned," Edd said, trying to think logically. There was no way an evil person could tap into Quantum Physics that long ago, let alone use his machine!

"You speak poppycock with your fancy gadgets! Had it not have been made, the world would still be safe!" Rolf yelled at Edd, anger in him at Edd's mere doubting of his story.

"THAT'S INSANE!" Edd yelled, surprising everyone in the room at his sheer explosion. "THERE IS NO WAY THAT SUCH A THING IS POSSIBLE! IT'S A MALFUNCTION THAT I'LL HAVE TO FIX!" Edd yelled, his anger at a tipping point. All the stress he had collected just exploding out of him.

"YOU WILL DOOM US ALL WITH YOUR FANCY MACHINES, ED-BOY! HAVE YOU NO IDEA OF HOW WRONG YOU ARE?!" Rolf yelled in anger, and the other two Eds watched.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT THINKS YOUR CULTURE KNOWS EVERYTHING! WELL IT DOESN'T! AND THAT STORY IS COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!" Edd yelled, throwing his hands in the air, and Rolf began to yell, but not before Eddy interrupted them.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Eddy yelled, loud enough for it to literally blow back the two that were arguing, and making them stop for some time. "If we're going to do anything, the best thing to do is to find the others, Rolf's ancestors and Double D's science can wait to be argued about latter," Eddy said, putting his foot down… metaphorically, of course.

Rolf sighed, and nodded. "Money-Hungry-Ed-Boy is right, that is the best choice of action," he said, nodding.

"Yes, I suppose our argument was foolish for the situation," Edd said, lowering his head.

"The jawbreaker is done, Eddy!" Ed said in excitement as the cast opened, and out rolled a golden sphere that glistened in sugary coating, still hot from the oven.

"Finally!" Eddy said happily and turned. "If no one minds, I'll taste it," Eddy said, grabbing the jawbreaker, and looking at it. His tongue touched it and he put it in his mouth, and instantly his eyes just flashed into dollar signs. "It's the best jawbreaker I ever tasted," he said, as he slurped.

"Do you remember what you put in it, I'm intrigued myself to find out how good it is," Edd said, watching Eddy eat it.

"Ed, give him that list we made," Eddy said, and Ed handed Edd a paper.

"Well, we should make more, when we find the others they'll probably be wanting something that good," Edd said, looking at the paper, and nodded. "Lets get to work, then, shall we?" he asked, as he walked towards a room labeled "Supplies", followed by Ed, while Rolf stayed behind.

"How do you Ed-boys get focused on things so insignificant, Rolf wonders," Rolf said, as he watched the three Eds go about, acting as if nothing was wrong in the world…

The Metal Room

Johnny opened the door at the bottom of the stairs for Nazz and Kevin, who were carrying Sarah, and they walked into the room the Quantum Transporter at in, a shadow slowly forming in the icy room, with glowing red eyes. It shifted and covered the transporter when they walked in, not done with it's physical form yet. "We brought the red-haired one, the weak-one is still there," Johnny said, and the voice boomed.

"Excellent, you three have proved yourselves yet again; I congratulate you," the voice said, booming through the room. "I will leave to manipulate the boy soon, do not worry," it said.

"What should we do with the red-head, Master?" Nazz asked, and silence followed, as their Master thought.

"When I return I'll deal with her. For now, keep her asleep," the voice said, as the shadow slid off the machine, and away from them, to the outside.

"He still creeps me out sometimes," Kevin noted, as they watched the Master leave, wondering what he was going to manipulate into the mind of Jimmy.

"Yeah… Well, let's keep the red-head asleep, shall we?" Nazz asked, and the other two nodded as they began to focus on Sarah…

In a Suspiciously-familiar Trailer

"What happened?" was the first the that the blue-haired 15-year-old girl asked as she sat up, looking around as she stood up, her black tank top, green pants and belt slightly scratched, her skin scratched a bit too. She looked over and saw that a lamp had fell on her, and pushed it off, before standing up. "Lee? May?" she asked, looking around.

No one answered, and she began to look around the trailer, hoping to find her sisters. "Marie, you there?!" a voice said, sounding like the owner of it was in charge somewhat.

"Coming, Lee!" the blue-haired girl, Marie, said as she ran into a room, where a red-haired girl wearing a white shirt with red spots was getting up. She also had freckles, which Marie had some of too, and wore blue jeans. "You know where May is?"

"Last I saw her she went to her room, but that's all I know," Lee said, shrugging. "I wonder what happened to do this to us," she said, looking out the window, seeing nothing but destruction. "Must've been that hurricane," she said, turning away and walking towards the stairs. "C'mon, we gotta make sure May's alright," she said, and Marie followed.

"What happened?" a less-intelligent sounding voice asked, as they opened a door, which behind sat a girl the same age as the other two, but with buck-teeth, freckles, and blond hair. Also, she wore a grey t-shirt and red pants, and had a bigger nose than the other two.

"A hurricane, are you blind or something?" Lee asked, as the girl got up, after Marie helped get a weight off her arm.

"Oh, right, there was a hurricane," May said, remembering the hurricane that had hit earlier. "What's it like outside?" she asked, walking towards a window and looking out it; outside there were trees lying down, and debris everywhere. "It looks awful!"

"A hurricane went through, idiot!" Marie yelled at her sister, who turned from the window.

"But it might have been a small one!" May said, protesting at another time her sister called her and idiot.

"Well it wasn't, and now we're gonna have to try to find food," Lee said, looking out. "I say we stay in here as much as possible, that's what the TV advised," Lee said, as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, that way May can't get us lost," Marie said, laughing at the joke she made as she followed Lee.

"Hey, the map was upside down and you know it!" May yelled, as she walked down the stairs, following her sisters.

"What the?" was the first thing that the three said, as they came out of the stair case. Their house was no completely trashed, with couches over turned and everything, it was completely different compared to how it was five minutes ago.

"How didn't we hear this!?" Lee yelled, looking around in shock at how destroyed everything was, as they walked through the trailer.

"LEE! MARIE! THEIR'S A HOLE IN THE FLOOR HERE!" May yelled from the bathroom, and the other two ran over. They remembered that once the Eds had made a hole in that room, and had inadvertently found a briefcase full of wishbones they had buried.

"What in the world?" asked Lee, looking down into the hole there. It went down nearly fifty feet, she guessed, and at the bottom was an imprint resembling the bottom of a treasure chest. "You don't think that there was something beneath your wishbones, do you May?" she asked, as the three looked down it.

"I don't remember anything," May said, and Marie shrugged.

"Someone or something dug whatever was there out, and trashed our trailer looking for it though," Marie said, as she stood up. "I say we find them and give them a lesson," she said.

"Yeah!" May said, standing up.

"Kanker style, girls?" Lee asked, smiling, as the three Kanker sisters laughed as they walked out…


	9. The Curtain is Lifted

The Final Ed-Down

Chapter 9: The Curtain is Lifted

Jimmy's Cave

Jimmy sat by the entrance to the cave, his head lowered as he cried about the loss of Sarah. She didn't die, as far as he knew, but he knew well enough that she was gone, as the guys who kidnapped her had vanished from his cave, after one knocked him unconscious. "I see you appear sad," a voice said, causing Jimmy to turn, startled. A tall man with white skin, black hair, and black sunglasses was walking towards Jimmy. The man also wore a black suit, as well as a black cape and pants. "What's your name?"

"J-j-jimmy, why?" Jimmy asked, scared that the man was going to do something to him, maybe take him to where Sarah was taken. Not that it would be good to Jimmy other than seeing Sarah; he'd probably be kidnapped in the process.

"Jimmy, tell me why you're sad," the man said, and Jimmy looked around. Innocent question it was; nothing extremely needed to be kept from strangers for safety.

"Because my friend Sarah was kidnapped today," Jimmy answered, and the man nodded. Jimmy looked at him. "Why? Why do you care? Your going to take me too aren't you?" he asked, as he stood up in shock.

"No, no," the man said, and laughed. "I think I might be able to help you, I saw three boys with a little red-head, one had three hairs and was short, I think one of the others wore a black hat," he said, and Jimmy's eyes widened… The Eds? Why would the Eds take Sarah?

"You mean Sarah was kidnapped by the Eds?" Jimmy asked, forgetting that the man didn't know who the Eds were.

"I don't know, if that's who they were then that's true," the man said, smiling. "I could help you find them, but I have to go," the man said, walking away.

"WAIT!" Jimmy yelled and he stopped. "I want to get back at the Eds, they stole Sarah and I want to get back at them for it," Jimmy said, and the man turned, smiling.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, and laughed as Jimmy stared. He didn't know what it was, but he felt he had made a big mistake by agreeing with this man, as if he had made a huge mistake…

The Jawbreaker Factory

The Eds watched a conveyor belt with jawbreaker ingredients drop the ingredients into a giant mixer, as Edd made sure the right amounts went in. "In no time we'll have enough of these to last us till the storm goes out; and then, we'll be able to sell them maybe even!" Edd said happily, as they watched it fall into the mixer and be mixed into a thick syrupy mixture.

"And then we'll be billionaires!" Eddy said excitedly, watching the mixer as a circular mold went into it and captured a jawbreaker-sized amount of the liquid and moved down the line, as another did that. "Unless the factory takes them," Eddy grumbled, remembering Edd's talking about the factory going to be reopened about a month after the damage is repaired.

"But then we'll have to buy them, Eddy!" Ed said, not getting that Eddy couldn't stop the factory from taking them if he wanted to or not.

"It's not like I can do anything if they want to take them," Eddy said to Ed, as they walked down to where the jawbreakers came out of the molds and were placed on a conveyor belt. As it went towards a bucket the jawbreakers finalized the hardening, and the three grabbed some, and put them in their mouths. "PERFECT!" Eddy said, as his eyes changed into jawbreakers for a second.

"Better than the last batch!" Edd said, as he grabbed one, and walked up a ramp. "I'm going to give this one to Rolf, he deserves it," Edd said, as Ed and Eddy praised the jawbreakers they were eating.

"Better than the gravy my dad made last Thanksgiving!" Ed said happily, as Edd walked onto a level area, a window ahead and Rolf looking out the window at the outside. The storm, luckily, had ended recently.

"Hello, Rolf!" Edd said, causing Rolf to turn around in surprise, grabbing him. "IT'S ME, DOUBLE D!" he yelled in shock.

"Sorry, Ed-boy, Rolf knows that something is amiss and cannot help but be nervous," Rolf said, and let go. "Rolf sees you have a jawbreaker with you," he added, eyeing the jawbreaker Edd had in his hands.

"Yes, I came thinking you could use it," Edd explained, and Rolf nodded in understanding, as he took the spherical candy, and put it in his mouth. "I feel just like that though; it feels like something unusual is happening," Edd said, watching a shadowy fish jump in the water. His eyes widened at the strangeness of it, as Rolf saw it and began to shake in fear. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"It is the curse of the man Rolf told of, Ed-boy! His powers have corrupted the world!" Rolf yelled, his eyes widening. "It is the shadow monsters that are taking the bodies of creatures, using them as weapons!" Rolf exclaimed in fear.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Rolf, but I think your right," Edd said, shocked at the fact he believed Rolf was right about this now. When he saw that fish, he felt a strange sensation; strange, as if he felt pure and unfiltered fear from it, as if it was evil; something that nothing he knew could explain.

"We must alert the other two Ed-boys, and find the three heroes, Ed-boy!" Rolf declared, as he quickly regained his composure and raced down the way Edd came from, followed by a scared witless Edd, who followed out of fear. "PREPARE TO MOVE, ED-BOYS!" Rolf yelled, as he jumped off the ramp, landing on the ground next to the Eds. "THE EVIL ONE HAS RETURNED TO THIS WORLD!" he yelled, and Ed turned, his eyes wide with a form of excitement.

"WE GET TO GO AND FIGHT MONSTERS?" Ed yelled in excitement, hoping for the answer being yes, even if all they were doing it for was to find the three heroes, knowing fully well they couldn't do anything major.

"Unfortunately, Dimmer-than-the-moon-Ed-boy, yes," Rolf said, bowing his head solemnly. "If we are to find the three heroes, then we will have to fight off the forces of the Evil One, whose name Rolf speaks not of," Rolf said, fear obviously in his voice.

"YAY!" Ed yelled happily, not realizing that it was a bad thing, before Eddy got into the conversation.

"HOLD IT, HOLD IT, HOLD IT!" he yelled, hitting Ed's head as the boy yelled in joy some more. "There is no way I'm going on a mission that I'll probably die on just to find some guy!" he protested.

"But if they are not found, the Evil One will not be stopped and will rule the world!" Rolf yelled, fear in his voice. "The world is at stake, Ed-boys! Now prepare to journey off and find the three heroes!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Eddy yelled, hitting Rolf at the idea of him risking his neck. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"YOU MUST ED-BOY!" Rolf yelled, the hit barely affecting him as he grabbed Eddy, who kicked Rolf's chest, knocking him down. "SON OF A GUN, ED-BOY! MUST ROLF FORCE YOU TO COME!?"

"I'M NOT GOING, ROLF!" Eddy yelled, as Rolf punched Eddy in the face, sending the short boy flying onto the conveyor belt.

"STOP! DISSIST!" Edd yelled, trying to calm the two down, as he ran towards them as Eddy got off the conveyor belt.

"OUT OF THE WAY, DOUBLE D!" Eddy ordered, as he pushed Edd out of the way as he jumped at Rolf, who was growling in anger as they began to fight, punches hitting one another and kicks hitting one another as well.

"What should we do, Double D?" Ed asked, watching the fight.

"We have to try to stop them, at least," Edd said, before looking at the fight. "How, I haven't a clue," he said, as he thought. "Ed, go grab them and keep them apart!" he said to Ed, as he snapped his fingers and got the idea out.

"GOT IT!" Ed yelled, jumping into the fight and pulling Eddy and Rolf apart, the two boys still trying to get at one another to fight.

"That's enough out of both of you!" Edd yelled, as he walked towards them. "I hate to say this, Eddy, but I'm going with Rolf. You don't have to, but I am," Edd said, as he looked at Eddy.

"But, Double D," Eddy said, realizing that one of his two best friends was basically saying that they were going to probably never see each other again. "What about sticking together? As the Eds?"

"And what about saving the world, Rolf asks you, Snake-in the-grass-Ed-boy?" Rolf asked Eddy, raising an eyebrow.

"SHUT IT, ROLF!" Eddy yelled, as Ed laughed.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" Edd yelled, stopping them from getting into another fight. "Eddy, I'm sorry, but I can't just stand here and let something bad happen. I'm truly sorry," he said, as he bowed his head. "Rolf, I'm going with you," Edd said.

"Yeah… well," Eddy said, thinking about what to say. "Well at least Ed'll stick with me, right, Ed?" Eddy asked, turning towards Ed.

"But I wanna fight monsters, Eddy!" Ed said, obviously not wanting to stay with the short Ed and be bored.

"FINE!" Eddy snapped, as he struggled out of Ed's grip and fell to the floor, and then walked away. "WHO NEEDS YA ANYWAYS! I'LL DO SOMETHING MYSELF AND WHEN YOU NEED HELP, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" he yelled, as he walked out of the Jawbreaker Factory, slamming the door as he left, Edd and Ed following quick behind.

"EDDY! WAIT! RECONSIDER!" Edd yelled, as he opened the door and ran outside, where Eddy was getting on the raft.

"DON'T TAKE THE RAFT EDDY!" Ed yelled, as the short Ed-boy began to push the raft away.

"IF YOU'RE ALL SO ABLE, MAKE YOUR OWN!" Eddy yelled, anger obviously in him as Rolf raced out of the Jawbreaker Factory and the raft drifted away from land, far enough away to be considered too far to swim to it safely.

"ED-BOY! STOP! ROLF BEGS OF YOU!" Rolf yelled, as he ran towards the shore. "THE THREE HEROES MUST BE FOUND!"

"THEN BUILD YOUR OWN RAFT, ROLFY-BOY! I'M GOING SOMEWHERE WHERE I'LL BE RESPECTED!" Eddy yelled, as he used the pole to push the raft away. "I HOPE YOU ALL GET KILLED BY HIM!" he yelled, rage filling his body as the three on shore were taken aback; mainly Edd and Ed.

"He really wants us dead," Edd said, falling down and sitting on the ground, putting his head in his hands and sighed. "I can't believe it," he said, sadly shaking his head as he pushed his hands up and under his hat, and pulled them away.

"Eddy's madder than before, Double D," Ed said, as he felt a tear go down his face, as a tear went down Edd's as well.

"The Ed-boy has lost his mind," Rolf said, as Eddy and his raft drifted away. "He is as good as dead now, Rolf fears," Rolf said, lowering his head.

"Wh-what do we do now?" Edd asked, tears going down his face. "Now that E-e-ed-" he said, choking up as he started to say Eddy's name before bursting to tears.

"We build a raft, and set sail," Rolf said, as the window blew into his hair, making it billow as if he was in a dramatic scene in a dramatic movie about some dramatic thing that happened dramatically.

"Well, let's begin," Edd said, as him and Ed walked into the factory, tears streaming down their faces from the betrayal Eddy had made out of his rage and anger. Despite his final words to them, Edd still hoped Eddy lived. He couldn't think about wanting his former friend getting hurt, let alone killed…

The Trailer Park

A raft floated, on it the three Kanker sisters sat, looking for dry land to live on temporarily. "How much longer…?" May asked, as she sat and watched the water, sheer boredom overcoming all three of them.

"I don't know, May," Lee said, as she watched the water as well. "How long have we been out here?"

"Probably a few hours," Marie said, falling over and lying down out of boredom, her hands in the water. "I'm soooo bored," she said, as her hand was in the water, not even caring it was contaminated.

"So am I, Marie, but complaining won't help," Lee said, as she watched the water.

"We could play twenty questions again!" May said, after a small pause, and smiled.

"That'd be the twentieth time, May, and I'm getting tired of it," Lee said, and there was another pause. "Remember the first time the Eds met us?"

"Yeah, they were terrified afterwards, I'll never understand why," May said, thinking about that time when they found the Eds outside in the mud and took them to their trailer and cleaned them and everything.

"Probably because we just rushed in; we were scared when they were trying to make us think they loved us," Marie said, remembering how the Kankers themselves were afraid then, and then when they saw Eddy knew that the Eds were bluffing; how Lee knew that from a mere sweat drop, Marie would never know. She wanted to know how, but she knew for sure that there was no way she'd know; Lee was just like that.

"Yeah, probably," Lee said, thinking. "Why were we afraid then anyways? It's not like we never did anything like that to the Eds, and they would have at that time probably, thinking that it would trick us," Lee said, as she thought.

"Maybe because we got used to them being afraid we thought they were up to something; I don't know, I'm not mom," Marie said, as the three watched the water. "I wonder if she got hit by the storm too," Marie said, thinking about the mother that the three girls shared, even if they had individual dads somehow.

"I hope not," May said, realizing that their mom could have been hit by the hurricane in her car on the way back to Peach Creek from something or another.

"I know," Lee said, as she looked at the water. "At least the storm is over; maybe we'll get to land soon and get something to eat," Lee said, as they drifted some more, as the sky above slowly began to turn black.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Marie yelled, as a black pillar appeared to rise out of the general area of the cul-de-sac, and reached the sky where a hurricane-like swirl appeared in the sky, pure black with the swirl being a strange and eerie red.

"Something bad, I bet," Lee said, as a horrendous red flash came from the pillar, and it slowly stopped, the cloud-like thing swirling. Seconds later, the raft began to shake and sound waves hit, and soon enough the water began to rise like a tsunami.

The Kankers screamed in shock and horror, as the cloud-like formation was carried away by the wind, as if it was from an explosion. The water wave picked them up and they went down the other side, harmlessly. As the world settled down, they looked at each other. "You were right," May said. "Something bad did happen," she said, as the three had looks of absolute horror on their faces… And fear…

Eddy's Raft

Eddy sat on his raft in the junkyard's outer limits, as the sky turned black and the boy looked around in shock. "What in the world?" he asked, before seeing a gigantic pillar reach into the sky, as red cloud-like things swirled around it like a hurricane with the eye sticking out. The black pillar began to appear to swirl, as Eddy watched, sheer horror over coming him. "Holy," he muttered, before the horrendous flash of red light happened, blinding him as the sound waves reached him.

As he held his ears closed to not go death from the deafening boom that he was hearing; and as it finally went away he saw that the water was rising. "Please don't be a tsunami…" he muttered, as the wave picked his raft up and put it back down on the other side, getting some water on it as it passed, and he watched it. "That was… horrible…" he said, watching as the pillar blew away, as if it had never been there. "I wonder what it was," he said, as his raft drifted, and he looked into the water. The now-black sky remained black, and he wondered how long that would last.

"I can't believe I lived," a feminine voice said, causing Eddy to look up, and around. "I thought I was a goner," the voice said, and Eddy started to move the raft towards where he had heard it from. It seemed to be coming from a tree on the edge of the junkyard that was mainly above water.

"Hello?" he asked, in a loud voice, hoping for an answer. "Anybody there?"

"WHO'S THERE?!" the voice asked, startled sounding. "I know how to fight and I'm not afraid to, I'm warning you," it said, obviously a female from the pitch of the voice. Eddy didn't believe the chances of him finding someone had turned good; let alone a girl.

"It's me, Eddy!" he yelled, not thinking it could be someone trying to kill him. "Is that you, Nazz?!" he asked, the voice resembling Nazz's.

"Eddy?" the voice asked, obviously shocked. "Yeah, I'm Nazz," the voice said, and paused. "Come on over!" her voice said, inviting Eddy to come over to where she was. As the raft hit the tree, he walked onto a branch, and he saw Nazz there. Despite everything that had happened, she still looked stunning.

Her shirt was torn on the arms and her pants were torn at the legs; also, he clothes were drenched from the wave, she had obviously hung onto the branches for dear life. "Hey, Nazz," Eddy said, looking at her and trying to say something else, but not knowing what to say as he stuttered.

"I'm guessing you have a raft," Nazz said, and Eddy nodded. "We probably should get on it and then try to find land. It's the safest thing to do," Nazz said, smiling as she walked towards Eddy, who stepped off the branch to let her by, and fell into the water. Nazz giggled slightly, as she helped him climb back onto the branch.

"I meant to do that, of course," Eddy said, trying to make it look like he didn't mess up like he obviously did, and Nazz laughed a bit.

"So, this is the raft? Where are Double D and Ed?" Nazz asked, and Eddy began to sweat in the back of his head.

"They, um… I really don't know," he lied, trying to make it look convincing. He did have an idea, but didn't know for sure.

"Oh…" Nazz said, and looked around. "Hopefully they're alright, Eddy. I bet they are," she said, hugging him in sympathy he had no need for.

"Yeah," Eddy said, as he returned the hug. "Maybe they are," he said, realizing that in truth, he didn't want them to be harmed any more than he normally did. However… However, he wouldn't admit it.

Jimmy's Cave

**Jimmy's Point Of View**

I watched a pillar of darkness rise in the distance, as red clouds swirled around the top. "What in the?…" I asked in shock, as I got up from the ground, watching it. A feeling of dread and horror came over me as I did so, as if something awful had happened.

Suddenly, a horrible flash of, red I think, light came from the pillar, blinding me as if I had looked at the sun for hours on end. As I tried to see again, a horrible noise came over the area, as the ground shook from the sheer impact, and I covered my ears out of instinct, and could hear it as if I had my year next to a TV with the volume at the highest. I screamed, panic over coming me, as it stopped and the water level rapidly dropped. "Oh no," I muttered, realizing that was a sign of a tsunami coming soon, and began to scramble up the rock wall, hoping to get to the other side before the wave hit. The further from there when it hit, the less I'd get hurt I figured.

As I climbed, I saw some rocks were tumbling down the side of the hill, and I tried to get out of the way. "Oomph!" I said, as the smallest rock hit me, and I started to slip, and moments later the bigger ones began to fall on me. I screamed, terror over coming me as I watched the ground come closer, the rocks above me spelling certain doom. The tsunami was out of sight; it would be for a while, I figured though.

The ground hit worse than anything I ever went through before. It felt as if I was being crushed alive, and it got worse when the rocks hit. Instantly, I felt more pain at that time than I ever did before in my entire life; they always told me it only hurt till I died. I wondered why I wasn't dying; did the world just hate me or something and want to make more pain? "Ooohhh," was all I could get out of my mouth from the pain, trying to yell in terror or scream at least, just to be able to know that I was alive and not just feeling pain for some reason. Yet, the words stayed away, as I tried to move. Even more pain went through my arm, and I realized that most of the bones in my body were broken.

_I'm gonna die, _I thought as I sat there, pain over coming me. No way could I live through this. Soon a tsunami would hit, and already I was dying. It was the end I thought, as I watched.

Nearly half an hour of sheer pain and bleeding passed, my body being red now from scars and bleeding. As the tsunami approached, I gulped. I knew it would hurt. It would kill me; it had to. I prayed for it to, probably. It hit the rocks, and somehow, I felt no pain. The pain felt as if it was going away, as if it was leaving me. "Huh?" I asked, as I looked around, before seeing below me a glowing rock was, and I moved; I was no longer hurt. Somehow, I had been healed. I ignored the rock as I swam to the surface, and to shore. I lived; and something had caused me to live. What, I don't know. How, I don't know. I just know something made me live. Some strange force had caused it; what it was I didn't know. Maybe that rock… No… It couldn't have been. It must just have not been that bad. No way that something like that could've happened, right? Well, I thought so…

The Metal Room

Kevin, Nazz, and Johnny sat around the machine, which was glowing red and black now, sending a pillar upwards and to the sky, where it had blown away outside the room. "Let the King of the Dead and Ruler of the Living come back to our world, to destroy the ones that stopped him and take the land that was rightfully his in his conquest," the three said in perfect unison as the center of the machine began to let a Human shape emerge. "He shall smite the ones who stand in his way, and doth they fight back he shall slay them like sheep and cattle are slaughtered by the butcher," they said, as the shape became completely disconnected from the machine. "Let the one known as Atvairia return from the land of Nihl and return to the world of the Living, let the one known as Atvairia enslave the Living as he did the Dead, and may all mortals fear his name," they finished, as the machine started to diminish in glow, as energy flowed from it into the figure.

His hair around his ears in a strip going from one ear to the other was all that was there, the top of his head was bald and the hair that was there was pure white. His face was scared in an x going from each ear going down to his neck, the nose where the two scares met, and his eyes had an evil look that made them red in color. Also, his nose was small, and a mustache that curled came from his upper lip, and a long beard went to his chest.

His shirt was black and with gold lines; and a black overcoat with a collar that went to the ear lobes behind them, protecting his neck from sight. The collar's edge was gold, as was all the seams on it, and a red circle with a red triangle and square in it was on the back. His arms were long, and the sleeves were bigger than needed. His pants were black, the sewing on them red and the pockets having the circle, triangle, and square on them.

"Master, you have returned!" Kevin said, respect, fear, and loyalty in his voice.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, K'velin," the man said, smiling. "N'zzarrel, J'hnonah, you two have done well as well," he said.

"Thank you for our praise, Master," Nazz, or N'zzarrel, said as she did a curtsy. "We are merely glad to have Master Atvairia back," she finished.

"Yes, after many thousands of years of waiting for this day, it is a blessing," Johnny, or J'hnonah, said, as he bowed to his Master in respect.

"May you turn back to your original forms, my friends, for there no longer is need for your human disguises," Atvairia said, as his mouth cracked a smile and the three nodded; and transformed as they were bowing before him.

K'velin began first; his hat began to turn into red hair as he shifted into a different shape. His head went from resembling a shovel, to resembling the head of Atvairia's; round with a point-like chin. His eyes glowed with evil, but were more of a hazel color and his hair went down to his shoulders. His nose was large, and his face had a scar from the left eye going to the mouth in a curve.

His shirt had turned into a black shirt with the symbol on Atvairia's clothing where a pocket would be. His pants were black and with red sewing except for the pockets, which had gold sewing. Also, his fingers were more claw-like and sinister, as he opened them like a reptile's claws on a flat surface.

N'zzarrel's blonde hair grew down to her shoulders as well, and turned into a ponytail as he face changed. It became more like K'velin's and Atvairia's, and had no scares. Her face became more mature looking, as if it was the face of a twenty-one year old woman's, and her eyes turned into a black shade. Her hair grew black streaks, as her clothes changed.

Her white tank top on the black t-shirt changed into a black and white shirt like K'velin's, with the same symbol but in gold. The shoulders and sleeves were white, and the sleeves went to her elbows and the main torso was black. Her pants turned into a skirt that was black and gold, and a belt formed around her waist, gold and silver and her shoes turned into sandals as her fingers turned into claws as well.

J'honah's head turned into one like that a well, as a brown and small afro grew, and a scar appeared from his mouth's corners to his ears, and his eyes were dark green with a glint of evil. He smiled as his shirt turned into a black one with the same symbol as the other three had and in red like Kevin, and the sleeves turned gold.

His pants turned darker and longer, reaching to his feet and covering them out of sight as they turned black and gold, with red as well. His hands turned to claw-like shapes as well, and Plank slowly turned into a wooden staff as tall as him, with a round top that appeared to be made out of a clear blue material, with red markings and an evil glow in it as well, to add a sense of fear.

"K'velin, N'zzarrel, and J'honah, it is good to see you three in your original forms again," Atvairia said, as he smiled. "I wondered how long it would take for the imprisonment to be broken by a mortal who wasn't trying to, and it honestly happened sooner," he said, as he smiled.

"That hurricane helped; had it not happened, the machine wouldn't have malfunctioned, and you wouldn't have started to be pulled into this world," J'honah said, as the three stood up right again. "It also helps that we were able to take the form of three of the mortals here, otherwise that Ed kid never would have been of any use," he said.

"That mortal was so incredibly stupid it hurt my head," K'velin said, as he laughed at his joke. "But, he gave us more than enough information to know what to do to succeed here," he said.

"Doesn't help that he got us mad at him either," N'zzarrel said, laughing. "You nearly gave yourself away when you jumped into the water to stop your anger from making you transform to this form," she said, laughing.

"Yes, well," Atvairia said, stopping the reminiscing. "I must see that weak boy again. His manipulation is going incredibly well; hopefully, he'll be bent on destroying the ones known as the Eds soon. They're the only threat in this miserable town," he said, as he walked out of the room, smiling as the other three followed. "Try to figure out if the three heroes are reincarnated at the moment; you know what to do," Atvairia said, as they left, and the machine began to glow a steady black, as the room began to freeze…


	10. A Midday's Serenade

The Final Ed-Down

Chapter 10: A Midday's Serenade

Outside what was Jimmy's Cave

Atvairia walked along the outside of what had been Jimmy's Cave, looking for the boy. "I know he's here nearby, I can sense him," he said, walking up the hill. As he walked up, he looked around for Jimmy, unable to pinpoint the boy who was making just a little bit of energy to know about where he was. "Hello?! Jimmy?" he asked out loud, hoping to manipulate the boy some more after that tsunami. He must be going insane, obviously.

"HELLO?!" Jimmy's voice yelled from somewhere, and Atvairia walked towards where it came from faster, and as he climbed to the top of the rocks, he saw Jimmy on the other side, and smiled. "Is it you again?" Jimmy asked, remembering the man that he had seen earlier.

"Yeah, it's me again," Atvairia said, as he smiled. "I see you seem to be pretty well for the tsunami," he said, and Jimmy nodded.

"So are you," Jimmy answered, as Atvairia walked closer. "What are you doing here again?"

"I saw the Eds, as you call them, with that Sarah girl you said was stolen," Atvairia lied, and Jimmy gasped. "They were in the direction that tsunami came from," he said, and Jimmy's eye's widened.

"You mean where that giant pillar of clouds and stuff was?" Jimmy asked, and Atvairia nodded; the tsunami, he knew, was caused by his resurrection. Not caring if he killed anyone and slightly hoping he had, he nodded. "What were they doing to her? Is she alright!?" Jimmy asked, realizing the Eds had her for sure.

"They had her tied up; she didn't look like she was that alright either though, sort-a beat up," he lied, as Jimmy stood up. "They said something about hoping to leave her in a tree," he added, causing Jimmy to start to walk up towards the top of those rocks.

"That's it… I'm gonna give those Eds a piece of my mind," he said, as he angrily walked up, obviously angry more-so than ever before, by far.

"How are you going to get to them? You don't have a raft and you aren't taking mine," Atvairia said, as Jimmy kept walking.

"I'm getting to them, even if I have to take your raft," he said, not caring at all at what Atvairia said to him now on not going. What he didn't realize was that Atvairia hadn't a raft; and had he, Jimmy would be dead if he tried to take it.

"Well, good luck," Atvairia said, as he ran to where Jimmy was in mere seconds; scaring Jimmy from the speed and sudden appearance. "I don't have a raft, but I could help you find them," he said, actually telling the truth.

"Then how did you get here?" Jimmy asked, confused. "How did you go from over in that direction to here?"

"Like this," Atvairia said, snapping his fingers as the two vanished, as a wave hit the spot they were standing on seconds before, but not landing on anyone like it hoped to. Fortunately for it, eventually it'd be able to do something like that again probably, as those molecules would be in a hurricane again eventually. However, it still didn't like that those two managed to vanish and leave where it was, but when your just a bunch of water, what can you do other than try to splash people and succeed most of the time as most people don't just vanish for no apparent reason before being hit by the water's splash?

Eddy and Nazz's Raft

The two lay on the raft as it drifted, looking up at the sky as they drifted through the water without any idea of where they were. "Eventually, we'll have to reach land, right?" Eddy asked no one, but still wondering that all the same.

"I hope so, this floating will get even more boring after a while probably," Nazz said as the raft continued to drift aimlessly, and rolled her head to the side. "Is that?-" she asked, sitting up and looking ahead.

"Is that what?" Eddy asked, sitting up as well as Nazz turned with a smile on her face.

"IT IS! IT'S LAND!" she yelled in joy, happiness overcoming her at the prospect of finding land to go on, as she hugged Eddy, causing him to blush as he hugged her back.

"It really is land; it's amazing," he said, as he grabbed the pole that he used to move the raft and pushed the raft towards it. "It looks nearly as beautiful as you," he said, as he looked at Nazz.

"Aw, thanks, Eddy!" Nazz said, as she smiled. "I never heard you say anything like that before," she added as she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I never really talked to you before," Eddy said, as he smiled as he looked at her. "I've always thought that though," he said, and Nazz blushed a bit from the compliment. "You can't tell me no one ever told you that!"

"Well, no one did," Nazz said, as she hugged him. "They thought it, I knew, but they never said it," she said, as they smiled at each other, and the raft drifted towards land, Eddy pushing it towards the land.

"Well, they should have," Eddy said, hugging her back. "I've always wanted to be able to hang out with you, but I'm sort of, well… the neighborhood loser to most the kids, I never thought I had a chance," Eddy said as they let go.

"Well, maybe the hurricane was a good thing; I'd never have known your were such a nice guy without it," Nazz said, before Eddy remembered something that Ed had said.

"Wait, Nazz, have you seen Kevin at all lately? Ed claimed to kill him before me, Edd, and him got separated," Eddy said, remembering that.

"No, not at all," Nazz said. "That doesn't sound like something Kevin would do to Ed in a situation like this without a good reason; but what could be a good reason to do something like that?"

"I don't know," Eddy said as she shook her head. "Good thing is he didn't," Eddy said, as the two hugged. "You have the most breath-taking eyes," he said to her as they looked at each other.

"But my eyes look exactly like everyone else's, Eddy!" Nazz said, as she laughed.

"Maybe, but they still look more breath-taking," he said, laughing with her. "Maybe they just go better with you than the others?" he asked, smiling as he hugged her tightly. "I just know they look beautiful," he said.

"You are a gentleman, aren't you?" Nazz asked rhetorically, as she laughed. "You're a great guy,"

"Yeah, well, you're a great girl," Eddy said, as they continued floating, and the raft hit the side of the land, causing the raft to wobble a bit. "Well, we're here!" Eddy said, as he stepped onto the land, and helped Nazz do the same.

"Isn't it amazing we found this place to go onto?" Nazz asked, looking around at the land, which had an apple tree near by and some signs of animals being there recently.

"Yeah," Eddy said, not really caring as he walked towards the apple tree, which had some apples left on the branches that looked good; then again, any food would after this. As he picked on, he also grabbed another. "Here," he said, tossing it towards Nazz who caught it.

"Thanks," she said, smiling as they began to eat. "I never saw you act like this before," she said, thinking about how Eddy never had shown a caring side before.

"Yeah, well, sometimes… people, uh… have to work together like that," Eddy said, thinking up something that'd sound convincing, and not really doing a good job. "Something like that," he said, taking a bite out of his apple.

"Yeah, I guess," Nazz said, taking a bite. "How did you and the other two Eds get separated?" she asked, remember how Eddy said the Eds had got separated.

"Rolf said something about looking for help, so they went with him and I stayed," Eddy said, answering truthfully, in a sense, but not telling the whole story to her. He didn't mention the fight, or his leaving because he didn't want to risk his own life to find someone.

"Oh," Nazz said. "Well, hopefully they find help and get back in good shape," she said and smiled.

"Yeah…" Eddy said, and sighed. "Rolf said something about some wizard guy being behind it and Double D believed him, which I never thought he'd do… maybe there was something to it," Eddy said, as the two sat down with their backs to the apple tree.

"Maybe," Nazz said, as she looked out at the expanse of water the island they were on was in. Would they find some of the others soon? Or would the others die before? "I'm glad we're together right now," she said to Eddy.

"I know," Eddy answered, as they looked out at the expanse of water, thinking the same thing as her; would the others be alright?

A Raft North of Peach Creek's Cul-de-sac

Edd, Ed, and Rolf sat on a raft that had a sail and three seats; the three had designed it for long-term travel, and had even designed a small food cabinet out of metal that was actually beneath the raft's center with a trap door over it to keep stuff clean. "Well, this defiantly is better than the last raft me and Ed were on," Edd said, remembering the raft that the three Eds had traveled around on.

"Rolf knew that it would be good to have a raft able to stay afloat for many days," Rolf said, and the three nodded. It was designed to accommodate three for at least a week; probably more, if they managed to collect food and other stuff along the way occasionally.

"And we'll be able to fight monsters! Do you have some cool sword type thing like they do in the comics?" Ed asked, referencing to the many comics he has read about people with swords killing zombies.

"No, Rolf has nothing of the sort Ed-boy," Rolf said as he looked at Ed. "Rolf has no weapons at all on him, and will have to fight with his bare hands like Rolf was trained to in the Old Country," he said, talking yet again of how the Old Country was.

"But me and Ed can't fight like that, we have no idea how to!" Edd said in shock. "Ed can fight, but not that well, and I have no fighting ability at all!"

"Then you two will have to learn one way or another," Rolf said, not offering help at all in that department. "Rolf cannot train you, nor can he make you better. However, Rolf can help you two by fighting most the time while you two learn," he said.

"That sounds reasonable," Edd said, thinking it over. No use dying in an attempt of learning, so it would be good to have him and Ed fight weaker attackers, if there were any, while Rolf took care of the stronger ones.

"But I wanna fight the monsters, Double D!" Ed whined, not understanding the seriousness of the situation. He just wanted to do something like in his comic books, and he didn't see that this was real and he could die, unlike the guys in his comic books.

"Ed-boy, these monsters are part of an army that conquered the world almost! They are superior to us in nearly every way but one!" Rolf said, pointing out to Ed that they were no where near as powerful as the monsters.

"And in what way is that?" Edd asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They are next to mindless; they can barely make plans on the whim. We surprise them and they are helpless. Unfortunately, their hard to hurt then anyways because their strength is above ours," Rolf explained, remembering something he had read when he was a young lad in the Old Country. "Beings of shadows and darkness they are, though. Light doesn't hurt them, but they prefer the dark, so we should stay in light as much as possible," Rolf said, before they heard a strange splash. It sounded sort of like a fish jumping, and the three turned, to see a strange fish like the one Edd and Rolf saw earlier. "Stay still, it cannot see if you do not move," Rolf said in fear.

The fish jumped by, seeing merely the raft floating and not those on it; believing it to be nothing but debris it continued on its way harmlessly as Edd sighed. "That was close; how did you know that?"

"Is it because they are less able to see in the light than in the darkness, as the light blinds them like the dark makes it hard to see?" Ed asked, causing Edd and Rolf to stare at Ed in amazement at how intelligent Ed sounded there.

"Ed, did you just say something that was highly intelligent?" Edd asked in shock.

"It was in the comic 'Attack of the Shadow People' in which the Shadow People take the world over!" Ed said happily, and Edd shook his head.

"And it's gone," he muttered to himself, thinking that it was amazing that Ed knew so much about comics, but barely anything about things in real life.

"Ed-boy is correct; the fish that are possessed cannot see well in light for that very reason; Rolf fears that the Evil One is aware of that and is working on it," he said, as fear developed in his voice, and the two Eds gulped in fear…

The Metal Room

K'velin, N'zzarrel, and J'hnonah were sitting on some chairs, waiting for Atvairia to come back from his current manipulation of Jimmy. As K'velin began to open his mouth to say that he was bored, the door opened, and Atvairia came in. "I have someone you might want to meet," he said, as Jimmy walked in; looking around. "This, is Jimmy," he said to the three.

"So this is the Jimmy we heard about!" N'zzarrel said, trying to make it look like they never saw the boy in their lives. "I'm N'zzarrel," she said happily.

"Atvairia told us about how your friend got kidnapped; we all feel deeply sorry for your loss," K'velin lied, knowing full well that he was in the state of not caring at all. "I'm K'velin," he said, shaking Jimmy's hand, the boy was a bit scared and shook up from seeing the people that looked like they had been in battles before he had been born.

"The name's J'hnonah," J'hnonah said, shaking Jimmy's hand. "You from around here?"

"Yeah, I'm from the cul-de-sac by the Candy Store," Jimmy said, looking around. "How did you guys get so scared up?"

"The storm did some pretty bad stuff," K'velin said, making up a convincing story. "You're lucky you didn't get it this bad," K'velin said, and Jimmy nodded in a bit of understanding. "Anyways, who was it that you think took that friend of yours?"

"You mean Sarah? I think the Eds took her," Jimmy said, and J'hnonah nodded. "It's Jonah, right?" he asked, mispronouncing J'hnonah's name.

"No, it's J'hnonah," J'hnonah said, and then thought. "Like John and then the letter 'a' in the end," he said, explaining how to pronounce his name.

"Oh, sorry," Jimmy said, laughing. "Your names are similar to Kevin's, Johnny's, and Nazz's, must be a coincident," he said, thinking about that.

"We know that all too well," K'velin said, remembering how earlier they had disguised themselves as the three, knowing that eventually they'd have to find one of the Eds, as the prophecy said.

"I wonder what that pillar I saw was," Jimmy said, thinking. "Anyways, what do you guys do? I mean, how are we going to survive?"

"Well, we have food, water, and that's all we need," N'zzarrel said, and Jimmy nodded. "I'll show you around, 'k?" she asked, as she opened the basement door, knowing that Sarah would be no where near the tour; she wasn't going to the hidden upper floor. "That room is the room we get whatever we need; we won't probably have you go in much though," she explained, as they walked by the room with the Quantum Transporter.

"Why's it so cold there?" Jimmy asked, as he shivered.

"The freezer is just really strong," N'zzarrel lied, as she continued walking by another door. "This is my room," she said, walking by a door with the female symbol of a circle and an arrow point down from it under the circle with the triangle and square in it. She stopped by the door to let Jimmy take it in, and then continued. "This is K'velin's," she said, as she walked by one with the male symbol under it, but also a strange set of runes.

"And that's J'hnonah's?" Jimmy asked, before Nazz said the words as they went by a door with a strange set of runes under the same things as K'velin's.

"Very good," N'zzarrel said, nodding. "You'll be staying in here, though," she said, opening a door with no symbols on it other than the circle with the triangle and square in it. The inside had a bed and dresser, but nothing else. "We managed to get some clothes and stuff in here before the storm, so we had dressers," she explained as Jimmy almost asked about the dressers.

"When can I get back at the Eds for taking Sarah? Atvairia said he'd help me," he asked, hoping the answer would be soon.

"I'd call him Master if I were you; he doesn't even like K'velin calling him by his name, since he trained us his arts of combat," N'zzarrel said, and Jimmy nodded. "Anyways, probably in a week. You need to get prepared, and we need to find them still," she said. "They can't get away with taking her," N'zzarrel said, making it sound convincing to the boy.

"That's excellent," he said happily, as he left the room. "I can't wait to get revenge on those Eds, they stole Sarah from me," he said, as he smiled. "They will pay…" he said, as he began to figure out how he would get revenge on the Eds in the most perfect way, his evil little mind working hard on how to ruin the lives of the Eds the most he could…

The Kanker's Raft

"I see something sparkly in the sea," May said, looking down into the water where she saw a gold glow from deep below the raft.

"Where? Let me see!" Marie said, as she went over to May's side and looked down.

"In the water, stupid," Lee said, pushing them out of the way and looking down at the gold-glowing object. "You don't think its treasure, do you?"

"How about we send May down to get it!" Marie said, suggesting using their sister to get the strange glowing object from the bottom.

"Why me?" May asked.

"Because your more likely to get down to it," Marie said, pushing her sister into the water, making a splash. As the two on the raft laughed.

"Fine! But I'll be able to know what it is first!" May said, as she dived into the water and swam towards it. The fish around it seemed to go around it like a force field was there, and when she got within ten feet of it, she realized there was one as she swam into air, and fell onto the ground by the shinning object. "What is it?" she asked, looking at it. It appeared to be ancient sphere, constructed out of gold and gems for some sort of king. On the top from May's perspective, you could see inside it and four pillars went down to the center, where a large white thing sat, spinning like it was a power source that made its own energy constantly more than it used energy. There wasn't glass on top, but some sort of invisible metal. "Wow," she said, picking it up off the ground, and began to float up towards the top in the air bubble, which soon hit the surface and vanished, letting her back into the water.

"That was fast!" Marie said, as May swam towards them, the strange construct keeping her afloat. "Here," she said, pulling May out of the water and giving her a small towel from her pocket. "Hopefully you don't get mold," she said, before May set the device down, and it began to glow red.

"What's it doing?" Lee asked, before heat began to dry whatever water was on them, drying May off completely and then began to cool down.

"It dried us off!" May said in amazement.

"Whatdya suppose it is?" Marie asked, before the raft hit a rock and shook a bit, and the Kankers wobbled. "Hey, land!"

"What was your first clue?" Lee asked, grabbing the sphere and walking onto the rocks, which were like mountains. "Lets take that cave for a home, girls," Lee said, as she walked towards a cave that a certain blond-haired boy had been in earlier.

"Sounds good!" Marie said, running towards it.

"Wait for me!" May called, as the youngest of the sisters ran towards it in hopes of shelter, and as the three entered the cave, the sphere began to glow a yellow glow and when Lee set it down, it began to radiate heat.

"You don't suppose it's like an all-purpose tool someone made, do you?" Lee asked, thinking about the many people that tried to make an all-purpose tool that would be better than the Swiss Army Knife.

"I think it's something some aliens left behind maybe!" May said, thinking about the numerous possibilities that could explain the origins of the strange sphere.

"I think it's just a weird glowing tool thing and that's it, no big deal about it," Marie said, as they sat down around the sphere, as it radiated them with pleasant heat…


	11. A Chicken in a Crowd of Eagles

The Final Ed-Down

Chapter 11: A Chicken in a Crowd of Eagles

Eddy sat up, the ground under him as he looked around, remembering how him and Nazz fell asleep under the tree the last evening; and then realizing it was dark and night. "Nazz?" he asked, realizing that the blonde-haired girl had vanished. "Nazz?" he repeated, louder this time.

"Over here, Eddy!" Nazz yelled from by the water before Eddy saw her sitting by the water's edge, and ran over to her where she sat, looking out at the water.

"What'chya doing here?" he asked, sitting down by her as they looked out at the water.

"Just thinking; things have gone so fast recently," Nazz answered, turning and looking at Eddy. "Just days ago we all lived peacefully in the cul-de-sac, now it's just chaos," she said, and Eddy nodded.

"I know," Eddy said, thinking about how recently he and the other two Eds split up, something they never imagined doing before. "But, hey, at least we're still alive, that's good isn't it?"

"I think," Nazz said, before Eddy stared at her in a "what are you talking about??" look. "Not like I want to be dead, but maybe it isn't as good this way; who knows how things will go. Maybe they'll get worse instead of better," she said, explaining her doubt of it being good for sure.

"You gotta point," Eddy said, nodding in agreement. "But we gotta keep a positive view, that's what I've always tried doing when things looked hopeless," Eddy said, and this time Nazz was the one nodding in agreement.

"Yeah," Nazz said in agreement. "I kinda wish that we had been able to know each other more before this happened; then it wouldn't be such bad circumstances we know each other in right away," she said, sighing and sounding kind of sad about that.

"Yeah, I know," Eddy said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "But the good thing is that we have each other during these times, don't we?" he asked, smiling at her, and she smiled back.

"Yeah, your right, Eddy," Nazz said, leaning towards him and kissing him while smiling. "You're a great guy," she said, as he hugged her and they smiled, obviously happy about it.

"And you're a great girl, Nazz," he said happily, before suddenly he saw something in the water splashing, as if tentacles were thrashing. "What in the world?" he asked, standing up and then helping Nazz stand up, before showing her the thrashing-looking tentacles in the water that were approaching.

"What are those things, Eddy?" Nazz asked, fear in her voice that they were going to attack her someway. After all that happened, only logical that something bad was going on there, as she hugged Eddy tightly in fear.

"I don't know, but they don't look friendly," Eddy answered, backing up while holding Nazz tight to him, hoping to show that he was there for her and wasn't going to leave her there no matter what. As the creature's tentacles started to pull onto land, the two backed up more, both overwhelmed in fear of whatever it was, as the creature's hideous body was soon thing.

Much like a squid where the tentacles were, the body was being dragged behind the tentacles that dragged it onto land, suction cups lining them all along, and obviously able to fuse into one to make a large body with no tentacles visible. The body was hideous, with ten large eyes that seemed to pop out of the creature's head, and then between the tentacles a beak like a squid's, and it was completely black, other than some red line-like things on it's skin in a strange pattern that sent chills down the spines of Eddy and Nazz, and it pulled it's body, which was terrifying beyond description I care to tell you, towards them, the beak opening and closing, as the tentacles waved.

"Nazz, stay behind me, I'm going to get you out of this, I promise," Eddy said, stepping between the creature and Nazz, making it so that it'd have to circle around him to get to Nazz, and they continued to back up. "If I don't make it, just remember that… that I love you," Eddy said, gulping as the backed up, Eddy believing that he might actually die.

"Your so brave, Eddy," Nazz said, as a tear began to roll down her eye from a mix of fear and sadness from everything that had happened.

As it raised a tentacle Eddy kicked at it, and the tentacle wrapped around his leg, which he jerked towards him in an attempt to loosen the creature's grip. "NAZZ! RUN!" Eddy yelled, and Nazz nodded, before turning and running away, as he fell to the ground from it dragging him towards its beak. "WHATEVER HAPPENS, DON'T TRY TO HELP ME OUT OF THIS!" Eddy yelled, hoping that Nazz would listen so that she could live. Whether she heard him or not, however, he feared he'd never know, as he clawed at the ground, but the strange creature was stronger, as it pulled Eddy closer, and he began to scream in terror as he saw the creature bite his foot and pain went through him. "AAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" he hollered in pain, as it bit him again, tearing part of his foot off, when suddenly he felt the creature's mass shift , and looked up to see someone had kicked it, someone he couldn't recognize.

"Die, creature of the Realm of Nihl!" the figure said, swinging out a gleaming sword and cutting the tentacles of it off Eddy's leg, freeing him, and then impaled he creature, before turning towards Eddy, and Eddy realized something…

"You look just like me," Eddy breathed, shocked from that, as the figure smiled and nodded as it slowly faded away into nothingness. "Who… what was that?" Eddy asked, as he stood up and looked at the creature's withering corpse, and then grabbed a nearby tree branch and impaled it again with it, and the creature went limp. "What was that guy talking about, some Realm of Nihl?" Eddy asked, feeling the capital letters fall into place without realizing they were supposed to be that way. As he looked around, he realized that he'd have to find Nazz to let her know that he was alright. "NAZZ! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Eddy yelled, as he began to walk towards the tree, as he looked around.

"Over here!" Nazz yelled, and he recognized it coming from the tree, and as he ran over to there, he looked around, wondering who was the strange figure that had saved him, and why? Why had he appeared, why did he save him, why did he look just like Eddy?

"Nazz," he said, walking around the other side of the tree and seeing her by where they had slept the night before. "I saw someone out there by it, and he killed that creature; I don't know who he were but he vanished," Eddy said, looking at her.

"He vanished? Eddy, what are you talking about? People don't vanish!" Nazz said, confused at how she was expected to believe that he saw someone that looked just like him who had magically just vanished without a trace.

"I don't know; but he just looked at me after impaling it with a sword and I realized he looked just like me," Eddy said, remembering something Rolf had said… _"Three heroes slayed the evil before and once again, they would come back," _flashed through his mind. "Nazz… I think… I think I'm supposed to fight something, Rolf said something about an evil overlord being responsible, but I… I think he's right now," Eddy said, finally admitting to himself that Rolf had been right about the evil overlord he believed in being responsible.

"Eddy, what are you talking about?" Nazz asked, as he looked into her eyes, and then saw something behind her and looked at it. "What are you looking at?" she asked, starting to turn around when Eddy realized what was going on.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled, pushing her out of the way as he dove on Nazz, and a strange black object flew through the air above them narrowly, as he lie on her after diving on her, and then the object flew back.

"EDDY! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Nazz yelled in fear, seeing the object herself.

"I… I don't know," Eddy muttered, as he grabbed a branch off the apple tree and held it up like he was going to block the black object with it as he stood up. "But I know I'm doing what I'm supposed to," he said, as a mental image of the strange man who looked like him with the sword flashed through his mind. "It's… my destiny, I think," he said, as he spread his feet apart and prepared to fight the black object that was rapidly approaching…

_Mountainous Forest Area_

A boy wearing a white t-shirt and blue pants ran through a wooded area of some mountains, carrying a piece of wood in his mildly dark skin, that had a face drawn on it. His hair was shaved in a buzz cut and behind him, two strange creatures chased him. "What are these things, Plank?!" he yelled, running from them as he turned and began to run towards a clearing.

The creatures were about the size of a Human, but had a more ape-like posture as they ran, their hands barely touching the ground as they ran. Their pure black bodies, which were almost like scales or skin, had strange red lines just as the fish did, and around their elongated skulls' back, strange hair-like parts that ran down, all around the back in a ring but nowhere out of the ring-like area. They screeched in a blood-curdiling scream as the boy ran with his plank o' wood, Plank.

Johnny, for that was his name, was running for his life. He knew one thing about those things, and that was that they were trying to kill him. As he ran through the forest, they seemed to lose him whenever he led them through light. "They must be blinded easily," he said, running through a patch of light again, as he saw the clearing and they looked blinded by the light as they ran through it, but didn't stop and just slowed down.

Just as he knew he could make it, however, a branch was in his footing, causing his foot to get jammed under it and he tripped, sending Plank flying through the air, and into the clearing. "PLANK!!" he yelled, as he hit the ground, his knees hitting and then his torso, his head last. The creatures, gaining greatly now, caused him to panic as he stumbled as he tried to get standing as fast as he could. He stood up, right when one of them jumped at him and he ducked from reflex, causing it to land in front of him. "Great," he muttered, turning and running away from the two of them, who quickly got behind him and began to chase him as he made a loop around, and luckily through a patch of light, causing him to get space between him and the creatures. As he jumped, he dove and rolled into the light, and stood up as the creatures ran into the clearing's light, and instantly began to run blindly in aimless wanderings. "They've gone blind," he muttered, as they looked around, obviously having heard him.

He quickly ran over to Plank and picked him up upon hearing a noise… A noise sounding like applause. "Who's there?" Johnny asked, looking around in fear.

"Don't fear, Johnny, I'm not gonna hurt you," the voice said, as Johnny saw that the man he saw now had a scar on his face. "My name's K'velin, and… I'll be your Grim Reaper today," he said, pulling out a double-bladed sword with a strange design that had a circle cut out on the dull side, making it curve upwards.

"What did I do?" Johnny asked, looking at him in horror. "Why are you going to kill me!?"

"You are one of those destined to find the Three Heroes. If your dead, then one of them will not be found and never stop us," K'velin said, as he lunged at Johnny, his sword almost hitting Johnny in the stomach before suddenly, it stopped… "What!?" he yelled, seeing that his sword had been stopped by something between him and Johnny.

"PLANK!?" Johnny yelled in horror, seeing his friend had been stabbed by K'velin's sword. "YOU KILLED HIM!" Johnny yelled, as he kicked upwards, hitting K'velin in the groin, causing him to bend over and wince in pain as he began to run, after grabbing Plank's 'dead' body off the sword.

"YOU'LL DIE SOON AS WELL, JOHNNY!" K'velin yelled, as he stood upright again, the pain having somehow been transferred out of him already, as if by magic. He put the sword on his back, to look like wings, and suddenly winds blew him forwards and lifted him, the sword acting like wings. "HOW ABOUT A RAVEN?!" he yelled, as his body began to shift, and his red hair turned to feathers that looked blood-stained and his clothes became black feathers. His face stretched into a bird's face, and as he began to fly, his claws grew from his legs.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" Johnny yelled, running from the man-sized raven that had once been K'velin, and suddenly his eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulders and looked back; K'velin had grabbed him with his claws by the shoulders and began to lift him, as his body fell numb from the shock the pain brought him.

"Excellent," K'velin said, as he flew towards an apple tree, and dropped Johnny near it, but far enough away to not see anyone was there as he turned and flew towards the sea, as he flapped his wings, which had talons on the end somehow and as he flew, he slowly turned back into a Human. "The Master will be pleased and will hopefully announce me the leader of our group over N'zzarrel again," he said, smiling, as he snapped his fingers and vanished, only thing showing he had been there was the blood-stained boy who had been dropped near an apple tree…

_With Rolf_

"Rolf, can you tell me and Ed the entire tale of yours about this Emperor? If we're gonna stop him or find the heroes and stop him, we'll need to know a lot," Edd said, remembering how Rolf had never fully explained any of it.

"Very well, Rolf shall tell the tale," Rolf said, as he sighed and began his tale.

"It was many years ago, and the Old Country was at a peak of power. King Ralph was the leader of it, and he led us to prosperity. But Atvairia, his advisor, had plans of his own. In a single move, he usurped the king and used the Dark Arts to enslave hundreds of people, using them to build his army of evil. How itwent along no one knows now, but the creatures were infected by a strange plague.

"Famine and hunger spread, and hope seemed lost until the wise Prophet Nader said that three heroes would rise, and in desperation to stop that Atvairia slew the prophet and used his skin as a robe as a threat. However, the Prophet was right.

"A rebellion began in the south of his Empire, and one in the north and one finally began in the Empire's heart as two knights approached, leading an army of light. The three knights who led them used the powers granted to them by the Great Yeshmiyeck to imprison the Emperor in a realm known as Nihl, and peace prospered as the world realized the greatest evil ever had been slayed… That, Ed-boys, is the tale of the Evil Emepror. However, the Prophet John said that in many more years, the three heroes would be reincarnated and be forced to save the world again, and they will soon do so, " Rolf concluded, as the two Eds listened.

"So the heroes were prophesized?" Edd asked, and Rolf nodded. "Ed, you don't think… You don't think they had been prophesized to be found, do you?"

"Maybe there are people that were proph-a-tized to find them!" Ed said happily, mispronouncing prophesized. Edd didn't correct him as he knew Ed couldn't pronounce it anyways, but he knew that Ed was mispronouncing it greatly.

"It is very possible," Rolf said, scratching his chin. "No one knows for sure what happened, it has been so long ago much has been lost of our information on the matter," Rolf said, as he thought. "It is possible that Rolf has it all mistaken," he said.

"Double D, I'm scared," Ed said, looking at the now blue sky. "What if we never see Eddy again?" Ed asked, and Edd finally realized something; Eddy had been serious about never wanting to see the other Eds and Rolf again.

"Then we'll just have to have fond memories of him, Ed," Edd said, patting Ed's back as he lowered his head as he thought deeply about missing the boy that the Eds had been friends with as long as they could remember. If Eddy left, then how could Edd and Ed know they wouldn't split apart as well?

"Yes, fond memories," Rolf said as he watched a small island approach. "Rolf suggests we get food here before continuing," he said, as he stood up and started to push the raft towards the island with a long pole that hit the bottom of the water.

"What will we do when the water goes away, Double D?" Ed asked, forgetting that they could just walk as well as use the raft to transverse.

"I suppose we'll walk until we find one of the Three Heroes, Ed," Edd said, sighing, not really knowing what to do himself…

_The Metal Room_

Atvairia watched the outside, as he knew that the soon-to-begin reign would begin shortly, and be easier than before. This time, he was killing off the heroes before the were heroes. Destiny had nothing to say about them dying before he reigned, just that while he reigned they couldn't die. "N'zzarrel, J'hnonah, you two are still trying to figure out who the others of prophecy are, correct?"

"You know it, Master," N'zzarrel said, nodding, as she returned her look at a piece of paper that had names of all the people related to the heroes from the time Atvairia had tried to take over last time. "We know that these three are still dead, and that one is that kid K'velin is busy with now," N'zzarrel said, as she looked at the names.

"That one could be one," J'hnonah said, pointing at a name. "Rolf," he read as he smiled.

"You don't think he's descended from… well, you know," N'zzarrel said, making sure not to say the name Ralph.

"You mean that Ralph fellow?" J'hnonah said, and N'zzarrel instantly looked afraid; and before J'hnonah wondered why he knew; he had forgotten that Atvairia hated King Ralph more than anything, and by merely mentioning the dead king he could be at Atvairia's mercy now.

"What, did you just say?" Atvairia asked, turning around quickly and looking at J'hnonah, who was now beginning to wish he was that Johnny kid instead. "Did you say the name of King Ralph in my presence?!" Atvairia yelled, anger flowing through him as he swung his now-in-a-fist hand at J'hnonah, who closed his eyes before it hit, knowing that it'd be worse if he did anything else.

"Wait!" N'zzarrel yelled, making a risky move by defying her master. Atvairia, by his very nature from wanting power, of course did not enjoy being told anything he didn't want to be told. "Wouldn't it help if we didn't ban that name? I mean, he died and he's powerless," she said, hoping Atvairia would agree.

J'hnonah said nothing, but he agreed with that statement greatly she knew, and Atvairia stopped. "I do suppose that could be said," he said, as he pulled his arm back. "I'm going to have J'hnonah go to kill Rolf though for punishment anyways, but I won't hurt him myself," he said, smiling, as J'hnonah opened his eyes in relief.

"Thank you so much, Master," he said, as he smiled gratefully. "I will not let you down," he added, before opening the door.

"Good luck, J'hnonah!" N'zzarrel said happily as J'hnonah closed the door behind him.

"So, N'zzarrel, what was it like before I came back? When just you three were here?" Atvairia asked, walking over to N'zzarrel; despite the evil atmosphere around her, she was truly a beautiful person, and Atvairia knew that.

"They were well; although, me and K'velin never could have made the feel of you being here," she said; using her looks wasn't above her, and was something she had done before. That was the only reason Atvairia had put her in charge while she was gone, and the only reason neither K'velin or J'hnonah complained to him about her methods. She manipulated and was alright with that, as it did bring personal gain to her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Well, that is good to know," he said, smiling. "I heard that he gave you some difficulties in parts," he added, and N'zzarrel thought for a moment.

"You could say that, I suppose," she said, smiling. "But I managed to convince him that he didn't need to make that problem at all, and you could say we worked things out," she said, smiling.

"I like the sound of that," Atvairia said, and then he stopped.

"_Hurry," _a voice hissed, and he looked at the door. _"Hurry, Atvairia, hurry," _it hissed, and he noticed N'zzarrel didn't even notice it; it must have been going in his head, not an actual voice he figured.

"Just a second," he said, before walking towards the door to the basement and walked down the stairs and then saw the frozen door from the Quantum Transporter, and walked in after opening and closing the door. "I am here," he said, dropping to one knee as the machine hummed.

"_Atvairia… The heroes three are here again, separated though, but one has been found; hurry, hurry and slay the one known as Rolf before he finds the second," _the voice hissed, and Atvairia nodded.

"I will," he said, as the machine hummed. "I will make sure that the second is not found," he said, and then the machine stopped, as it slowly changed on the screen. He walked towards it, knowing full well what to do. As he typed into it, he smiled, as he pushed a button; by tomorrow, he knew, the water would be frozen as well…

_The Kankers Cave_

Marie sat by the mouth of the cave, watching the water splash against it. It seemed strange, to her, that while she made the least deal of anything to most people, she really was more into the thinking of them. That device itself, she was thinking of still. However, she would have never let her sisters know. "They wouldn't understand," she whispered, watching as she looked at the water. She felt a cold breeze go by, as she looked towards Peach Creek, before noticing something; there was a large pillar of rock slowly rising in the center of the cul-de-sac, which was very strange. It hadn't been there before, and now it was. Slowly, though, she noticed that the walls of it were changing, as if frost was growing on them. "It's... It's freezing," she said upon realizing that the tower was growing colder at the moment, as was the air around her.

"What's freezing, Marie?" Lee asked, startling Marie; she hadn't thought her sisters were still awake like she was; it was the middle of the night and that strange sphere was keeping the cave's inside warm.

"There's a tower where the cul-de-sac was," Marie said, causing Lee to stare at her. "I'm serious, Lee, there's a giant stone tower over there!"

"No there isn't, Marie," Lee said, standing up and starting to walk over there herself. And, to her sheer disbelief, she was proven wrong upon seeing the stone tower, which was still frosting up. "May, get over here!" she yelled, causing the other Kanker to get up and walk over there.

"What is that thing?!" May asked in confusion, seeing the giant stone tower as well, shocked out of her wits at the tower even being there.

"It's a weird tower I just saw," Marie said, answering the question as she watched. "I wonder if it does anything with that weird pillar we saw earlier," she wondered.

"I bet it does," Lee answered in a sense, looking at the giant tower. "But how did it come out of nowhere?"

"Maybe that thing is connected to it," May said, looking back at the strange sphere.

"I'll believe it," Marie said, as she turned and looked at the sphere. Almost instantly, she felt like whatever it was she was going to have to do was to help figure this out, and for a moment, she nearly began to believe that something sinister was going on with all of the strange things, as the water slowly began to greatly cool…


	12. Eddy's Finding

**The Final Ed-Down**

Chapter 12: Eddy's Finding

"NAZZ, HIDE!" Eddy yelled, as he watched the black shape turn around him and hit it, sending it flying, before it hit the ground and suddenly stopped. "What the hell is this thing??" he asked, as Nazz quickly turned and ran towards the tree, aiming to hide in the branches.

"I knew you would ask, my darling," a voice said, hauntingly and mesmerizingly floating through the air as the shape began to rise into a Human-like body, but pure black as if a silhouette. "How about a riddle? What glows at night but not at day, yet falls and sets with the sun of day?" the creature said, standing there, as it's hair waved in the wind, and slowly red, glowing eyes formed and the nose began to become more visible.

"I don't want any mind games, just tell me who you are," Eddy said, as he got ready to fight with the branch he had grabbed, and felt a surge of energy go through him as if he was meant to be doing this, was meant to be fighting this… thing.

"Surely, Eddy darling, Eddward told you about the ancient name of the moon, no?" the figure said, as slowly a female's face became more and more apparent, and the figure's clothing showed to be a blood-red seamed black jump suit that made the figure's white-colored body stand out more; it was a girl of what Eddy guessed looked about 23, and her hair was a dark blond, kind of like Nazz's but darker still.

"Eddward?!" Eddy asked, before realizing she meant Double D. "You mean Double D? I'm sure he has, like I'd care though," he said, before getting ready to strike.

"Surely you want to know the name of your killer, Eddy?" the girl asked, laughing a bit. "It's Luna, the last time you'll see anything too," she said, before jumping at Eddy with her foot out, a jump kick what she was aiming for.

"I'm not dying any time soon," Eddy said, before leaning back, allowing her to pass overhead and land on the other side of him, but before he could react she had spun on the ground, kicking his legs out of under him and Eddy hit the ground with an oomph.

"It's a pity I have to kill you, Eddy dear," Luna said, as she stepped on Eddy's head and smiled down at him. "But, you are one of the heroes so you must be killed now… Hopefully we'll meet when your reincarnated though," she said, smiling at him before leaning over to his face and kissing him.

"Get your mouth away from me," Eddy spat, trying to move away before Luna merely giggled.

"I don't think so, dearie," she said, before pulling a long sword out of a pack on her back and put it to Eddy's neck. "Now, maybe we could get reacquainted before I kill you," she said, and Eddy merely glared.

"Never," Eddy said in disdain, and Luna sighed.

"It is a pity; Atvairia said I could have a little fun before killing you too," she said, as she began to slowly apply pressure to his neck, and Eddy started to say something that was choked off. "What was that?"

"Why… why are you doing this?" Eddy asked, his voice crackled from pain.

"It's not that I don't love you, Eddy, I do, but Atvairia paid me to do so, so I must," she said, before Eddy quickly wrapped his legs around her and threw her off him, forward so that he could stand up and stand over her, his foot as she had done to him. "You're just as I remember," she said, smiling.

"I'm not whoever you've mistaken me for, Luna," Eddy said, glowering at her. "I don't know you and I never will, because you're going to die," he said, as he grabbed her; sword which lied on the ground next to her.

"You think it is that simple, Eddy?" she asked, laughing. "You must've been brainwashed by your beliefs; after death comes reincarnation; eventually we will meet again," Luna said, before rolling over, causing Eddy to fall on the ground and drop the sword, and she rolled onto him, her face rubbing against his. "Why do you fight me?"

"Because if I don't, I'll regret it," Eddy said, trying to keep from deciding to let Luna do anything to him.

"There's another, isn't there?" Luna asked, and Eddy gulped. Letting her know about Nazz could endanger her.

"There was, I know; I hope there still is," Eddy said, and Luna merely sighed.

"I feared as much," she said, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Never mind that, though," she said, and Eddy almost stopped fighting when she kissed him, but in retaliation he still fought, kicking her off him.

"I'll never love you, Luna, never," he said, as he grabbed the sword of her's and pointed at her neck in a single move. "Leave or I'll kill you," he said, his voice sounding serious and Luna merely smiled and giggled.

"You always were a one way kind of guy," Luna said. "Although I never remember you being reluctant to any girl before," she said, and Eddy froze; obviously she knew him well, as he had no reason other than that she would kill him to not be alright with this.

"I know you'll kill me if I let you," he said, as he poked her with her sword.

"Are you really going to kill me, Eddy? Are you really able to live with yourself after wards?" she asked, smiling, before Eddy gulped. He didn't honestly think he was going to able to live with himself well afterwards. "I thought so," she said, and began to laugh, and Eddy quickly decided to deal with his guilt later; thrusting down wards, the sword stabbed her in the neck, and her mouth stopped, filling with blood slowly as it closed and her eyes widened.

"I guess I can," Eddy said, letting go of the sword as he stumbled back, and leaned against the tree, before a tear went down his face, from killing someone even if it was in defense. Slowly, an apparition of the strange figure began to form in front of him, and Eddy looked up.

The figure merely smiled before vanishing, and Eddy slowly regained his composure, despite just killing someone. He knew he had done the right thing, even if it didn't seem like that. He had killed someone, who he didn't even know, in self defense. He would be in Luna's place had he not been able to kill her, and that figure seemed to prove it… That figure… "It's me from before," Eddy muttered, shocked out of his wits… He had figured it out, finally. He was one of the three heroes. He… He had been found.

"Ooohh," a voice groaned, causing Eddy to look away from the apple tree, where he saw on the ground, clawing his way towards Eddy, Johnny. Eddy quickly ran towards Johnny, who had serious injuries that made him look like something had mauled him.

"JOHNNY!" he yelled, helping Johnny up and supporting him by wrapping Johnny's arm around him. "I'm going to help you, Johnny," Eddy said, as he helped Johnny, still moaning in pain, walk towards the tree before suddenly, Nazz walked out of around it upon hearing Johnny's name.

As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened. "Johnny, what happened!?" Nazz yelled, running over and looking him over, as she squatted as Eddy was also doing.

"I… I was walking, then…" he said, as he looked around and winced in pain; obviously coming from the wounds and his talking. "Things chased me," he breathed, looking around. "Then this," he said, obviously having great pain from even talking.

"Johnny, we're going to get you back to normal, you just gotta take it easy," Eddy said, as he stood up. "Your hungry, I bet," he said, as he thought about how they'd get him into their little area near the tree. Johnny nodded slowly, and Eddy grabbed an apple off the tree and gave it to him, and Johnny took a bit.

Somehow, in a very strange way, it looked like Johnny had slowly been healed… And then, Eddy realized what had happened. He was being healed by the apple. Bite by bite, his health slowly returned. "How do I feel better so fast?" he asked, as his wounds healed, Eddy and Nazz watching in awe.

"I… I can't believe it… Johnny, the apple's healing you!" Nazz said, finally realizing what exactly was happening there. Somehow, the apple was healing him.

"It's like magic," he said, as he felt his wounds be healed completely, and stood up. "Do you have any idea what happened?" he asked Eddy, who then paused.

"I… I think that it's a sign of some sort," Eddy said, looking around. "I've been seeing this strange person who looks like me, but he helped," Eddy said, and then stopped. "I remember Rolf said something about looking for three heroes… You don't think I'm supposed to be one of them, do you?" Eddy asked, looking at Nazz and Johnny.

"You've saved both of us before, you're a hero to me," Nazz said; and it was true. Eddy had saved Nazz from Luna, and Johnny from dying.

"I have to agree; even if you weren't heroic before this," Johnny said, and smiled. "But we're all here so lets be happy," he said, as he realized that he had lost Plank. "Oh no," he muttered, his eyes widening.

"What is it?" Eddy asked, before noticing Plank was gone.

"I gotta go get Plank, the guy who tried to kill me might be hurting him!" Johnny yelled, as he turned and ran, fear in his voice as he ran.

"Wait, Johnny!" Nazz yelled, as Eddy and her looked at each other and then nodded, before running after Johnny, hoping to stop him from hurting himself.

"Hold it, Johnny!" Eddy yelled, as he ran after the boy; Nazz and him slowly following behind. Johnny jumped over a fallen log, and the two chasing him did the same.

"Ah!" Nazz yelled, before Eddy turned back and stopped almost on a dime; Nazz had got her foot stuck in the log's other side, and had tripped. "I'll be alright, just stop Johnny from hurting himself!" she yelled, as he reluctantly started to run again. Johnny was nowhere in sight. No one was. He was there, alone, in the woods. Running. Running after someone who might have gone a different direction.

"I'm lost," he realized, as he ran.

"Yes you are," a voice said from the shadows, and he stopped. "How about you come over here?" the voice said, in a whispering tone that was still loud.

"Wh-who is it?" Eddy asked, nervously from the mysterious voice. All he got was a laugh. "OK… I'll come," he said, gulping timidly, as he walked forward into the shadows…

_With Rolf_

Rolf, Ed, and Edd walked across the freezing ice that had once been a small lake; the water that had flooded Peach Creek before had completely froze solid, strangely. "This is the most bizarre weather I've ever seen," Edd said, as they walked, the air itself cooled slightly; the water, however, stayed frozen.

"It is the power of Atvairia; his dark powers have caused the water to freeze, so that he can summon his army," Rolf said; before a creaking was heard in the ice, and they turned around. A spot of it glowed and bent slightly upwards.

"It's an ice-swimmer!" Ed said happily, referring to a comic book monster he had read of once in his comics.

"RUN!" Rolf yelled, as it stopped doing that, as if submerged. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" he yelled, as he began to run from where the strange spot had been; Edd and Ed following quickly behind.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Edd yelled, running, as the ice rose a bit again, as it glowed and moved after them. The three ran quickly, as the ice's risen area followed them quickly.

"A creature of evil!" Rolf yelled, as suddenly, the ice under them began to rise as well. "IT IS UNDER US!" Rolf yelled, as suddenly, the ice shattered. The three seemed to not notice for nearly a second, before realizing it had vanished; and then, as if everything had paused for a second, a creature of immense proportions leapt from the ice.

It threw the three into the air, as it flew from the water, and it was a long, eel-like creature sort of. The sides were full of large, protruding veins; beating red. The body was a black color, and it was about the length of three school buses; the thickness of one. The dorsal fin stretched the entire back, and rose up about a foot and was black with red markings.

The creature's head, however, was by far the strangest part. It opened in four ways, instead of a regular two; up, down, left, and right. As the creature roared as the three landed, they realized that its mouth had rows of teeth all around. And no eyes was a less notable, but still notable, thing.

"We're gonna die!" Ed yelled in a panic, as the three quickly scrambled, slipping as well, to their feet.

"Run!" Edd hollered in his own panic, and that's what they'd have done regardless of his yelling it; the creature slithered across the ice after them, moving slower now that it wasn't in the water.

"THIS IS JUST LIKE "ATTACK OF THE ICE CRAWLERS"!" Ed yelled as they ran, the creature screeching, before it bored back into the water; and soon began to glow as it swam down, and the three continued running.

"Rolf feared this would happen when Atvairia rose again; but Rolf never thought that he would be in this position!" Rolf yelled, as they ran; the glow now gone. Up ahead, some land was clearly visible, with red-leafed trees for some reason, on the sandy shore.

"Quick, get to land!" Edd yelled, as they soon heard creaking again; a glow came upon the three, as they ran, now beginning to slip somewhat again as they got on the smoother ice; anyone who ever saw a frozen lake would know that when water is being blown on when it freezes, it isn't as slippery.

"THE BEAST IS COMING FOR US!" Rolf hollered, as he leapt through the air, hoping to land on a piece of ice he could stand on; but as fate had a way of doing, he had no such luck. Rolfy slipped and fell into the ice; Ed and Edd running towards him. "Rolf will be fine!" he yelled, as the Eds began to stop. "Run!" he yelled, as the creature approached; and the two Eds looked at each other, then Rolf. "RUN!"he hollered, as they began running; Rolf standing up before joining them. The creature now was nearly caught up as Ed jumped; landing on his stomach on the dirt of the island they were running towards; Edd lightly jumped up and landed on his feet, as Rolf ran.

"You can make it!" Ed yelled, as he rolled over and saw Rolf, who leapt through the air; the creature once again jumped out of the water, lunging towards Rolf….

"Ah!" Rolf yelled, as the creature bit his foot, taking it off as he feel, his foot cut clean off, and landed on the ground by the two Eds. "Rolf's foot… It is gone," he said, preventing himself from yelling out in pain just barely.

"Good Lord!" Edd yelled, as the creature dove through the ice again; the two Eds grabbing Rolf's shoulders. "Ed, find me some rope and some tree branches!" he said, averting his eyes from the wound so he wouldn't get sick from it.

"OK, Double D!" Ed yelled, walking towards some trees, and reached up to the branches. "Where will I find rope?" he asked out loud, looking around him.

"Just get some cloth; one of our shirts should suffice," Edd said, remembering that they had nothing other than the cloths on their backs for supplies; and that rope wasn't a thing found in nature.

"OK, Double D!" Ed said happily, as he tore his sleeve somewhat; as he carried it and some branches to Edd, who began to work with making a crutch of sorts and a bandage around Rolf's severed foot, the foreigner trying to ignore the pain.

"I hope this works," Edd mumbled as he worked, hoping it would.

"I don't," a voice said, and Edd looked up. J'hnonah was standing there. "And I'm going to make sure it doesn't," he said as Edd backed away in fear, as J'hnonah laughed evilly.

_The Kanker's Cave_

Marie slowly sat up as night came over the cave; the sphere still supplying a strange warmth as she slowly stood, looking around. Something seemed amiss here, and she couldn't figure out what was feeling strange. Outside, she saw the ice had completely froze over the layer of water out side the cave, and walked to the outer end of the cave. "What's going on?" she muttered to herself silently, as she walked down from the cave entrance and to the water's edge, where she began to walk alongside the ice.

"The Sphere," a voice said from somewhere along the shore; she didn't know where for sure, but had heard it regardless. As she walked along the shore, three figures were soon in her vision; one about Eddy's height, one about her height, and one being taller yet. "The Sphere has been found; the second Hero will be found soon now," the short one said, and the tallest one nodded.

"I fear for the three heroes; they have been split and Atvairia is prepared for them now. Hopefully, prophecy prevails regardless… And if not, hopefully they are reincarnated later," the medium-height one said, as Marie walked closer. The shortest looked a lot like Eddy, strangely; with three hairs. But he looked more… mature… more experienced.

She looked at the next tallest, who was about her height. She realized that the person was a girl, with blue hair, but other than hair color and height, looked nothing like Marie. The tallest, however, looked like no one she had seen before. Or at least not someone she could put her finger on; but she could tell he was a guy.

"We're being watched," the tall one said, as if he had known that Marie was there somehow. "Farewell," he murmured, as the three figures slowly vanished, as if ghosts.

"What in the world's going on?" Marie asked, before her eyes seemed to give out, as she yawned, and collapsed. A pure black figure stood behind her, smiling.

"Piece of cake," the figure said, before laughing as it grabbed Marie's feet, and began to drag her onto the ice…


	13. The Unlucky Chapter Not Really!

**The Final Ed-Down**

Chapter 13: The Unlucky Chapter (Not Really!)

"Wh-who are you!?" Edd said in fear, as he saw J'hnonah standing over him and Rolf, an evil look on his face.

"The name's J'hnonah, but you may call me Johnny for a while," J'hnonah said, as he grinned. His right hand then shifted, turning into a knife, and he rose it up- laughing.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Edd yelled, and Rolf used his foot that was still there to kick J'hnonah, pushing him back, before suddenly, without warning, Ed tackled him.

"DIE DEMON!" Ed yelled, after seeing J'hnonah's show of shape shifting.

"GET OFF ME!" J'hnonah yelled, and then, using his other hand, grabbed Ed and flipped him off- keeping the jacket in his hand. "Wanna play, big boy?" he asked, laughing, holding the jacket out like a rodeo man holds a cape to trick a bull. Ed charged, before J'hnonah jumped out of the way. "Olé!" he yelled, before landing behind Ed- and then grabbed the now sharpened right hand, and wrapped it around Ed's neck- choking Ed.

"Can't… breath," Ed said as he struggled- J'hnonah laughing, as Ed struggled- which did not help him much. "Help," he gasped, struggling to get air, as Edd looked at Ed, and then at J'hnonah, and then at Rolf, and then again at Ed, and then at J'hnon-

"Help him, head-in-sock Ed-boy!"Rolf said, and Edd nodded- before jumping at J'hnonah, tackling him to the ground.

"Oof!" Edd said, not used to any physical activity, as J'hnonah kicked him off, before turning his hand that was a sharp end now into a whip-like appendage- and he grinned. "Good Lord!" Edd said, jumping back- the whip almost hitting him. "What do you want us dead for!?" he asked, as he backed onto ice.

"I don't want anyone but Rolf dead," J'hnonah said, smiling as he whipped at Edd again- and then, as Ed was behind him, he turned, and whipped Ed- leaving a red mark on Ed's face from the whip.

"AH!" Ed yelled in pain, covering his face to protect it a moment too late as J'hnonah laughed.

"I hope you enjoy being the poison that whip contains that will slowly cause you to die a horrible, painful death," J'hnonah said, as the eyes of Ed widened- and Edd's face turned solemn and anger overcame him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Edd yelled, leaping at J'hnonah- landing on his back, hitting him. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! YOU… YOU… YOU MONSTER!" he hollered, as he continued to hit J'hnonah, his arms' wrapping around him as he hung on as J'hnonah tried to grab him off his back, but failing.

"GET OFF ME YOU WHIMP!" J'hnonah hollered, turning his arm that was now a whip into a regular hand, and grabbed Edd's shirt- and pulled Edd off his back- but Edd didn't give up, as he kicked at J'hnonah- hitting him in the groin. J'hnonah bent over in pain, and looked up before Ed jumped on him, causing him to go face first through some ice- and then, he pulled his head out of the water- yelling in pain before hitting Ed, and he fell onto the ice- and he lay still, unmoving, as if frozen.

"What happened, Double D?" Ed asked, seeing the unmoving body.

"I… I think you killed him," Edd said, shaking, and then looking at Rolf, who shook his head.

"The demon is not killed so easily- we must flee, Ed-boys, before it wakes!" Rolf said, stumbling up on the wood and rope make shift peg-leg he had now, and began to hobble towards the woods- Edd and Ed following quickly, before Ed helped support Rolf's leg that was missing a foot. "Thank you," he said, smiling.

"Your welcome, Rolf," Ed said, smiling as he helped Rolf, and Edd walked a bit ahead of the group, making a trail to follow.

"If we make a winding trail, it'll be harder for him to find us, I figure, so if you guys keep going until I stop and I make lots of other trails, and Ed can help too since he's able to walk, we could confuse this demon J'hnonah," Edd said, looking behind him, after a short silence.

"The demon is hard to trick- for he does not follow. He waits until he has located his prey, then he strikes," Rolf explained, as he walked. "We will be safe for perhaps a week, before he locates us once again- and then, it may be a different demon," Rolf explained, as the group walked by a small spring- which was not frozen, surprisingly enough.

"Well, then, we try to get lost," Edd said as Ed grinned looking around happily. The dark looking trees they were entering made him happy, Ed figured, and then, suddenly…

_With Eddy_

Eddy gulped, as he walked into the shadows. There were no trees- no rocks, no logs. Just blankness. Behind him, he could see the woods. It was as if he had stepped into a doorway that led to a pure black room. And then, with a thud, that vision was gone. A red pattern began to glow on the walls, making the room eerie, as he saw crawling along the walls, as if a giant gecko, a lizard crawling, its skin pure black with two eerily red eyes- its tongue flicking in and out, as the room filled with an eerie red glow. The lizard hissed, as Eddy turned watching it- fear filling him- before suddenly, it lunged at him. "AH!" he yelled, ducking, as the great beast flew over him, landing on the ground by him. He jumped at it, but there was no point he soon found- its hide was like crocodile skin. Impossible to damage with just bear hands.

"Ok," Eddy said, as he wrapped his arms around the great beast's body, and it thrashed somewhat. "Defense I guess," he said, before quickly letting go, and jumping up- finding himself in the air with nothing to grab or land on, before he fell, face first, into the ground. The lizard hissed, as it approached him, he scrambled to his feet, kicking it in the head- injuring it as it shook it's head, before crawling up, onto the ceiling, where it reached it's head bent down, looking at him with a sinister and evil grin- and Eddy jumped back, right as it swung down, landing on the ground- but it was too late.

The lizard landed on his feet, and it took a step forward, causing Eddy to fall down, onto his back. "AH!" Eddy yelled, as the creature opened its mouth, ready to bite at his gut, to rip him to shreds and eat his organs an entrails… And then, without warning, the great lizard vanished- the room became empty again. The eerie red glow changed color, to blue. "What the…?" Eddy asked as this happened, before the room suddenly began to fill itself with water that poured from the sides. As it filled, Eddy panicked- struggling to find a way out, certain he was going to drown as the water raised his body up towards the roof- his hairs rubbing against it. And then, beneath him, eight large tentacles began waving, reaching for him- and he felt a heaviness on his back.

He reached to his back, and upon grabbing something feeling like a large stick, he was pulled under, with a gasp of air all he could manage before it happened. He pulled out something from a sheath- and looked at his hands. There in his hands was a sword- a metal sword that gleamed blue, and he swept it across a tentacle- cutting it off. But from it, grew two more- and Eddy rolled his eyes, knowing that this was predictable. He slashed at the one beneath his feet, letting him bob up to the surface- before two more grabbed his feet, pulling him down- where he saw a large beak, that when opened sucked in sea water.

He cut the tentacles grabbing his feet again- but then, one wrapped around his arm, preventing him from swinging the sword. The tentacles moved him closer in- towards the beak of the creature, and then, Eddy had a stroke of genius. With his free arm he grabbed his sword- freed his arm and legs, causing a total of six more tentacles to grow. He bobbed to the surface- and then, took a gasp of air- before diving back under.

He swam down, slashing at tentacles, causing more to grow. He hacked and slashed them- increasing the number, continuously- and as he did so, more and more grew from the area around the monster's maw- more and more crowded, less and less able to move… And then, he cut one more- and no more tentacles came after him for a second. He dove down, his sword the furthest down, thrusting it into the beak of the creature- and then, in the now murky waters, he felt it stop. He looked down, and saw the beak had stopped moving. He grinned, as the creature slowly vanished- he let go of the sword, which soon vanished as well, and bobbed back up. "What the heck is this thing!?" he yelled, as the water drained- feeling like some sort of game show was going on, before suddenly, the lights dimmed again. And then, something grabbed him.

"AHHH!!!!" Eddy yelled in terror, grabbing at the ground, as something he couldn't see pulled at him. He kicked, he struggled, he swore. He did everything he could to try to get the grip to let go- he tried to turn, but couldn't- as another grip was on his shoulders. He swung his arm back, smacking it off- before another grip was on his shoulder- and then as he screamed in terror, weeping for mercy, for life, he heard a voice.

"EDDY!" the voice yelled, as he continued to beg for mercy and life…

_In the Kanker's Cave_

"Hey, May!" Lee Kanker said, as she walked back into the cave from the outside. "Marie come back yet?" she asked, and May shook her head.

"Nope… I'm scared, Lee- what if someone kidnapped her?" May said, looking at her sister, a genuine look of fear for her other sister on her face.

"We have to keep looking, then, I suppose- and if someone kidnapped her, we'll find out who and make them pay," Lee said, hitting her fist into her hand.

"And then get our sister back?" May asked- and Lee nodded.

"And get our sister back," she said, as May stood up, and hugged her sister- a tear going down her face.

"I hope she's alright," May said, holding back some tears as the Orb glowed some more- and then, footsteps were heard. "I hear footsteps!" she said, looking up and around. "Maybe its Marie!" she yelled, as Lee looked behind her- the footsteps continued as the two continued to look- and then they saw a boy, around their age, with orange stubble for hair. He had a shovel-like chin, and a ragged green shirt, as he looked around- his walk looking outrageous leaning back.

"I think that's one of the kids from the cul-de-sc!" Lee said, seeing him. "HEY! YOU!" Lee yelled, causing the boy to look up. "COME OVER HERE!" she yelled, and the boy nodded- before running towards them.

"I can't remember his name- he's that one with the bike though, I think," May said, and Lee nodded.

"Yeah, he is- I think his name was Kevin," Lee said, as the boy ran over, and stopped.

"Wh-w-who are you two?" he asked, looking around. "Wh-wh-what's going on? Why is everything changing??" he asked, looking around nervously.

"I'm Lee Kanker- this is my sister May," Lee said, introducing themselves. "Who're you?" Lee said, and the boy looked around- almost afraid of something happening.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember anything," he said as he looked around. "Do you know who I am?" he asked, sounding genuinely hopeful they would.

"We knew a kid that looked like you named Kevin," Lee said, and May nodded. "Maybe your suffering from amnesia," she suggested, and Kevin- for as you know by now is the kid I hope- nodded.

"Maybe… So my name's Kevin?" Kevin asked, and Lee nodded. "I was wondering what I was called," he said, looking around. "Can I maybe stay here until things stop changing and the monsters leave the woods?" he asked, his eyes looking hopeful for shelter from the two Kankers- a sign that unless the laws of nature themselves were broken, Kevin had truly forgotten everything. Of course, one could say that the laws of nature were broken regardless- but that's beside the point.

"Well, sure," Lee said, looking at May. "We're sorta looking for our sister, so we couldn't just cast someone out," she said, smiling, as Kevin hugged her, and kissed her cheek to show appreciation- and again and again he did, weeping almost.

"Thank you," he said, as he stopped. "Thank you so much, I don't think I could survive another day out there!" he said, letting go, and then suddenly felt blood rush to his head- as his cheeks turned red, and he blushed- but he noticed that Lee was as well.

"Yeah, well… just don't do that again," she said, as she looked away from the two, outside. "The world's a tough place now days… and I thought it was before all this," she said, as Kevin looked around, and sat by the orb. May walked over and sat by it too, and soon Lee did the same.

"What was it like before?" Kevin asked, and Lee thought.

"Better," Lee said, after a while, and sighed. "Things didn't change. The ice was a liquid all the time- and it normally wasn't here except in a small stream," she explained, remembering the days before the hurricane. Before the strange tower that the ice had radiated out of. Before… Before her sister went missing. "Me and my two sisters lived in a trailer park. And there were these three boys that we loved- but they hated us," she said, remembering the Eds, wishing that she could see Eddy one more time… but at the same time, wishing she could be with Kevin instead.

"That sounds bad," Kevin said, and Lee nodded. "But better than this, I guess," Kevin finished, before a voice was heard, coming from outside. The three turned and looked outside- standing in the cave entrance was Marie, smiling.

"Marie!" Lee said in joy, seeing her sister, as she got up- her other sister May doing the same- and the two raced towards Marie, and hugged her. "Where were you?" she asked as the sisters hugged.

"I got lost on the other side of the rocks, and then I found my way back," Marie said, as the three broke up- and she saw Kevin. "Is… Is that Kevin?" she asked- stopping in her tracks.

"Yeah, it is," Lee said, and looked at the two. "Well, we're all together now, and Kevin needs shelter, so I said he could stay," Lee said, as the three sisters walked back towards the orb.

"Oh," Marie said, and then forced a smile. "Well, we can't just cast him out can we?" she asked, smiling.

"That's just what I said," Lee said, smiling. "We'll have some difficulty since he's a guy and all, but other than that," she said, before shrugging. "Nothing we can't handle," she added.

"Hi," Kevin said, waving weakly. "Yo-your Marie- their sister?" Kevin asked and Marie nodded. "I'm Ke-Kevin," he said, as Marie sat- feeling some sort of eeriness from her.

"Well, then," Marie said, looking at Kevin slightly paranoid. "We're gonna be a big unhappy family for a while," Marie said, smiling at the last word- the others merely thinking it's a joke and laughing… Except for Kevin, who looked nervous as he nervously laughed.

_In the Metal Room_

Atvairia, King of the World of Ancient Times, stood in a balcony at the tallest point of a giant tower. The Quantum Transporter had built him this tower- it had froze the waters it was in. And best of all, it had given him the ability to be unstoppable.

"Master," Jimmy said, bowing as Atvairia turned and saw Jimmy close the door behind him. He prostrated himself, and Atvairia smiled at the loyalty of Jimmy.

"Rise, Jimmy," Atvairia said, and Jimmy stood. "What news do you bring of your search for Sarah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I believe I have located her," Jimmy said, and Atvairia smiled. "I believe the Eds are hiding her in the Jawbreaker Factory somewhere- I need your aid in finding her there though, as it is large and I am few," Jimmy said, and Atvairia nodded.

"I will send two Hunters to aid you," Atvairia said, and smiled. "Jimmy, my child, they will be sufficient," he said, seeing an unhappy look on Jimmy's face at only two coming to help. "They are better than the best hunting dogs man has ever known," he said, and Jimmy smiled.

"Thank you, Master," Jimmy said, bowing. "I will no longer disturb you," he said, leaving the room, and Atvairia turned again.

"J'hnonah has failed… K'velin has failed… Only N'zzarrel remains of my top three- and I fear that if she does find Rolf, she will take her time with him for her… own needs," he said, sighing. "Must being evil demand so much of a man?" he asked, turning- beside him, the wall opened- and he began to descend some stairs, deep down into the wells of not space but time- of reality itself. He felt as if he took a single step down- while in reality, he had walked nearly a mile in downward slant, and a door was in front of him. He opened it- revealing the Quantum Transporter, sitting there, humming as he closed the door behind him.

"Atvairia… hurry… slay the… one named… Rolf," a voice said, as vines came out of the center of the Quantum Transporter- moving across the ground, leaving vines there.

"I will- do not worry. He stands no chance," Atvairia said. "I will send one more before personally dealing with him," Atvairia said, and the vines moved close to him- sweat formed on his brow, as he shook in fear of being merely touched by the vine.

"You shall not… fail again," the voice whispered, and Atvair gulped- and nodded. "Leave now… and make sure he dies…," the voice said, as the vines retracted into the Quantum Transporter- Atvairia nearly broke the door off its hinges as he stumbled backwards into it, before opening it, closing it, and quickly walking away- and up the stairs, once again, to his balcony, where he saw for miles ice, tree, and at the furthest point he could see… A glimmer of light on land.

A/N: The story has entered its middle section now! Let's see what exciting developments await our heroes- whoever they are!


	14. Shades of Grey

**The Final Ed-Down**

Chapter 14: Shades of Grey

… "Johnny!" Edd said in shock, seeing the kid he knew well. Johnny stopped as he ran- and looked back, seeing Edd, Ed, and Rolf- and he smiled.

"Double D!" Johnny said, as he jumped over a log, and ran towards the group. "Have you guys seen Plank?" he asked- and Edd shook his head.

"No, sorry," Edd said, and Johnny looked down, somewhat disappointed. "Do you remember where you last saw him?" he asked, and Johnny nodded.

"It was near the clearing that way," Johnny said, pointing towards an area where Edd could tell there was more light- and the four began to walk that way.

"Well, Johnny, he's probably there then," Edd said, as he walked by a bush- and Ed stopped. "Ed?"

"I see Plank, guys!" Ed said, pointing at a tree branch- and in it sat Plank, as if he was watching them.

"I'm comin' for ya, buddy!" Johnny yelled, running towards the tree, and began to climb it, reaching for Plank. "What's that?" he asked as he grabbed Plank, and sat in the tree. "Alright- I'll tell them that," he said, as he jumped down- landing on the ground. "Plank said that he saw a tower rise from the ice over there," Johnny said, pointing towards the center of the cul-de-sac, which was the way from which Edd, Ed, and Rolf had come from.

"A tower?" Edd said, confused. "I really don't see how a tower could possibly have been there, but after half of what I've been through, that seems possible," he said, as he turned. There wasn't a tower now, and he turned back. "Are you sure there was one?"

"He says it went back down after some time," Johnny said, and then looked around- as he heard screaming from the direction he had come from. "I think I hear Eddy or Nazz!" Johnny yelled, running towards he direction of the scream- Edd quickly following, and Ed following, helping Rolf as the two quickly followed as well.

"Follow me!" Johnny yelled, as he jumped over a log- grabbing a tree branch above and swinging forward, and looked behind him, as Edd clambered over the log clumsily, and quickly ran towards him, as he walked- Ed and Rolf climbed over the log a bit more… gracefully, before rushing towards Johnny. "We're close to where me, Eddy, and Nazz were before we got separated," he said, looking around, when a voice was heard- Nazz's voice.

"Johnny!" Nazz yelled- and the two Eds, Johnny, and Rolf turned, seeing Nazz running towards them. "Ed! Double D! Rolf!" she yelled, seeing the three, in shock. "Eddy's gone missing- I've been looking for him, but I can't find him!" she said, as Edd stopped.

"What way did he go?" Edd asked, looking around. "We could find some tracks probably," he said, after looking down and seeing they made foot prints.

"I'll show you guys where I saw him last and what way he went," Nazz said- and then stopped as she opened her mouth again. "Oh…" she then said, seeing Rolf's foot. "Rolf, your foot is gone," she said, seeing the severed body part was missing.

"Yes, Rolf has lost his foot as a great beast from the ice covered waters bit it off," Rolf said, and Nazz looked behind her.

"You guys follow me- we'll get that fixed up, then find Eddy," she said, and then turned to Johnny. "Johnny, hurry and get one of those apples- we'll be getting there a little bit after you, so wait for us and hurry to get to Rolf when you see us," she said, and Johnny nodded.

"Me and Plank are on it, Nazz!" Johnny yelled, running ahead of the group towards where the apple tree that had the apples that, somehow, could heal people was.

"So what exactly are the apples for?" Edd asked, walking behind Nazz- he caught himself from letting his eyes wander downwards, as Nazz turned her head, and quickly focused his vision to her face- hoping that she wouldn't notice.

"Well, me and Eddy had set up a little by this apple tree, and when we found Johnny he was dying- we got him to eat one of the apples and he was healed," Nazz explained, as they approached a clearing- in the distance was an apple tree, from which Johnny was grabbing an apple from- and Ed grinned.

"It's like the Apple Orchard of One in _I Am APPLESEED!"_ Ed declared, racing towards the apple tree, as Johnny turned and ran towards the others- who continued walking towards the tree.

"What exactly have you all been doing?" Edd asked as Johnny approached, before waiting as Johnny handed Rolf the apple.

"Rolf thanks you, Johnny-the-wood-boy," Rolf said, taking a bite- and then, he stretched his arms out, as if yawning- and then, looking down, he found his foot had grown back. "Rolf is amazed! The fruit has made his foot come back!"

"It fixed me up even more," Johnny said, before Nazz began to answer to Edd's question.

"Well, me and Eddy sorta started to live life by that tree- then this… person or something attacked, and then Johnny showed up," Nazz explained, remembering Luna's attack on the two earlier. "Then Johnny ran off to find Plank, we found you, and Eddy got lost," Nazz finished- to which Johnny nodded.

"I see… We should start looking for Eddy like we talked about doing, shouldn't we?" Edd asked, and Rolf nodded.

"Rolf, Johnny-the-wood-boy, and his "Plank" shall look for Eddy in this direction!" Rolf declared- as he began to walk into the woods, leaving the two Eds and Nazz.

"We should probably look this way, then," Edd said, nervously- he wasn't used to being around Nazz with only Ed there, and as Nazz took off in the way he meant, he followed- Ed between the two.

"We got separated around here," Nazz said, stopping at a log. "He continued to go this way," she said, going over it- following the trail Eddy had followed.

"My Lord!" Edd yelled- and the two in front of him stopped. "I think that Eddy may be in some form of trouble," he said, as Ed gasped- and Nazz almost let out a yell.

On the ground, in front of them, were scratch marks, claw marks. And on a near by tree, it looked as if something had clawed at the bark… with claws…

_With Eddy_

Eddy opened his eyes- finding himself to be in a void. There was no feeling, as far as he could tell. He couldn't tell if he had his eyes opened or closed, until he touched his eyelids after closing them, and then opening them. "Hello?" he asked- the sound quickly dissipating into nothing. And then, he heard a horrifying sounding whisper.

"Heeeeeelllllllllooooooo?" it asked, whispering- the sound seeming to come from everywhere but nowhere. Eddy gulped, as he looked around, still seeing nothing. "Waaaallllkkk foooorrrrrrwaaaaarrrrd," the voice whispered, and Eddy nodded- or at least thought he did, before taking what he thought was a step forward.

"Wh-who are you?" Eddy asked, as he walked forward- feeling almost as if he was flipping through air as he did so, which was enough to make him feel somewhat sick.

"I aaaaammmmmm…. I aaaaammmmm," the voice whispered. "I haaveee noooo nammmmeee," it whispered, as Eddy continued. "Stoooopppp… I will ssssshowwww mmmmyyyssssselfffff toooo you," it whispered, and Eddy stopped, before a swirl of color began to be visible. Or was it a color? He wasn't sure.

And then, Eddy screamed- closing his eyes as sinister laughing went throughout the void he was in, and as he opened his eyes, he found himself, in the woods, alone. He stopped- and looked around. "What the HELL just happened?!" he yelled, before hearing footsteps.

"I heard screaming this way!" a familiar voice yelled, as Eddy turned- and there, he saw Ed, running into his sight. "EDDY!" Ed yelled, seeing the shortest of the three Eds, and he ran towards him- grabbing Eddy in a hug to end all hugs.

"ED! I'm glad to see you too, but your killing me with this hug!" Eddy yelled, struggiling before Ed let go- and then Edd and Nazz came into his view. "DOUBLE D!" Eddy yelled, running towards the two. "NAZZ!" he yelled, hugging the two, before quickly letting go after kissing Nazz on the check- causing her to blush and giggle a bit. "I thought I'd never see you guys again!" he said, excitedly.

"You were only missing for an hour or two, Eddy," Nazz said, surprised that he thought that.

"Are you sure?" Eddy asked, stopping. "But… I swear it was at least a year! How else would I have gone through half that… that… that nightmare?" he asked, before Edd opened his mouth- only to have Ed speak first.

"Where'd you get the cool sword, Eddy?" Ed asked, butting into the conversation.

"What sword?" Eddy asked- giving Ed a confused look, before feeling his back. Sure enough, a sword was there- and Eddy pulled it out, to look at it. Its hilt was ancient looking, with symbols that Eddy had never seen- a red gem at the bottom that he looked at, a feeling of attachment to it in him. "I… I don't know where… But it's awesome looking," he said, looking at it as he moved his hand with it, playing with the sword a bit.

"This is… strange. Maybe Rolf will be able to help," Edd said, looking at the hilt as Eddy held it up, doing the same. "We should probably get Rolf to know that we found Eddy somehow," he added- before hearing the voice of Rolf in the distance.

"This way, Johnny-the-wood-boy!" Rolf's voice said, before through the trees jumped Rolf- followed quickly by Johnny.

"Eddy!" Johnny yelled, seeing the short Ed-boy and grinning. "I knew we'd find you!" he said happily.

"Rolf is glad that all three Ed-boys are safe, Snake-in-the-gra—" Rolf said, before his eyes slipped to the sword- and he stopped in shock. Where did you get that sword?" Rolf asked, seeing it.

"It just appeared, I guess- We were hoping you could figure out what the stuff on the handle is," Eddy said, and Rolf looked at it, before holding the sword.

"Rolf will be able to- yes. But it will take time. We must go back to that tree, and Rolf will figure it out there," Rolf said, and began to walk off- Johnny following.

"Wait up!" Nazz said, grabbing Eddy's hand and running after him, Edd and Ed following quickly behind…

_Unknown Location_

Chaos unfolded in a mysterious pocket dimension, as shadows and shapes drifted. And then, in the center, two glowing red eyes appeared, before suddenly, as shadows swirled around them, slowly forming a body, a being seemed to be "thrown" through a hole in it.

The being was female. And the size of the two eyes, as the shadows stopped swirling- clouding the obviously there body that these two eyes were on. The girl, with blue hair and a black shirt, looked around nervously- terror in her as she saw the two eyes, looking at her. "Hello," a voice said- as if in her mind.

"Who are you!?" the girl yelled- thrashing around, unable to move somehow. "Where the hell am I!?" she hollered, after there was no response.

"I am a nightmare to all mortals- and this, this is my realm," the voice said in her head. "You have been taken here by my forces- I hope they did not too badly hurt you- if they did I apologize. They can be… vicious," it said, before a sinister laughing echoed- and the female stopped moving. "You are… Marie A. Kanker, correct?" it asked- and the girl nodded.

"Y-y-yes, why?" Marie asked, before some of the shadows swirling around the giant figure's body vanished- revealing a grin.

"Because, you are one of Them," the figure said, before Marie gulped, its mouth big enough to eat her in a single bite without chewing. And then, it threw her into its mouth- and everything went blank, as Marie screamed, her scream fading out slowly…

_The Kanker's Cave_

Marie woke up, sitting and looking around, her heart beating in fear, sweat on her face. Lee rolled over- still asleep, as she looked around and saw her sister May snoring. "It was just a dream," she muttered, before looking around- seeing Kevin, sitting in the far back corner of the cave, staring at her. "Uh… why are you staring at me?" she asked, as Kevin got up.

"You… you aren't normal," he said, backing up against the wall- as Marie got up too. "I have to get out of here… Something's not right," he said, sliding against the wall. Marie smiled. "What are you smiling about!?" he yelled, panicking, as he slid towards the entrance. Marie just kept walking towards him. "WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT!?" he yelled- and Lee snapped awake, seeing Kevin trying to get out of the cave and Marie walking towards him.

"What's all the hubba about?" Lee asked groggily, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing," Marie said, before turning, and walking back to where she was.

"Uh…" Kevin said, looking around, still slightly afraid. "Uh," he said, and Lee sighed.

"You can go to sleep," Lee said, sitting up. "Or, since we're both up…"

"No, I'm pretty tired," Kevin said quickly, as Lee laughed to herself.

"Men," Lee said, before lying back down. Kevin slid down the wall, still staring at Marie, who was glaring at him, before he shook his head- and tried to fall asleep. But there was something that he could tell was wrong here… Something…

"I'm going outside," Kevin said, standing up and leaving the cave- and he walked onto the ice. He shivered as a cold breeze came by, as the full moon rose in the sky, making the world look black n' white almost. As he walked, he thought. Why did Marie have a strange feeling around her, Kevin wondered, as he walked onto land- and then, he heard a blood curdling scream across the ice- and turned. He saw a tall tower, and a thought occurred- something wrong was here. "There's something wrong here," he muttered, before running towards the tower. "Someone is in trouble, though, I can tell," he said, as he ran towards where he heard the screaming. In the cave, Marie Kanker stood, watching with a grin on her face.

Kevin looked back to see this, before he ran faster- the feeling he had in the cave with Marie was diminishing- and then, he tripped. Under the ice, he saw a large, black shape moving, and quickly he scrambled to his feet, seeing it turning and coming back. He ran- fleeing back towards the rocks he had stepped off. The ice bent up, as it rose- and he leapt through the air- landing just barely on the rocks, and Marie looked as if she was laughing, as the creature burst from the ice, trying to grab him. But, he wasn't there- and it didn't succeed, the long eel-like creature sliding back into the water. Kevin breathed heavily, shocked by the monster- before looking back. Another cave was behind him, and he got up. "The HELL?!" he yelled, as he walked towards it- and Marie's face clearly frowned.

Kevin looked on with interest, approaching this cave. And then he saw a glow- much like the sphere the Kankers were using, which he noticed had begun to grow weaker that night. He approached it- and then, he saw there was a clearly pyramid-like object there, glowing through rocks. He threw some rocks off it, and picked it up- looking at it strangely, before suddenly, he turned.

Standing there was a creature that he jumped back upon seeing. It was pure black- with a round head at the front of its body, that he could see was more of a saucer-shape. At the back of the head were black streamer-like appendages, and it had read markings, the body having clawed hands on arms with similar appendages. And then, it screeched- Kevin held the pyramid up in self defense, and a beam of light shot out of it- hitting the creature, and it screeched again, holding its arms in defense, as it began to smoke, before it fell apart- literally. Shadows floated into the air, as Kevin looked around.

"Woah," he said, looking at the pyramid. "I wonder what this is," he said, looking back up, and walking towards the cave.

He didn't know how close he was to have meeting some more cul-de-sac locals. For this was the cave that Jimmy and Sarah were in before…

_Atvaria's Balcony_

"J'hnonah, K'velin," Atvairia said, as the two came into his chamber. "Do you see- there, that glimmer of light moving?" Atvairia asked, pointing out to the furthest he could see in the balcony, and J'hnonah and K'velin nodded.

"I see it, Master," K'velin said, as J'hnonah nodded. "Do you want us to go kill it?" he asked, and Atvairia grinned.

"You ARE catching on," Atvairia said, smiling. "Yes, I do want that. Both of you, go and find whatever is moving that light, and exterminate it," he said, and K'velin nodded, and J'hnonah did the same.

"We will do so with pleasure," J'hnonah said, as Atvairia grinned, before gesturing for them to go. K'velin took the lead, hurrying out of the room, and down a large fleet of stairs, into a metal room- quickly grabbing two swords, before J'hnonah opened the door.

"Let's do this," K'velin said, grinning as he stepped out onto a platform. He closed his eyes, as he transformed into a raven- J'hnonah too transformed, but he was becoming a vulture, before the two now- avian demonic fighters nodded. They took flight- off towards the gleaming light that was… a boy.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Final Ed-Down**

Chapter 15

Kevin walked into the cave, the strange glowing pyramid lighting it up. It looked as if someone had lived her previously, he noticed, as he walked in. And then, he turned. Standing at the cave mouth was Marie, with a smile on her face. "Wh-wh-what do you want?!" he stammered, stepping back.

"You. Dead," Marie said, laughing, before a red glimmer of light flickered in her eye, and she lunged at him- he jumped back and quickly wrapped the pyramid under his right arm pit. "Why do you have to fight? The more you do, the worse it'll be- or maybe the better," she said, a sly grin coming up on her face, before she tackled Kevin- but he held the pyramid out, and as she touched him, she jumped back, a yell of pain in her- electricity felt in the air.

"What the hell!?" Kevin yelled, scared, surprised, and shocked. Marie laughed, looking up- the right side of her face gone, replaced by a pure black shade of skin- not like a black persons, but like a shadow. Her eye was glowing red, and she grinned.

"So you've mastered the pyramid's power? Maybe you AREN'T one of Them," Marie said, before suddenly, her face healed itself- Kevin stepped back.

"What are you?" he asked, realizing this was something not human.

"Your worst nightmare," Marie said, laughing- lunging at him, before kicking up, doing a back flip and sending the pyramid flying out of his hands. Her foot hit his chin- knocking him back a bit, before he caught his balance, and stood up.

"What did I do to you!?" Kevin asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing- it's what you know," Marie replied, before jumping at him, as two birds- a vulture and a raven- landed.

They soon shape-shifted, revealing themselves to be K'velin and J'hnonah, with J'hnonah having an annoyed look on his face. "Why did I have to be the vulture? I'm the SMART one!" he complained as K'velin laughed.

"Hey, I didn't pick anything either," K'velin said- as he saw Marie and Kevin fighting, the pyramid on the ground. "Damn, looks like we were beat here," he said, seeing the fight.

"We can still join the fight- and take the pyramid to Atvairia," J'hnonah said, and K'velin nodded- before they turned their arms into scythe-like appendages and jumped at Kevin and Marie, slashing at them both…

_Eddy, Ed, Edd, Rolf, Johnny, and Nazz's tree_

"This tree… it's some sort of anomaly," Edd said, looking at it, as he walked around. "No trees for around half a mile, and the fruit heals… I don't think anything similar has ever been seen before," Edd said, as he looked at some apples in it.

"Rolf wishes to walk alone, thank you," Rolf said, as he stood up, having been lying with his back on the tree.

"Just don't get lost, Rolf," Johnny said, and Rolf nodded, before he walked into the woods- and out of sight from the others, silently. He walked through the woods, thinking.

"Rolf does not understand… Why does the sword have the Creed of the Ancients on it?" Rolf asked himself as he walked, as the world around him went on its regular business. Despite the recent disturbances, here- for the moment- things were relatively peaceful. He wondered how that managed to be, before suddenly, all noise stopped.

"Why does Rolf not hear one peep?" he asked, looking around- then stepping on a twig, and hearing it. Suddenly, without warning, something leapt out of the darker parts of the forest, screeching as it lunged at him, pinning him to the ground with slimy hands, and tentacles coming from its mouth as it lowered its mouth towards Rolf's face, to try and eat it. Rolf yelled, trying to get it off of him, as he felt a pinching where his stomach was- he screamed in pain, knowing it had bit at his stomach, before he kicked it off- the creature had bit into his gut, and he was lucky his entrails hadn't fell from his body.

"Demon, give Rolf your all!" he yelled- and then, it withered, as if dying. Rolf laughed. "Ho-ho! The demon tentacles are weak, and Rolf has won!" he said, thinking that the creature was dying- and then, he felt a pang in his stomach. Blackness wove out of the wound it had left on him, and he gasped- horror overcoming him.

He yelled, as he tried to peel the black liquid enveloping him off of himself, footsteps heard as he fell- before, as darkness covered his vision, from his lips escaped six words. "Bless Rolf, son of a shepherd."

With Kevin

**Kevin's POV**

Gotta admit now, when Marie started attacking me, I had no freakin' clue what was going on, but I knew I could win the fight at least. And then these two freaky shape-shifting guys attacked us both. "What the HELL?" I yelled, as me and Marie jumped back at the same time, as they attacked us, and Marie looked at me, with a grin.

"Looks like we'll be helping each other out now," she said, before winking- and then, as one of their scythes hit her, turned- and grabbed it with her hands, somehow not being cut by it.

"I don't know what you are, girl, but you're not going to beat me!" yelled the one with red hair, as he tried harder to push her down with his scythe- but, I didn't have time to watch, because the other one was attacking me now.

"My name's J'hnonah, I'm a pro at killing mortals- don't even try to put up a fight," he said, as I leapt around, dodging his attacks- even if they were lightning fast, I somehow managed to do this. I'm not sure how, really.

"Yeah, well, I'm Kevin- and I'm a pro at not dying!" I yelled, and instantly I winced inside, as he nearly hit me. I had basically butchered the entertainment industry's ability to make amazing lines in response to being told I had no chance. So I decided to shut up and fight.

Left, right, left, right- repetitious, but that's how this guy was. He struck at me in a pattern, and I dodged in a pattern. I guess he just didn't have much originality, or he didn't really know what he was doing, or something. So when he went down with his right scythe, I kicked him in the face- knocking him backwards, causing him to swear.

And then I gave him an upper-cut, knocking him back some more, as he swore again. I grinned, before kicking his legs out of under him- and he swiftly, and unfortunately for me, struck at my legs. I fell- we both were on the ground, racing to get up, but as I did, he sliced at my calf- I winced, and then, dropped the pyramid. I collapsed, as he reached for it. And then, somehow, I felt a surge of energy. I leapt at him- tackling him, forcing his hands to go back to normal, as he dropped the pyramid, and I grabbed it. I put the end of it in his chest, as his eyes widened, and then, he screamed.

Black blood filled his mouth, as I turned away. I couldn't look at him, as he died there, screaming and gurgling, as I collapsed, exhausted, and felt tears. I wasn't a killer. How had I done this to someone, even if they weren't human- even if they were trying to kill me. And then, I felt a stab in my chest, and then stood up. There was no wound. I looked at Marie and the red-headed attacker, they were in combat still, fighting for their lives. I turned away from the two, each of them having blood on them, and then at the body of my attacker. There was a hole where the pyramid had touched his chest.

I winced, seeing his remains, and looked away- and then, I heard something moving. I looked back, and I saw a hole in the ice, water sloshing in it. Somehow the body was gone- and my eyes widened. The attacker had lived- he had went under the ice! But how in the world would he live under the extreme cold there?

I had no time to wonder, though, because I saw the red-headed attacker was close to pushing Marie into the icy water- and I tackled him. "TAKE THIS!" I yelled, as I pushed him away from Marie, and I held the pyramid to his chest- he grinned, and laughed.

"Like that'll stop me," he said, grinning, before suddenly, from the pyramid, a beam of light shot out- leaving a hole in his body.

"I don't understand- the other guy," I said, before I was kicked off his body.

"He's weaker than me," the attacker said- and then, Marie jumped through the air, kicking him in the head. He flew through the air, landing in the icy waters- which quickly began to freeze solid again.

"Marie!" I yelled, surprised she had saved my life. "You saved me!"

"You saved me first," Marie said, helping me up. "Maybe I don't have to kill you," she said, as she winked, and turned away.

She began to walk off, leaving me there, wondering what was going on, confused. "Wait!" Kevin yelled- stretching a hand out. She stopped, and turned. "I… I don't want you to leave me here alone," he said, and Marie laughed.

"Of course you don't," Marie said, as she grinned. "You don't know what I am though," Marie said- and Kevin stopped.

"What are you?" he asked, after a pause.

"I'm a regular person," she said- and there was a pause, before the two started laughing. "Gotchya thinking I was going to say something really weird didn't I?"she asked, as they laughed.

"Sure did," Kevin said, smiling. "You aren't going to try and kill me again, right?"

"Well, as tempting as it is..." she said, pausing as Kevin started to back away… "Of course not! You saved me back there, and I saved you- you obviously aren't what I thought you were at first," Marie said, and the two smiled.

Atvairia's Balcony

"THIS IN UNACCEPTABLE!" roared a voice, as Atvairia slammed the door behind him, raging into his balcony room. "How am I to conquer the world when my best warriors are beaten by a mortal and a shadow creature?! And how can I trust Jimmy to be able to beat Rolf, when I know Jimmy is weak- and for a mortal!" he said, as he opened the door to go down some stairs. He walked down them, and then, he opened another door.

The Quantum Transporter sat there, humming silently. And then, from it, came fire, enveloping the machine. The center of it glowed bright red, and then two black eye-shaped parts appeared on it. "Atvairia… The one named Rolf… He must be stopped soon," it said, as Atvairia nodded.

"I know, but why? He is not one of… them is he?" Atvairia asked, before the flames whipped out at him- and he leapt back, almost getting hit.

"Stop him regardless! He is a threat!" it roared, flames crackling throughout the room.

"I understand! Please, do not be angered," Atvairia said. "I am doing all I can to stop him, and if my current plan fails, I will go in myself," he said, as the machine stopped. The fire slowly shrunk down in size and heat.

"Good," the machine said. "Also, if you fail, I warn you that you shall regret it. And I will not need to do anything to ensure that- I can promise you I won't," the machine said, and Atvairia stopped.

"I… I don't understand what you mean," Atvairia said, and there was a pause.

"You will find out if you fail- if you don't, then you won't," the machine said, as the flames vanished- and Atvairia nodded, before turning to leave. He walked back up the stairs, and then smiled.

He wouldn't have to fight Rolf himself.

He would make sure Jimmy won.

And with a grin, he opened a closet, and looked at a mirror that showed Jimmy, walking through the woods…

The Woods

"Rolf!" yelled a worried Eddy, as he, Nazz, and Edd looked through the woods for their blue-haired friend. Ed and Johnny were looking in their own group, searching desperately for him.

"Guys, I found something!" Nazz yelled, looking over a black shape on the ground, in the shape of a person. "I don't know what it is!" she yelled, as Eddy and Edd ran over.

"Good lord… It looks like a body bag that's skin-tight!" Edd said, as he poked the black material, before Eddy looked up from around the stomach area.

"There's a dent here," he said, pointing at where a person's belly button would be, and then, the three stopped, as no noise was heard. Two red eyes opened on its head, and it rose, as from where its mouth would be, a maniacal laugh came.

"The son of a shepherd is no more, mortals!" the creature yelled, as the three realized this was Rolf's body, covered in shadows.

"What happened to Rolf!?" Edd yelled, as he and Nazz backed up, Eddy stepping in between what had been Rolf and them, holding his sword.

"He has been absorbed into my being, mortals! As you shall be soon!" the creature yelled, sending out a tentacle-like finger, at Eddy- who chopped at it with his sword, slicing it off. The creature hissed in pain, before lunging at Eddy.

"I don't want to fight you! I want you to let my friend go!" Eddy yelled, using his sword to hold the creature back. "Double D, Nazz! Run!" he yelled, and Edd stood there, with Nazz.

"Eddy, we aren't going to run- we're going to help you," Edd said, as he grabbed off the ground a tree branch, and quickly leapt around Eddy, hitting the creature with it, causing it to hiss in pain again, letting Eddy get a better stance. And then, he stopped, as the creature collapsed, the black liquid oozing off Rolf's body…

And then, leaving Rolf's body there, it began to spread on the floor, around the trees. Eddy gulped, grabbing Rolf's body, and lifting it onto his shoulders. "RUN!" he ordered, knowing that they were being trapped. They ran- and then into a solid, black wall. They were encaged in this void, seeing nothing, hearing nothing.

And then the four saw a bright, red light. "Eddy," Edd said, as he looked at his friend in the eerie red glow. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I do too, Double D," Eddy said, as he looked over. Nazz had vanished. He didn't know where she had vanished to, or how, but she had. "NAZZ!?" he yelled, calling for her- no response.

"Eddy, I think I saw her escape from this void," Edd said, before a creaking was heard, and the rustling of hairs on the ground behind them.

The two boys turned, and to their horror, they saw a large spider, with eight glowing red eyes and clipping mandibles chirping away, walking towards them. Eddy gulped, as he set Rolf down. "Not this again," he said, as he welded his sword.

Beside him, he noticed that Edd was holding a glowing light in his hand.

"Double D?" he asked, as Double D turned his head towards him.

"I'm ready for anything," he said, as the two nodded- in Edd's hands a large staff materialized, at the end of it, an orb with a glow coming from it.

"Double D, we're getting out of this alive, I can promise you that," Eddy said, as the spider leapt at them- Eddy stuck his sword out, as Edd raised his hands, and a bubble of energy enveloped the boy.

In another void

Marie A. Kanker could see nothing around her. Absolutely nothing. There was no light, no color. Just blank-ness, as far as the eye could see. She backed up slowly, hoping that nothing was going to bump into her, hoping she would find a way out of this void.

And then, ahead of her, a bright light was glowing. She took a step forward, able to see her feet on the ground now. She took another step- more confident now, the closer to the light she got. As she approached it, she realized that it was expanding- not towards her, but like a wall. And directly in front of her was a girl that looked just like her, staring at her.

"Hello?" Marie asked, confused- as the girl continued to stare at her.

"Hello," the girl said, repeating Marie as the two continued to walk towards each other.

"Who are you?" Marie asked- and the girl continued to stare.

"Who are you?" the mirror image asked, as Marie's eyebrows dropped, somewhat irritated. The mirror image did the same- and Marie stopped. The mirror image did too.

"I'm Marie," Marie said, and the mirror image didn't move.

"I'm Marie," it said, repeating her.

"I am a Kanker sister, I live in a trailer park, I have a crush on Eddward, known as Double D," Marie said- and waited for the image to repeat her.

"I am a Kanker sister, I live in a trailer park, I have a crush on Eddward, known as Double D," the image repeated, as if it was just a recording. Marie took a step forward. It did too.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" she yelled- and the mirror image began laughing, as it grew- any similarities with Marie vanished from it, as it grew larger and larger, becoming virtually a shadow, enveloping her again- she felt a sensation as if she was falling, tumbling down a hole, before stopping. Not hitting the ground, just stopping. And then, a light began to glow again. It was moving, hovering towards her. She could hear voices- voices of people she knew.

"Lee?? May!?" she asked, confused- and then stopped. "MOM!" she yelled, recognizing a third voice as that of her mother's. "I'm coming!" she yelled, darting towards the light.

And then, she saw nothing but a blinding flash, as she ran into it. She screamed- the voices vanished, replaced by horrible laughing sounds. She saw flashes of her sisters, laughing. Her mother's face- stern, with brown hair and green eyes- looking at her, disappointed for some reason. She closed her eyes as she heard Lee's voice accusing her.

She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it.


End file.
